En Reversa
by JS Interval
Summary: Un extraño y particular encuentro entre Luka, que carga con los recuerdos de dos doloras relaciones y Miku, una inexperta en temas amorosos, termina en algo mas que una noche de pasión. Una relación que comienza en reversa y que pondrá a prueba a ambas.
1. Una extraña noche que Luka no pidio

Al fin esta historia vio la luz, la verdad es que tarde bastante en el proyecto de Miku y Luka porque dos ideas llegaron a mi y comencé a escribirlas paralelamente, al final decidí publicar esta primero...espero que les guste ^^

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Una extraña noche que Luka no pidió

El vapor producido por la fluida cantidad de agua caliente empaña el espejo y la ventanilla del baño. La innumerable cantidad de gotas cae por el largo y levemente ondulado cabello rosa de una mujer de elegante figura y atractivas proporciones.

-Se supone que al tomar un baño tus preocupaciones se van…vaya mentira…al ducharme solo recuerdo mas y mas cosas desagradables…- Piensa mientras termina de lavar su cabello.

-Como sea, debo terminar rápido el capitulo para que Miki pueda elaborar las ilustraciones con calma…- Dice para sí misma mientras envuelve su cuerpo en una toalla, tomando luego otra para su cabello.

Con paso tranquilo sale del baño, cruzando la pequeña distancia que la separa de su habitación. La toalla con la que se está secando el cabello la deja sin visibilidad por unos instantes.

-Veo que ya está lista para nuestra fogosa y pasionaria noche Megurine-san.- Una voz suave y clara la hace reaccionar tirando rápidamente la toalla para su cabello.

Una chica de figura fina y un tanto inocente esta parada frente a ella, lleva una falda corta y una camisa sin mangas. Su cabello atado en dos coletas cae hasta un poco mas debajo de su cintura, es de un color aguamarina tan puro y brillante que fácil sería compararlo con las cristalinas aguas del Caribe. En su rostro esta dibujada una sonrisa que no encaja mucho con lo que acaba de decir. Sus ojos, del mismo color de su cabello la contemplan vivaces, llenos de vida.

-¿Ah?...- El rostro de la mujer que solo lleva una toalla como atuendo es invadido por una clara sorpresa.

El silencio se instala en la habitación. La recientemente nombrada deshace la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro cambiándola por una seria y un tanto desconfiada. Recorre la habitación con la vista. Su ropa de cama esta tirada hacia atrás. Su escritorio parece estar igual a como lo dejo. Lleno de papeles con diversas líneas, flechas y un par de manchas de café. Las notas pegadas en su ordenador portátil también parecen estar en su sitio. La voz del a extraña interrumpe su inspección.

-¿O prefieres que te llame por tu nombre, Luka?- La entusiasta chica se acerca aun mas rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la pelirrosa.

-Pensé que era más alta que ella pero solo nos llevamos por unos centímetros…pero ¡espera! No debería pensar en eso… ¡una extraña entro en mi apartamento con claras intenciones de tener relaciones conmigo!, ¡eso es lo importante aquí!…- Piensa al tiempo que aleja suavemente a la chica.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta mientras intenta disimular su ansiedad.

-Oh, lo siento, gracias a la impactante primera impresión que me lleve de ti olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, quizás mi apellido te suene, si no es asi te diré que mi familia es conocida por tener una empresa de…-

-Una empresa de café-bar que han tenido excito porque sus empleadas exhiben sus piernas sin parecer vulgares…pero no entiendo como eso está relacionado con que estés en mi habitación intentando seducirme y… ¡Hey, no te quites la ropa!- Luka que había desviado su mirada para terminar la frase al girarse se encuentra con ni más ni menos que la hija del jefe de la popular franquicia bajando el cierre de su falda mientras que su camisa ya abierta deja a la vista un sujetador blanco.

-La franquicia de café es solo el lado visible de las inversiones de mi familia…la segunda empresa que está disponible para un numero restringido de personas es la que orgullosamente hemos heredado por generaciones. La Seiteki kon.- Miku sonríe sin detener la tarea de desnudarse, dejando caer su falda para luego deshacerse de su camisa. Luka esta vez presenta un semblante de incomprensión.

-¿Seiteki kon?...- Pronuncia confundida.

-Sí, es normal que estés sorprendida, después de todo tú hiciste la solicitud indirectamente…- Miku se sienta en el borde de la cama dando una palmada a un lado para indicarle a Luka que se acerque. Esta sin embargo permanece de pie.

-¿Solicitud indirecta? ¿Para qué?-

-Para tener relaciones conmigo, ¿para qué más seria?, después de todo es una empresa prestadora de compañeros sexuales…me avergüenza tener que explicarte todo eso.- Miku desvía su mirada con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Dices eso, pero no veo que te haya dado vergüenza desnudarte…- Luka comenta fríamente mientras sus cejas se arquean en una expresión de claro enojo.

-Ah, es que son dos cosas diferentes…- La joven de brillantes ojos aguamarina mueve su mano despreocupadamente.

-¿Bajo qué lógica?...como sea…dices que yo hice la solicitud indirectamente… ¿puedes decirme quien la ha hecho?- La pelirrosa se acerca al borde de la cama sentándose a una distancia prudente.

-Claro, ha sido tu jefe…si no hubiera sido por su padre que es amigo del mío entonces yo no estaría aquí…-

-¿Y eso es algo bueno?- La pelirrosa mira a Miku con una asesina mirada. Intentado contener las ganas de lanzarla por la ventana para poder recuperar la paz y terminar su trabajo.

-Ademas ese desgraciado con complejo de samurái no tenia porque hacer esto…- Concluye Luka para sí misma.

-No tienes que ser tan brusca conmigo…el hizo una minuciosa solicitud, digo que estabas estresada y que necesitabas relajarte, pero que no tenía que ser un hombre, tampoco una mujer….ya sabes…una mujer con…- La joven se detiene mientras dirige su mirada a sus senos, que pierden evidentemente ante los de Luka, esta al notarlo ríe.

-¿Una mujer con grandes pechos y prominente figura?- Pregunta bajando la guardia. La supuesta gigoló ha resultado ser bastante insegura acerca de su cuerpo.

-Umm…- Miku desvía su mirada hacia la estantería de libros que hay frente a ella.

-De cualquier manera estás perdiendo tu tiempo…no lo hare contigo…después de todo uno solo debe hacer esas cosas cuando hay amor de por medio.- Estas últimas palabras le resuenan como estacas en el pecho. Confiriéndole amargura a sus profundo y naturalmente sensuales ojos de un azul opaco. Se lanza hacia atrás instintivamente. La toalla se abre dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. Pero Miku no puede notarlo, puesto que se ha levantado para leer el titulo de un par de libros que están en la estantería.

-¿Pasa algo con mis libros?- Pregunta desinteresada mientras observa el techo.

-¿A ti también te gustan las novelas de Ruka?

-¿Ah?- Luka dirige su mirada hacia donde está la joven.

-No creo que pueda ser fan de mis propias novelas…- Contesta con ironía. Segundos después la joven se lanza sobre ella. Su mirada esta extasiada.

-¿Tu eres Ruka? ¿Enserio? es increíble, realmente valió la pena rogar para que me dejaran tomar esta solicitud, siempre he querido conocerte, pero solo tu dibujante asiste a las sesiones de autógrafos.- Miku yace sobre la pelirrosa con su rostro lleno de una indescriptible felicidad.

-¿No es un poco obvio?, quiero decir viste mi nombre al ver la solicitud o no, mi nombre puede leerse como Luka o Ruka, ademas mi jefe trabaja en una editorial…pero espera ¿no que habías sido seleccionada para venir?- Los ojos de la pelirrosa miran directamente a los de la joven, esta deja escapar un leve suspiro, su rostro ahora se ve triste. Por algún extraño motivo Luka siente culpa. Algo impropio de ella después de haber jurado que nunca más tendría compasión por nadie. De lo contrario podría herir otra vez su corazón.

-Bueno yo…no tengo mucha experiencia que digamos, solo he estado con una persona, mi tutora…asi que bueno, pedí que me dieran una oportunidad y prepare una forma de presentación que hiciera verme segura, pero en realidad…-

-No tienes idea de que hacer…de cualquier manera no entiendo porque te instruyen en algo como esto si no quieren que lo hagas…-

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿realmente existen tutores para esto?- Luka piensa mientras hace una mueca de incomodidad.

-Mis padres dicen que mientras sea una mujer está bien…-

-De alguna manera entiendo el porqué…- La pelirrosa esta vez deja escapar un suspiro.

-No puedo irme sin completar lo que vine a hacer…-

-No es mi problema…yo no te pedí que vinieras…ademas tengo trabajo que hacer y…- Se ve interrumpida por una rogativa mirada. Sus ojos no dejan de mirarla. Con el paso de los segundos una incomoda sensación recorre su cuerpo.

-Por favor…-

-No, ademas podrían detenerme si lo hago contigo…-

-¿Ah, porque?

-Pues porque ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Que despreciativa, tengo 18 años.-

-¡¿Enserio?!- La sorpresa una vez más se hace presente en el rostro de Luka. Miku en tanto hace un puchero desviando nuevamente la mirada. La pelirrosa deja salir un largo suspiro. Algo en Miku le impide ser cruel.

-¿Entonces?

-Ah…haz lo que quieras…- La pelirrosa contesta con desinterés, no quiere pensar más.

-Bien…entonces…con permiso…- Miku comienza a sonrojarse mientras se acerca al rostro de Luka. Tras un par de segundos de dudas sus labios se juntan. Intentando relajarse comienza la secuencia del beso.

-Eres realmente torpe en esto…- Piensa Luka mientras se deja llevar por los inexpertos labios de la de cabellos aguamarina. El beso continúa por un par de minutos, breves instantes para recuperar el aliento son los únicos instantes en los que ambas pueden ver el estado de la otra. Miku se sorprende al ver que Luka tiene un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-Aaaah, maldición…no entiendo como termine en esto… ¿realmente quiero hacerlo con una extraña?...no, claro que no…pero entonces ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de acelerar las cosas?- Luka siente la involuntaria necesidad de tener el cuerpo de Miku mas cerca de ella. Sus brazos se extienden hasta quedar en su espalda. Miku en tanto recorre con timidez el cuello de la pelirrosa notando la fuerte presión que esta hace en su espalda.

-Maldición…. ¿por qué?... ¿porque me siento de esta manera?…ah…ya entiendo…yo…necesito sentirme querida por alguien…incluso si es una farsa creo que quiero cariño…soy patética…- Luka reflexiona mientras de sus ojos escapan cristalinas lagrimas. Miku al notar esto detiene sus acciones mirándola preocupada.

-¿Pa-pasa algo?- La voz de Miku suena temerosa como si de preguntar de otra manera pudiese dañar a Luka. Sin embargo no obtiene ninguna respuesta. El silencio se impone nuevamente por un par de minutos.

-Abrázame...- Tras la petición susurrada de Luka, Miku siente de nuevo la presión en su espalda. Sin decir nada corresponde a la petición. Tras otros minutos de incomodo silencio Miku siente que las manos de Luka se deslizan hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Leves movimientos desatan en ella un extenso calor, un beso repentino detiene completamente sus pensamientos.

La noche de ambas transcurrió bajo caricias, gemidos y a veces declaraciones unilaterales de cariño por parte de Miku, puesto que Luka permanecía en un estado de fría satisfacción. Cuando todo acabo el sueño la domino y lo último que pudo ver fue a la pelirrosa sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Y se suponía que estabas aquí para satisfacerme a mi…de cualquier manera creo que me siento mejor que antes.- Luka reflexiona en silencio mientras contempla a su temporal acompañante. Tras un leve titubeo lleva una de sus manos hasta el flequillo de Miku.

-No entiendo la razón por la que no puedo ser cruel contigo…pero no es un problema…si tú me desprecias entonces no volverás a mi…- Susurra tranquila mientras juega con sus cabellos. El sonido de su celular la saca de su contemplación. Viéndose obligada a levantarse observa una vez más a Miku. A llegar al escritorio cae pesadamente sobre la silla y toma su celular. Un nuevo mensaje de Miki, su talentosa ilustradora y más cercana amiga, que le pide que por favor revise los bocetos para la portada del próximo tomo de la novela. Dispuesta a reanudar su trabajo Luka comienza a releer el capitulo que estaba escribiendo. Pero la suave voz de Miku la distrae una vez más.

-Luka…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No vas a dormir?

-El trabajo esta primero…-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Cuándo te irás?- Luka habla en tono frio y pesado.

-¿Ah?- La joven de aguamarinos ojos esta confundida.

-No pensaras quedarte aquí o si...-

-Pero…ya es de madrugada y…-

-Eres la hija del dueño de esta particular empresa…pídele a alguien que venga por ti…-

-Es cierto que podría hacerlo pero… ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya tan rápido?

-Porque tu presencia es molesta…-

-Pero si hace poco tú…-

-No confundas las cosas…yo no tengo la mas mínima intención de seguir en contacto contigo…-

-…- Miku permanece en silencio detrás de la silla de Luka, esta está dándole la espalda mientras finge que revisa los apuntes en su libreta.

-Al parecer ya lo entendiste…- Luka se voltea para mirar a Miku, pero la imagen con la que se encuentra termina por devolverle los sentimientos de culpa que tuvo al principio. La chica tiene una expresión triste y confundida. Una pequeña parte de ella quiere levantarse y abrazarla, sin embargo sabe que eso no sería lo correcto.

-Deberías vestirte y llamar a alguien pronto…- Dicho esto Miku asiente, luego de vestirse toma su celular y marca un numero, tras una corta conversación todo esta listo.

-Llegaran en 20 minutos.-

-Ya veo…-

El resto del tiempo parece eterno, el silencio reina en la habitación y el sonido de las teclas es el único sonido de fondo. Luego de lo que parece una eterna espera el sonido de un mensaje entrante en el celular de Miku indica que el auto que la llevara de vuelta ha llegado.

-Luka…-

-¿Qué?

-Tu… ¿realmente no quieres volver a verme?-

-Asi es, no quiero volver a verte, no tengo intención de desarrollar algo contigo…-

-Bien…entonces adiós…espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz…- Dicho esto Miku le sonríe ampliamente aunque por dentro quisiera llorar por el extraño desenlace de los hechos. Camina con paso rápido hasta la puerta. Corriendo luego por las escaleras, sin importarle la cantidad de pisos. Llega a la entrada con la respiración entrecortada y las lagrimas fluyendo por su rostro. Le pide al chofer que por favor no pregunte nada.

Luka por su parte deja caer su cabeza en el escritorio, preguntándose si realmente la decisión que ha tomado esta bien. Después de toda aquella extraña le regalo sus emociones sin ningún tipo de falsedad. Lo que Miku le había dicho en uno de los intervalos que la pelirrosa producía a propósito para no cansarla tanto aun resonaba en su mente.

_-Me gustas…-_

_-Eso es ridículo, apenas sabes quién soy…-_

_-Entonces déjame conocerte más...asi no tendrás que estar sola de nuevo…-_

Aun se preguntaba como aquella chica había logrado ver a través de ella. Como había logrado dejar expuesta su soledad. La vergüenza y el remordimiento comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Ella había llegado a pedirle que por favor la abrazase, que por favor la quisiese, incluso si era una mentira. Ella era la responsable de darle esperanzas a Miku. Y por eso también tenía que ser la responsable de destruir dichas esperanzas. O eso es lo que había pensado. Pero ahora todo se revolvía en su mente haciéndola dudar.

-Es imposible que me guste alguien como ella…imposible…- Sin poder escribir nada Luka decide tirarse sobre la cama. Pero estando sobre esta sus pensamientos solo se incrementan. El lado en que ha estado Miku temporalmente se ha impregnado de su fragancia, haciendo que se inquiete más y más para luego caer en un sueño que detiene su tormenta interna de manera temporal.

* * *

Y aqui termina el primer capitulo, como siempre espero y acepto sus criticas, opiniones y demaces siempre que sean dichas con respeto ^^

**Nota:** Seiteiki kon es una abreviación de Seiteki Konpanion, literalmente significa compañero sexual. Originalmente iba a hacer un juego de palabras puesto que asi su significado cambia pero no se hubiera entendido bien asi que lo deje asi.


	2. Reencuentro con sabor a café

Segundo capitulo de esta historia que la verdad no tiene demasiada seriedad...como sea espero disfruten este capitulo ^^

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro con sabor a café

En el exterior de un popular café está sentada una chica de cabellos rojos similares al color de las guindas. Un rebelde mechón resalta en su cabeza casi en forma de antena. Frente a ella hay una taza de café y un par de blocs de dibujo. Con una tranquila expresión observa a su alrededor en busca de quien la cito a tal lugar.

-Perdón por la demora, Miki.- Una somnolienta Luka llega por detrás de la chica para luego tomar asiento frente a ella. Su rostro está decorado por oscuras ojeras.

-No te preocupes, tuve tiempo de perfeccionar mas los bocetos, aunque por tu apariencia creo que no quieres hablar precisamente de trabajo ¿verdad?- Miki le dirige una amplia sonrisa para luego hacerle señas a una de las empleadas, tras una breve orden esta se retira.

-Ah…diste en el blanco…aunque no sé si realmente quiera hablar de eso…- Luka hace una de incomodidad mientras deja escapar una pequeña risa.

-Umm…hace una semana me mandaste un mensaje que decía que tenías un bloqueo mental y que no podías escribir absolutamente nada. Cuando te llame para preguntarte dijiste que todo era culpa de "ella" asi que pensé que habías vuelto a hablar con Gakuko.- La joven hace una expresión de comillas con sus dedos mientras agradece a la eficiente camarera que ya ha traido la orden. Luka toma un sorbo de la caliente bebida antes de responder.

-No hay manera de que eso suceda…la culpa la tiene esa maldita chica, ella y sus estúpidas expresiones intentado hacer que me crea que realmente siente cariño por mi…- La pelirrosa habla amargamente mientras mira al vacio.

-¿Quien?...- Miki la observa mientras ladea su cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

-Miku…-

-Eso no resuelve mucho mis dudas…

-Una chica que apareció en mi apartamento hace una semana diciéndome que era una enviada de la empresa Seiteki Kon ha pedido del imbécil de Gakupo…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tal como escuchaste, al parecer tú si sabes qué es eso de Seiteki Kon…- Tras esto Miki asiente con la cabeza levemente.

-De cualquier manera creo que Kamui-san lo hizo por tu bien, ya sabes para que te…-

-Para que me relajara…pero…como se supone que trabaje relajada si él es el hermano de mí…de Gakuko…- Luka baja la mirada. Miki la mira compasiva.

-Tranquila, él siempre tiene ideas extrañas…aunque creo que esta vez se excedió, de cualquier manera ¿qué hiciste?, ¿La devolviste?- La pelirroja pregunta mientras la mira fijamente. Luka vacila un par de instantes antes de responder.

-No exactamente…-

-¿Entonces?, ¿Lo hicieron?-

-Umm…- Luka responde vagamente mientras intenta huir de la reprochadora mirada de su amiga.

-Luka, creí que eso iba en contra de tus principios.-

-Yo también, pero por alguna razón no pude detenerme, ademas ella me dijo que le gustaba.-

-¿Enserio? eso es algo muy rápido, aunque entiendo que las personas que se dedican a eso siempre tienen una especie de libreto para estas cosas.-

-Yo pensé lo mismo pero…ella era muy torpe y ademas estaba muy nerviosa…creo que era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien que no fuera su "tutora".-

-Asi que tienen tutores para eso…-

-Es extraño pero cierto…-

-Pero bueno, lo importante aquí es que paso con ella.-

-Yo…la eche después de que terminamos de hacerlo…-

-¿Tan mala fue la experiencia?-

-No se trata de eso… es solo que yo no quiero…-

-Pero a pesar de que no quieres no has podido dejar de pensar en ella, ese es el motivo principal de porque yo estoy aquí y de porque esas cosas están en tus ojos.- Miki apunta a las ojeras de Luka con expresión graciosa.

-Umm…-

-No me vengas con "umm" si te inquieta es porque te gusta, ¿verdad?-

-No, no puede ser que me guste alguien a quien no conozco.-

-Pero a ella le gustas y no te conoce…-

-Eso es lo que lo hace tan complicado…ella de alguna forma supo que había tenido malas experiencias…ella lo dijo…déjame conocerte y asi no estarás mas sola…-

-Eso es una fuerte declaración, pero significa que ella quiere intentarlo, solo falta que tu lo intentes…quizás resulte y ella sea quien tiene la otra mitad de tu hilo rojo.- Miki le guiña el ojo mientras termina de beber lo que queda en su taza.

-Después de tener dos relaciones fallidas, con un hombre y con una mujer, ya no puedo creer en cosas como esa.-

-Entonces tampoco te servirá que diga que ¿la tercera es la vencida?-

-Quien sabe…de igual manera no tengo como encontrarla…-

-¿No? Pero si es muy sencillo solo tienes que llamar a la compañía y…-

-No hay manera que haga algo como eso…-

-Umm…no deberías hacerte la difícil…pero bueno si ella es la indicada entonces tarde o temprano aparecerá de nuevo en tu vida.-

-Umm…-

-Ya te dije que no me respondas con "umm", de igual forma si este asunto ya esta semi zanjado me gustaría hablar del trabajo…-

-Está bien.-

Cerca del café, en la banca de una plaza una joven de cabellos aguamarina suspira mirando al cielo mientras sostiene un café helado en sus manos.

-Me gustas…a pesar de que lo dije impulsivamente no tengo dudas de que es verdad…- Piensa Miku mientras que su rostro se va tornando cada vez más triste.

-Nunca he salido con nadie y la relación que tengo con mi tutora no puedo llamarla amor de pareja, sin embargo cuando la vi me pareció que tenía algo diferente al resto de la gente que he conocido. No me gusta por el hecho de ser quien escribe las novelas que me gustan…no…ese gusto es mas admiración.- Continua pensando mientras sorbe un poco de su bebida helada.

-¡Aaaah! Maldición…no puedo entenderme…solo sé que quiero volver a verla…- Pronuncia Miku con un tono que va en descenso. Al acabar su café decide dirigirse a la librería.

-Ella tenía todos los tomos de la novela…bueno es lo más normal puesto que ella las escribe...- Piensa mientras camina despreocupadamente. Tras una breve búsqueda y una exitosa compra sale de la tienda un poco más animada que antes. Pero al pasar por un callejón es tomada sorpresivamente por el brazo y arrastrada hacia este. Tras la breve conmoción Miku observa al responsable consiguiendo solo sorprenderse más.

-Lu ¡Luka!-

-¡Sshhh!-

-…- Miku baja la mirada al ver que Luka no parece feliz por verla.-

-Lo siento…- La pelirrosa susurra mientras desvía su mirada.

-¿Ah?- La joven de aguamarinos cabellos la mira confundida intentado lograr que sus ojos se encuentren, cuando esto sucede ve como la pelirrosa se le acerca peligrosamente hasta besarla. Un beso cortó pero que basta para devolverle el optimismo.

-Lo siento…no debí hacer lo que hice…ya sabes…hace una semana…- Luka vuelve a desviar la mirada mientras intenta mantener un tono distante. Sin embargo Miku la toma del brazo y la dirige hasta la plaza en la que estaba sentada hace un rato.

-¿Quieres un helado?- Miku le sonríe amablemente, igual que cuando se despidió de ella aquella noche.

-Pero…-

-Ah, tranquila, yo invito.- Dicho esto la enérgica chica de las coletas aguamarinas emprende su paso hacia el cercano puesto de helados.

-Se supone que yo me estoy disculpando contigo…por tanto yo debería invitarte algo…como sea…te vi por casualidad entrando en la liberaría y como una acosadora te espere... ¿realmente vale la pena? La bese impulsivamente asi que creo que quizás si…pero aun asi…ahora… ¿que se supone que haga?- Luka piensa esto mientras sigue con la mirada a Miku. Cuando esta regresa se sorprende por lo que ha traido. Ambos conos tienen tres sabores diferentes.

-Lo siento…no pude decidirme asi que traje combinaciones comunes ¿ves? Uno tiene sabores cítricos y el otro sabores dulces.- Miku habla entusiasta.

-Ah…ya veo…- Luka contesta desinteresada.

-EL jefe de mi trabajo me enseño sobre la diversidad de sabores que se pueden obtener solo con la combinación de los sabores básicos, es realmente genial.-

-¿Lo es?- La pelirrosa contesta con un tono frio. Después de tanto tiempo sin relacionarse asi con alguien la apatía se ha vuelto algo común en ella.

-Ah…bueno…como sea ¿Cuál quieres?- La más joven intenta salir del momento incomodo con una delicada sonrisa.

-El cítrico.-

-Supuse que elegirías ese…- Miku susurra mientras la mira.

-¿Ah? ¿Enserio?- Luka entiende perfectamente a indirecta, sin embargo intenta controlarse.

Ambas dan la primera probada a sus helados. Sin embargo cuando Miku intenta controlar el chorreo de uno de los sabores termina haciendo que estos caigan al suelo.

-Mi…mi helado…- Miku hace un pequeño puchero mientras observa los dos sabores que han caído al suelo.

-Ten.- Luka extiende su helado y con precisión traspasa dos de sus sabores al cono de Miku.

-Dicen que lo dulce y lo cítrico queda bien.- Concluye mientras desvía la mirada. Un breve silencio se instala hasta que la pelirrosa decide romperlo mirando nuevamente a Miku. Quien la toma desprevenida al comenzar un intenso beso, muy diferente al que ella le ha dado hace unos minutos. Cuando este termina el susurro proveniente de la boca de la menor produce una melosa molestia en el corazón de Luka.

-Tienes razón…el café con chocolate y el café negro queda bien…- Miku vuelve a sonreír cerrando esta vez sus ojos, el sonrojo en su rostro es claro pero a diferencia de Luka, no parece molestarle.

-Umm.- Luka come su helado en silencio observando discretamente como Miku come delicadamente su helado para no repetir el reciente accidente.

-Eres realmente…linda, no, espera…eres torpe...y eso no es para nada lindo…es molesto…si…es una molestia….- Piensa la pelirrosa sacudiendo su cabeza al corregir su frase. Unos comentarios provenientes de la banca cercana a ellas la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Viste eso? Ambas son chicas pero se acaban de besar…-

-Deberían hacer esas cosas en privado…-

Dos chicas susurran mientras observan indiscretamente a Miku y Luka. Esta última decide comentar una respuesta en voz alta.

-¿Si a mi me molestaran sus comentarios entonces tendría que pedirles que los hicieran en privado?- Pregunta mientras observa el cielo. Ambas chicas se sorprenden cesando con los murmullos.

-Si no tienen una respuesta para eso entonces les daré un consejo…si no les gusta lo que ven entonces no miren…- Luka pronuncia esto mientras las mira a ambas por un instante. Luego de eso toma a Miku por el brazo.

-Miku, la gente aquí es demasiado desagradable como para mirarla, vámonos.- Pronuncia mientras le dirige una mirada asesina a ambas chicas.

-Está bien…- Miku se levanta tranquila y bastante feliz.

Dicho esto ambas comienzan a caminar lentamente en un silencio distinto a los anteriores que antes han provocado. Miku decide hablar.

-Luka, tengo que ir a mi trabajo a dejar unos documentos…pero no quiero despedirme de ti…asi que bueno… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?-

-Está bien…al fin y al cabo es mi día libre…- La pelirrosa esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creí que los novelistas siempre tenían días libres…- Miku intenta continuar la conversación con la esperanza de que Luka no la termine fríamente.

-Bueno técnicamente si, pero uno debe escribir cierta cantidad de páginas en un plazo estimado, de lo contrario el proyecto podría atrasarse…-

-Debe ser muy estresante….-

-A veces…-

-Esas ojeras son por quedarte escribiendo hasta la madrugada ¿verdad?- La inocente pregunta de Miku toma desprevenida a Luka haciendo que su cuerpo reaccione antes que su mente, probándole un intenso sonrojo.

-No exactamente…- Contesta desviando la mirada.

-Yo tuve que utilizar pastillas para dormir…- Miku contesta tranquila mientras le señala que deben doblar. El silencio se instala nuevamente. Luka comienza a recordar su conversación con Miki.

-Miku.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No es nada…-

-Está bien…-

-Acabo de iniciar una conversación sin sentido solo para oír su voz, esto está realmente mal…si sigo asi yo…- Los pensamientos de Luka se interrumpen al sentir el contacto de la mano de Miku, inconscientemente le corresponde apretándola levemente. El resto del camino pequeñas y triviales conversaciones aligeran el ambiente.

-Bien, ya llegamos…- Miku se detiene ante un gran y aparentemente lujoso edificio.-

-¿Ah?- El rostro de Luka muestra lo confundida que esta.

-Este es mi segundo trabajo, aunque aquí desde hace una semana solo me ocupo de los informes y solicitudes…bueno no es como si antes no me ocupara de esto…en fin…entremos.-

Luka es dirigida por Miku hasta el ascensor, en su mente palabras sueltas le dan un mal presentimiento. Al llegar a un determinado piso ambas bajan y comienzan a caminar por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta con las iniciales S.K.

-Lo sabía…- Piensa para sí misma Luka mientras nota la naturalidad con la que Miku abre la puerta.

El interior es revelado. Una amplia sala decorada al mejor estilo casino con tonos de rojo, negro y dorado. En los sofás que están repartidos por la habitación se encuentran sentados tres de las cinco personas que Luka divisa.

-Ya regrese.- Miku saluda con la mano en la que tiene la pequeña bolsa con la novela.

-Bienvenida ojou-san, ¿consiguió lo que quería?- Un chico de cabellos plateados que tiene un mechón muy similar al de Miki saluda con su mano mientras sonríe.

-Obviamente lo consiguió, no ves que lo trae agarrado de su mano.-

-Lo trae… ¿acaso para esa mujer no tengo el rango de persona?- Piensa Luka mientras observa a la mujer, es rubia y bastante atractiva, con el detalle de que en su cuello y sus brazos se ven notorias suturas.

-Ann-san, se equivoca, esto es lo que fui a conseguir…- Miku agita con inocencia la pequeña bolsa ignorando la reciente indirecta.

-¿Cuantos tomos de esa novela ligera le faltan ahora ojou-san?- Un joven de cabellos rosa pálido pregunta mientras arregla su corbata.

-Si incluyo el que saldrá serian dos.- Miku responde animada mientras toma asiento en uno de los sofás. Luka observa a los dos extraños que no han hablado, ambos se encuentran detrás de una especie de mostrador.

-Ellos son los hermanos Kasane, ambos están a cargo de tomar solicitudes, responder dudas, definir las tarifas mensuales y cuidar la integridad de los que trabajan aquí.-

-Ah…ya veo.- Luka responde con tono perdido mientras observa a las tres personas que amistosamente han llamado ojou-san a Miku.

-Ellos son parte del grupo de elite de la empresa…- Miku le sonríe mientras aprieta un poco más la mano de la pelirrosa.

-Ah…- Luka vuelve a perderse mirando esta vez un cuadro detrás del mostrador. Un hombre y una mujer de elegante apariencia vestidos con trajes formales.

-Esa mujer tiene algo que se me hace muy familiar…- Luka contempla al cuadro y luego dirige su mirada hacia Miku, encontrando las respuestas.

-Claro…esa mujer es muy parecida a Miku…solo que en una forma más…mas…sensual…- La pelirrosa se sonroja al ver que el atractivo de la mujer que parece ser la madre de Miku ha logrado ponerla nerviosa.

-Iré a dejar los documentos, vuelvo enseguida.- Miku se levanta y se dirige hasta una puerta junto al mostrador.

-…-Cuando está dispuesta a seguir con su inspección nota que alguien está detrás de ella.

-Esta mujer huele bien…- El chico de cabellos plateados esta peligrosamente cerca de ella oliendo su cabello. Luka queda en shock por unos instantes pero cuando esta dispuesta a hacer algo el contacto de unas manos sobre sus senos la paraliza nuevamente.

-Y tiene un buen físico.- La mujer rubia de antes está tocando sin pudor alguno sus senos mientras analiza con la mirada el resto del cuerpo de Luka. Esta solo hace una mueca de incomodidad buscando con la mirada alguna posible alma caritativa que la salve.

-Y sabe bien…- El breve roce de una lengua contra su cuello hace que se levante casi al instante. El joven de cabellos rosa pálido la mira tranquilo. Como si lo que acaba de hacer fuera algo normal. La pelirrosa por su parte intenta articular alguna frase.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciéndole a Luka?- La justa aparición de Miku hace que suspire aliviada sentándose nuevamente.

-Ojou-san.- Pronuncian los tres al mismo tiempo.-

-Solo estábamos inspeccionándola…después de todo no queremos que vuelva a deprimirse por culpa de alguien…- Las palabras de la mujer rubia le llegan como estacas a Luka quien solo atina a mirar el piso.

-Asi es…aunque esta mujer parece inofensiva…- El joven de cabellos rosa pálido y ojos miel asiente con la cabeza.

-Si usted volviese a tener contacto con la mujer de hace una semana entonces nosotros nos aseguraremos de hacerla pagar por cada una de sus lagrimas ojou-san.- El chico de cabellos plateados presenta una cara bastante intimidante. Luka solo atina a bajar aun más su mirada. Miku en tanto intenta disimular la incomodidad.

-Ella es la mujer de hace una semana…- Pronuncia al fin la de cabellos aguamarina al tiempo que se pone delante de Luka.

-Pero…Ann-san, Piko-kun y Yuma-kun por favor escúchenme…lo que paso hace una semana ya está olvidado, ustedes mismos comprobaron que no es una mala persona, solo es un poco fría a veces.- Miku sonríe mientras mira a los tres nombrados.

-Supongo que tiene razón, pero aun asi ojou-san…- Piko extiende sus manos con un rostro preocupado, Yuuma y Ann también presentan el mismo semblante.

-Se que se preocupan por mi y se los agradezco…- La siempre presente sonrisa de Miku termina por hacer que los tres cedan y tomen asiento. Luka permanece en silencio.

-Lo sentimos Luka-san.- Los tres hacen una breve reverencia con su cabeza. Luka mueve sus manos en señal de que no es nada.

-Esta gente es realmente extraña…pero supongo que dentro de todo es normal que reaccionen asi…se nota que quieren y respetan mucho a Miku…- Piensa mientras espera a que Miku vuelva a sentarse a su lado.

-Lo siento…a veces son un poco extremos…- Miku ríe nerviosa pero se tranquiliza al sentir la mano de Luka cerca de la suya.

-Umm…- Responde Luka con tono despreocupado mientras desvía la mirada. La entrada de una sexta persona a la habitación le devuelve la tensión a su cuerpo y rostro.

La mujer del cuadro de antes ha aparecido, llevando un elegante y revelador vestido rojo carmesí, su cabello del mismo color que el de Miku está recogido, aunque varios mechones escapan dándole un aspecto salvaje. Su mirada instintivamente seductora se cruza con la de Luka, quien nerviosa intenta fijarse en algo más.

-Que tenemos aquí…- La mujer camina elegantemente hasta quedar frente a Miku y Luka. Tomando con una de sus manos el rostro de Luka para luego darle un beso haciendo que la pelirrosa abra sus ojos sorprendida y apriete con fuerza la mano de Miku. Quien al toser indignada logra que su madre deje a Luka tranquila.

-Mamá…te he dicho que no hagas eso con toda la gente que conoces…-

-No lo hago con todo el mundo…solo con los que parecen cercanos a ti…-

-Ah… ¿enserio?…pues lo hiciste con Gumi, con Kaito-san, con Meiko-san y con Mizki-senpai…-

-Pero ellos no parecieron incómodos…-

-Como que no…de cualquier manera de ahora en adelante mantén una distancia prudente con Luka por favor…-

-Umm…como siempre no captas mi sentido del humor…de cualquier manera tu forma de actuar me demuestra que ella es diferente del resto…-

-Está diciendo que lo que me acaba de hacer era una especie de broma…- Piensa Luka mientras nota que Miku se ha movido para abrazarla de frente.

-Es que…ella es…ella es mi…- Miku oculta su rostro en el pecho de Luka mientras balbucea su frase. Todos en la habitación están pendientes del o que dirá.

-Soy su novia…es un gusto conocerla…- Luka deja escapar estas palabras en tono serio y tranquila.

-Se que lo que acabo de hacer es un grave error, pero si Miku responde que no somos nada entonces su madre podría atraparme con más de sus bromas…algo como "si no eres nada de Miku entonces puedo hacerte lo que quiera", por otra parte esos tres podrían ponerse agresivos "si no eres nada serio de la ojou entonces que estás haciendo con ella".- Piensa la pelirrosa mientras siente escalofríos al pensar en los posibles casos.

-Ya veo…también es un gusto conocerte Luka, de antemano gracias por no juzgar nuestro negocio principal.- La madre de Miku le sonríe al tiempo que le guiña un ojo, luego toma asiento en un sillón.

-Supongo que Miku ya debió explicarte un poco acerca de la "Seiteki Kon" que funciona en todo este edificio.-

-Umm…-

-Espera… ¡¿en todo el edificio?!...entonces significa que cada una de las habitación esta destinada para "eso".- Piensa Luka mientras mira a Miku buscando respuestas, sabiendo que de alguna manera esta comprenderá lo que está pensando.

-Las habitaciones tienen varios propósitos, en la parte superior están las habitaciones e todos los que trabajan aquí, mientras que en las inferiores están las habitaciones donde se llevan a cabo las solicitudes directas.- Miku le habla sin querer mirarla a los ojos. Luka asiente más tranquila.

-A veces se piden solo las habitaciones, pero bueno continuando con la explicación de mi hija, en los primeros pisos se encuentran distintos centros de entretención. En el fondo no somos solo prestadores sexuales.-

-Ya veo…-

-Ah, ademas tenemos un servicio de limpieza de chicos atractivos…lo instauramos hace poco pero tiene bastante popularidad, si algún día quieres probar sus servicios te los ofreceremos gratis…-

-Ah, gracias, pero yo ya tengo a Miriam-san…-

-¿Ella es mayor que tú?-

-Si…por unos cuantos años…-

-Asi que eres del tipo que gusta de las mujeres con experiencia...-

-Solo diré que no entiendo como la conversación termino asi.-

-Era solo una broma. Por cierta hija, ya estas libre, si quieres puedes ir a tu habitación…-

-Bien…- Con esto Miku se retira de la habitación e compañía de Luka. Sin soltarse de las manos ambas vuelven al ascensor. El trayecto al bajar es más corto y pronto llegan a una puerta un poco diferente a las demás.

-Adelante.- Pronuncia Miku con timidez al abrir la puerta. El interior de la habitación es amplio, contando con una sala de estar y una cocina.

-Ya entiendo a lo que se refería con habitaciones para vivir. Esto realmente parece un apartamento normal.-

-Asi es…como sea, preparare algo rápido tu solo ponte cómoda…-

-Espera.- Luka atrae a Miku hasta ella, abrazándola por la cintura.-

-¿Pa-pasa algo?-

-No es nada…solo quería hacer esto.- Dicho esto Luka acerca un poco más a Miku para luego besarla. Por varios minutos el solo sonido de las respiraciones de ambas, cada vez más agitadas, es lo único que puede oírse en la habitación.

-Luka…- Miku aprovecha el hecho de que Luka esta besando su cuello para poder hablar.

-Umm…- La pelirrosa realiza este sonido sin despegarse del cuello de la más joven.

-Lo que dijiste antes ¿era verdad?-

-Umm…-

-¿Eso que se supone que significa?- Miku habla impaciente mientras siente los dientes de Luka morderla suavemente.

-Que si…pero que no significa que te hayas convertido en el centro de mi vida…- Luka al concluir su tarea en el cuello de Miku levanta su cabeza para mirarla.

-Yo…me esforzare por llegar a serlo…- Miku le dedica su sonrisa infantil mientras la abraza por el cuello.

-Umm…- Luka solo desvía la mirada para luego sentir en su cuello un leve cosquilleo.

-Venganza…- Miku pronuncia esto cerca de su oído antes de continuar besando y mordiendo cariñosamente el cuello de la mayor.

Pronto las caricias de ambas aumentan su intensidad. Sin resistirlo más Luka se resigna al hecho de que nuevamente lo hará con alguien relativamente nueva en su vida. Cuando todo termina un mensaje en su celular rompe con toda la calma que hace un par de minutos se ha formado.

-Lu-chan, espero que estés bien, el otro día vi el nuevo tomo de tu novela en la vitrina de una librería…ha tenido mucho éxito…quizás podríamos juntarnos a comer algo para celebrarlo…- La pelirrosa esta sorprendida, en sus azules ojos puede notarse la calidez, como si se encontrar mirando a la persona quien le han envido el mensaje.

-Gakuko…- Pronuncia absorta mientras mira la pantalla.

-¿Quién es ella?- Miku la mira preocupada. En un par de segundos Luka regresa a su estado normal tirando el teléfono hasta los pies de la cama.

-Nadie…- Luka intenta tomar el rostro de Miku con sus manos para besarla pero esta la interrumpe.

-Ella es alguien importante para ti ¿verdad?-

-No…ya no…y para demostrártelo…- Luka se levanta para tomar su celular cuando vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada le indica a Miku que se acerque para que pueda leer el mensaje.

-¿Ves? No es nada comprometedor…después de todo las cosas con ella se terminaron hace mucho…- La pelirrosa habla en tono amigable mientras escribe una respuesta. Cuando Miku lee dicha respuesta se inquieta un poco con un conjunto de palabras que este contiene.

-¿reservación para tres?-

-Si, para que vayas conmigo.-

-Pero…-

-Tu eres mi novia ahora, y ella tiene que saberlo…- Pronuncia la pelirrosa mientras verifica que el mensaje se ha envido. Al mirar nuevamente a Miku ve claramente como un par de lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Porque estoy feliz…-

-Idiota.- Luka limpia con sus dedos las lagrimas de Miku, quien luego de esto solo atina a abrazar a la pelirrosa.

-Aunque sea idiota al menos tengo algo claro.-

-¿Qué?

-Que te quiero.-

-Umm…-

* * *

Y aqui termina el capitulo, si no pierdo mi motivacion quizas tenga el siguiente capitulo pronto. Ahora y aunque suene repetitivo y subliminal, espero sus reviews con lo que sea que quieran decir acerca de la historia.

A mi no me engañan...se que quisieran decir algo como "Exigimos mas escenas eroticas de Miku y Luka" e_e na, pero enserio tirar una review revive a un escritor mas de lo que creen asi que tenganlo en mente no solo para esta historia si no para todas las que lean :33

Y bueno ahora la clsica parte donde respondo reviews ^^

**Nael Tenoh:** Muchas gracias por la review, me siento un poco mal por que no he podido leer tus historias (apenas si he dejado una review loca por ahi xd) pero bueno esta historia avanzara rapido ya que no tendra casi nada de drama, como siemrpe buenas vibras para ti, gracias por promocionar esta histprai en tu pagina y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**eclipse total:** Como siempre gracias por la review, es bueno saber que consideraste esta historia. Y bueno aqui Luka tiene una extrema falta de resistencia ante Miku xD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Saludos ^^


	3. Cuidado con la ex novia

He aqui el tercer capitulo de esta historia, la verdad hace como dos semanas que venia diciendo "mañana lo termino" xD como sea espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Capitulo 3: Cuidado con la ex novia

El reloj digital de la pequeña mesita de noche marcaba ya más de mediodía cuando Miku despertó dificultosamente a causa de la tenue luz que entraba en la habitación. El lado de la cama en el que se encontraba le dio como primera vista el ventanal, que aun permanecía cubierto por las cortinas. Instintivamente llevo su mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama, esperando encontrar a quien poco antes la había reconocido como su novia. Sin embargo solo encontró un espacio vacío.

-Luka...- Susurra desanimada para luego desahogarse en un tono de clara molestia.

-Al irte asi pareciera que estas huyendo de mi…y eso no sería tan anormal si no fuera por... ¡si no fuera porque dijiste que era tu novia!-

Tras un minuto de minuciosa reflexión hacia el resto de la habitación Miku confirma que Luka no está. Un tanto frustrada decide darse una ducha. Al salir de esta nota que en su celular hay un nuevo mensaje.

"La invitación de Gakuko es en cinco días…si no quieres avergonzarme más te vale que vayas bien vestida… "

Tras una mueca de molestia Miku responde el mensaje rápidamente. En una de las tantas oficinas de la editorial Luka recibe el mensaje.

"Ya veras, hare que te arrepientas de haberme dicho eso con tanta falta de sutileza! PD: Al menos podrías decir hola"

Al ver el mensaje Luka solo ríe levemente. Su asesor le indica que la reunión está por comenzar asi que escribe una pequeña respuesta. El simple tintineo de un nuevo mensaje hace que Miku coja su celular rápidamente de la mesa.

"Umm…"

Tras leer la respuesta Miku solo suspira, intentando centrar su atención en el primer mensaje. En tan solo cinco días conocerá a la persona que estuvo con Luka antes que ella.

-Me pregunto qué clase de persona será.- Piensa la joven de cabellos aguamarina mientras sale de su habitación para dirigirse a la oficina de la Seiteki Kon. Al abrir la puerta Yuma y Ann la reciben amistosamente.

-¡Ojou!-

-Buenas.- Miku le sonríe a ambos mientras saluda con la mano a los hermanos Kasane que han detenido su trabajo para dirigirle una sonrisa. Es en ese momento en el que una idea fugaz cruza por su mente.

-Si investigo un poco acerca de esa tal Gakuko no estaría haciendo nada malo ¿verdad?...después de todo solo quiero saber un par de cosas…ademas no es como si Luka fuera a decirme algo acerca de ella…- Piensa mientras camina hacia el mostrador.

-Teto-san, Ted-san, ¿están ocupados?- Miku se apoya sobre el mostrador dirigiéndoles una sonrisa infantil mientras espera una respuesta.

-Para usted siempre tenemos tiempo ojou, asi que ¿en qué podemos ayudarla?- El joven Kasane contesta mientras arregla sus gafas. Su hermana solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Bueno, me gustaría saber algo acerca de alguien…-

-Eso es un trabajo sencillo para nosotros.-

-Bien…entonces…me gustaría saber acerca de una persona llamada Gakuko…-

-¿Y el apellido?-

-No se mas que su nombre Teto-san, pero estoy segura de que pueden encontrarla de otra manera…a través de Luka…- Al terminar su frase baja su mirada.

-Ya veo…bien, no necesitamos más detalles, cuando hayamos hecho una recopilación decente de datos se la entregaremos.-

-Gracias.- Tras esto Miku se dirige a uno de los sofás. En un par de minutos Yuma y Ann llegan para acompañarla. La mujer trae una bandeja con te y pastelitos, mientras que el joven baraja un mazo de cartas.

-Juguemos algo para que su espera no sea tan eterna, ojou.-

Y mediante esa propuesta los tres comienzan a jugar, acomodando de alguna manera una de las tantas mesas entre los sofás. Tras varias minutos de espera Teto al fin pronuncia las palabras que Miku estaba esperando.

-Está listo ojou-san.- Dice al tiempo que se levanta para extender un par de hojas sobre el mostrador al que la joven de aguamarinos cabellos a llegado con gran velocidad.

-Ojou, ¿tan ansiosa esta por saber acerca de esa tal Gakuko?- Pregunta Yuma en tono curioso.

-Tú no lo entenderías Yuma-kun, para una mujer enamorada es extremadamente importante saber sobre ciertas personas…esa tal Gakuko debió ser alguien muy cercana a su novia ¿verdad?-

-Ah…pues…si…ella era su novia.- Miku balbucea mientras en su rostro se dibuja una expresión de clara inseguridad.

-Oh…ya veo… ¿le gustaría que yo leyera lo que los hermanos Kasane acaban de encontrar?- Pregunta la rubia mientras extiende amablemente su mano.

-Está bien, ademas creo que si lo escucho de ti le restare importancia.-

-Yo creo que nadie puede superarla ojou.- Afirma Yuma con un tono y una expresión confiada.

-Ya lo veremos…- Miku vuelve a sentarse en el sofá esperando a que Ann comience con su lectura pero en ese momento Ted se le acerca para entregarle una hoja.

-Olvide esto ojou-san, es una fotografía relativamente nueva de Gakuko…- Dice al tiempo que le entrega la hoja y se devuelve al mostrador.

La fotografía que ha recibido Miku no le entrega precisamente un golpe de confianza. En la fotografía se le puede ver sentada en lo que parece ser los roquerios de una playa, lleva un vestido blanco sencillo. Su cabello es de un morado oscuro y, según los cálculos de Miku, debe tener casi el mismo largo que el de Luka. La expresión de su rostro es suave y cariñosa. Miku suspira. Yuma y Ann que se han sentado en los costados del sofá para ver la fotografía solo hacen una pequeña mueca de despreocupación.

-Tal y como lo dije no tenia de que preocuparse ojou, usted es mil veces más linda que esa mujer.- Afirma Yuma mientras que Ann asiente tenuemente con la cabeza.

-Quizás para ustedes…como sea Ann-san…- Miku le señala las hojas a la rubia que inmediatamente entiende que es hora de leer la lista de datos.

-Está bien, resumiendo en datos simples: Su nombre es Gakuko Kamui. Tiene 27 años. Tiene un hermano. Estudio en la Universidad de Tokio. Se traslado de domicilio hace cinco años. Vive con una mujer llamada Mew. Actualmente trabaja en una importante empresa. Y eso es todo respecto a datos generales.- Concluye Ann al tiempo que mira a Miku quien susurro cabizbaja.

-Tienen la misma edad…significa que salieron juntas de la universidad…aunque al parecer estudiaron cosas diferentes…pero se mudo hace 5 años…eso quiere decir que aun estaba estudiando…me pregunto si en ese tiempo ellas ya…ah…pero de ser asi entonces cuando tiempo…- La joven de aguamarinos cabellos finalmente se rinde dejando ir un gran suspiro.

-Tranquila ojou, de seguro los datos personales dejaran en evidencia que no es una mujer perfecta…- La anima Yuma dándole leves palmadas en el hombro.

-Bien, seguiré…donde me quede…ah si...sus datos personales…hey ustedes dos realmente se esforzaron hurgando en su vida…¡Good Job!- Pronuncia Ann asiéndoles una señal de aprobación con el pulgar a los hermanos Kasane que solo sonríen con satisfacción.

-Ahora me siento un poco mal por haber obtenido información de esta manera…-

-Pero usted pidió lo mismo cuando iba a conocer a Luka-san…-

-Pero es que eso es diferente…como sea…continua…-

-Bien. Tiene una gran situación económica, puesto que al parecer compra su ropa en tiendas exclusivas. Tiene un auto y una moto. Es una gran lectora ya que compra semanalmente un libro. También hay registros de asistir repetidamente a un restaurant italiano con reservaciones para dos personas. Hace un par de meses compro un gato en una tienda de mascotas. Toda esta información es gracias a la tarjeta de crédito que utiliza. El resto de las informaciones tienen que ver con un viaje realizado a Okinawa hace un par de meses.- Tras concluir Miku se ve aun mas abatida que antes.

-Compra un libro cada semana, yo con suerte puedo comprar un tomo por mes, excepto cuando el tomo es nuevo porque hay cuesta un poco mas…- Susurra mientras se arrepiente de haber buscado información de Gakuko.

-Aunque usted podría tener todos esos lujos si quisiera ojou…- Pronuncia Ann con suavidad.

-La ojou nunca aceptaría dinero que no ha sido ganado por ella, ¿o me equivoco?- Concluye Yuma.

-Es cierto, después de todo solo quiero parecer una persona normal…de lo contrario…- Miku deja su frase sin concluir puesto que sabe que el resto comprenderá a que se refiere.

Tras esto da las gracias y sale de la oficina. Las personas tras esta solo pueden desear que todo salga bien para aquella persona a la que tanto quieren. Mientras tanto en otra oficina Luka sale de una reunión relativamente breve pero importante. Luego de tomar el elevador y llegar al primer piso Miki y ella comienzan a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento.

-¿Te parece si pasamos a mi casa para profundizar más en tu nuevo proyecto?- Pregunta Luka con seriedad mientras saca las llaves para poder abrir el auto.

-Creo que primero quiero descansar un poco, recién ahora estoy tomándole el peso a lo que acepte.- Miki suspira al terminar su frase.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que lograras crear algo genial, eres una gran ilustradora y que te den respaldo financiero para un manga es solo la prueba de tu talento y esfuerzo.-

-Gracias Luka, creo que si no fuera por tus palabras e apoyo me hubiera perdido en el camino.-

-Y hubieses acabado haciendo doushinjis hentai a pedido…-

-Jajajaja…probablemente.-

Asi pues Luka dejo a Miki lo más cerca posible de su apartamento puesto que por algún motivo el tráfico estaba muy denso. En el trayecto de vuelta los pensamientos acerca del nuevo proyecto de Miki fueron desplazados por la invitación de Gakuko. En el momento en que recibió el mensaje la idea de pedirle una reservación para tres no fue un impulso. Ella realmente quería llevar Miku. Y al recordarla nuevamente sus pensamientos cambiaron. La luz que indicaba que podría avanzar el saco de sus reflexiones, dejándole presente la sensación de que quería que aquella cena llegara en menos tempo. Una idea fugaz cruzo por su mente. Al llegar al fin a su apartamento se desplomo pesadamente sobre el sofá y marco en su celular un número al tiempo que sonreía amargamente. No alcanzo a esperar ni cinco segundos cuando del otro lado se escucho una voz femenina que pronunciaba su nombre o parte de él.

-¿Lu-chan?-

-Hola, quería preguntarte algo.- Luka intenta sonar calmada pero la frustración en su voz es notoria.

-Al menos podrías preguntarme como estoy…- Gakuko habla relajada.

-Umm…-

-Pero bueno, ¿que querías preguntarme?-

-Es sobre la reservación…me preguntaba si tu…podrías cambiarla para una fecha mas cercana…-

-Ah…por un momento pensé que dirías si podía cambiar la reservación para dos personas…-

-Umm…¿puedes o no?-

-De poder puedo. Ademas en esta temporada incluso ese restaurant no tiene mucho atochamiento... ¿para cuándo la quieres Lu-chan?

-Para mañana en la noche…-

-¿Tanto quieres verme?- El insinuante tono de Gakuko desconcentra por un momento a Luka, pero una justa y precisa llamada entrante de parte de Miku la hace entrar más que en razón.

-No es por la razón que crees…o más bien la razón que quieres…como sea nos vemos mañana, estaré esperando un mensaje con la hora.

-Está bien…pero Lu-chan…te has vuelto más fría que antes…aunque eso también me gusta…estaré esperando verte.-

Tras la breve conversación Luka ha terminado más afectada de lo que creía. Las formas cariñosas en que Gakuko le habla solo contribuyen a recordar cómo fue que todo termino con ella.

-Lamento tanto haberme dado cuenta tan tarde que lo único que nos mantenía juntas era el éxtasis producido por tener sexo luego de un estresante examen…después de todo tu personalidad sigue siendo igual de molesta…- Susurra con amargura. La llamada perdida de Miku hace que le dé un corte a sus recuerdos. Sin perder tiempo le devuelve el llamado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta con tono frio y un tanto molesto, aunque realmente no sabe por qué.

-Ah…bueno…yo...- Miku suena nerviosa.

-¿Ah?- La pelirrosa pregunta intentando sonar más calmada, sintiendo un poco de culpa por haberse desquitado con Miku.

-Pues…me…me gustaría que…si puedes…me acompañes a comprar ropa para la cena…aunque bueno…no tendrías porque hacerlo y…-

-Está bien, ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunta al tiempo que se coloca con dificultad un el mismo par de zapatos que uso para asistir a la reunión.

-¿Ah, yo? Bueno…en mi habitación…quiero decir en…-

-Si entiendo, ¿por qué no bajas lentamente las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo?- Pronuncia Luka con un tono más amigable mientras sale de su apartamento.

-¿Para qué?- Miku está completamente confundida.

-Para asi ganar un poco de tiempo… ¿querías ir de compras o no?-

-Ah…si pero… ¡¿Iremos ahora mismo?!- La de cabellos aguamarina al fin entra en razón.

-No puedo creer que recién ahora lo notes, bien, nos vemos.- Tras terminar la llamada una pequeña sonrisa se instala en el rostro de la pelirrosa. Miku en tanto intenta ordenar sus pensamientos sin dejar de pensar que esto podría contar como una cita.

En un tiempo record Luka llega hasta la entrada del amplio edificio, buscando con la mirada a Miku. Al encontrarla una inevitable expresión de sorpresa se instala en su rostro. La joven lleva un atuendo sencillo compuesto de unos jeans negros, botas cortas marrón y un chaleco que combina con sus botas, todo esto acompañado de un pequeño bolso. Esta mirando el piso con una expresión nerviosa. Luka decide aprovecharse de esto para poder caminar y quedar frente a ella.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunta mientras le extiende una mano.

-Ah, ¡sí!- Miku se sorprende al escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa tan repentinamente, pero una vez que levanta la mirada el nerviosismo es reemplazado por la alegría. Ambas comienzan a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento.

-Te ves bien…- Pronuncia la pelirrosa mientras realiza un par de maniobras para poder salir del estacionamiento.

-Gracias.- Miku está tranquila. El solo hecho de poder ver a Luka hace que olvide todas sus preocupaciones.

-Umm…hubiera sido mejor si hubieras contestado con nerviosismo…-

-¿Ah?-

-No es nada.- Luka vuelve a sonreír mientras comienza a manejar.

Un silencio se instala en el auto por varios minutos aunque a ninguna parece molestarle. Miku se siente feliz al recordar los hechos del día anterior. Una melodía de rock proveniente de la radio hace que la más joven instantáneamente reaccione.

-Esa canción es muy buena…-

-No lo había escuchado antes…- Luka le sube un poco el volumen a pesar de que sus gustos se basan mas en las baladas.

-Es nueva, bueno aunque el grupo en si también es nuevo…pero son muy buenos…tienen dos cantantes principales y desde su primer single ha quedado la polémica de si son una pareja o si son hermanos…aunque yo opto por lo segundo…- Miku habla entusiasmada.

-Ah, ¿enserio?- Un bostezo involuntario genera la reacción equivocada por parte de Miku quien inmediatamente baja su mirada.

-¿Y cómo se llama esta canción?- Luka aprovecha la luz roja para poder mirarla y hacerle saber que el tema realmente le interesa, o más bien que le interesa oírla hablar del tema.

-Ah creo que Jabberwocky Jabber algo…no lo recuerdo bien.- La joven recupera la energía en su aguamarinos ojos, sintiéndose un poco mal por el hecho de ser tan susceptible ante las reacciones de Luka.

-Es un nombre muy extraño, aunque la canción tiene un buen ritmo.- Luka le sonríe antes de avanzar por la indicación de la luz en el semáforo.

-Sí, pero es genial…pronto darán un concierto… espero poder reunir suficiente dinero, después de todo Gumi también está decidida a ir.-

-¿Gumi? ¿Ella es tu compañera en la universidad?-

-Es mi compañera de trabajo y también de la universidad.-

-Oh…ya veo…bien, ya llegamos.- Luka concluye mientras estaciona el auto.

-¡Wah! ¿En qué momento?- Miku está claramente sorprendida, pero la reacción de Luka ante su reciente exclamación la sorprende aun mas. La pelirrosa deja escapar una transparente sonrisa antes de bajar del auto. Tras caminar un poco llegan a la entrada de una tienda de ropa de fiesta.

-Etto…Luka…-

-¿Qué pasa?

-La cena de casualidad será… ¿formal?-

-Ah, sí, y por cierto será mañana en la noche.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Asi es mejor, como sea vamos a escoger un vestido.- Luka habla relajada al tiempo que ambas entran en la amplia tienda que cuenta con trajes de fiesta tanto para mujer como para hombre.

-Ah, lo siento, pero no creo que pueda pagar algo de esta tienda.-

-No me importa, porque para eso traje esto.- Pronuncia Luka mientras saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta plateada.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada…dije que no dejaría que me avergüences ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Umm…- Miku hace un puchero. Luka solo ríe y comienza a dirigirla tomándola por los hombros.

-Con un vestido y un par de zapatos bastara.-

-¿Acaso paso por tu mente la idea de comprarme un conjunto que incluyera hasta las joyas?

-Quien sabe, mira ese es lindo.- Luka señala con su dedo un vestido color agua con un par de de líneas color mostaza que destaca en un maniquí.

-Solo estas pensando en que es lindo por que tiene un corte por ambos lados, pervertida.-

-Jajaja, no me llames asi.- La pelirrosa ríe alegremente mientras aprieta levemente la nariz de Miku. El estar detrás de ella le permite jugarle varias bromas mientras recorren la tienda. A pesar de que una de sus manos está siendo retenida por la enérgica joven de ojos y cabello aguamarina.

-¡Hey! Eso dolió…- Miku le reprocha a Luka sobre su reciente broma, pero un vestido llama su atención de tal manera que se detiene en seco.

-¿Te enojaste?- Le pregunta la pelirrosa en tono serio.

-Claro que no, es solo que creo que encontré algo que me gusta…- Miku toma con fuerza la mano de Luka y camina hasta llegar al dichoso vestido, es negro y el largo esta un par de centímetros por sobre la rodilla. El diseño es simple pero elegante.

-Es muy lindo, ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?-

-Ah, no, primero tengo que ver cuento cuesta…- Miku busca la etiqueta que designa el precio encontrándose con una suma que la hace perder las esperanzas.

-Te dije que no tenias que preocuparte por eso, ve y pruébatelo.- Dicho esto Luka le dedica una cariñosa sonrisa, como si estuviese mostrándole al fin aquel lado oculto normalmente por la frialdad. Miku tarda menos de lo que creía y con un poco de vergüenza sale del probador. Si bien el vestido le queda bien, la inseguridad por haber visto la figura de Gakuko le hace pensar que cualquier vestido la hará parecer infantil.

-Te queda genial.-

-¿Enserio?

-No tengo razones para mentirte, bien buscare a un vendedor.-

-Ah, está bien.-

Tras una compra exitosa ambas se retiran del lugar, pero en el momento en el que están subiendo al auto Luka exclama preocupada.

-Olvidamos comprar los zapatos…-

-Tranquila, tengo unos que combinaran a la perfección con el vestido.-

-Ya veo…- Luka vuelve a recuperar su postura relajada.

-Puedes estar tranquila, no te avergonzare.-

-Umm…-

El camino de vuelta es aun más silencioso que el de ida, sin embargo no prevalece la incomodidad. Al llegar al edificio de la famosa y polémica Seiteki Kon Miku se despide besando con inocencia la mejilla de Luka quien solo le sonríe ampliamente antes de volver a poner en marcha el auto.

Al llegar nuevamente a su apartamento Luka procede a cambiar sus ropas. Una vez que se siente cómoda se lanza sobre la cama. La sonrisa en su rostro no ha desaparecido.

-Por algún razón me he expuesto completamente ante ella…solo porque no la quería hacer sentir mal...espera un segundo…no quería hacer sentir mal a una persona que conocí hace semanas...realmente algo no anda bien conmigo.- Piensa la pelirrosa mientras observa el techo. Lentamente va entrecerrando sus ojos pensando antes de dormir en que la cama en la que esta de pronto le parece demasiado amplia.

Al día siguiente Luka despierta extremadamente tarde, es su día libre y por tanto no le importa la hora. Consciente de que es demasiado tarde para desayunar decide tomar el desafío de cocinar un almuerzo elaborado. Tras varios intentos se da por vencida y ordena una pizza.

Mientras tanto Miku almuerza junto a los que considera como sus hermanos mayores, comentándoles que a pesar de la ansiedad a podido dormir bien. Hablándoles también de la compra del vestido por parte de Luka, y de la actitud tan amigable con la que se ha comportado. Yuma, Ann y Piko le dan palabras de apoyo y también un repaso de modales básicos para la cena.

El resto del día transcurre lentamente para ambas, hasta que al fin la puesta de sol indica que no queda mucho para el encuentro. Luka recibe un mensaje que contiene la hora entre un par de palabras cariñosas. Ignorándolas por completo le envía un mensaje a Miku. Quien luego de casi una hora le responde que ya esta lista.

-Es tan obvio que tardaste porque te estabas arreglando.- Piensa Luka mientras se mira por última vez en el espejo. Lleva un vestido negro con un corte mediano y que tiene un escote que muestra lo justo y necesario. Todo acompañado de unas medias largas con encaje simple y unos zapatos negros con un pequeño taco. Al terminar la revisión una llamada entrante en su celular hace que acelere su salida. Miku la ha llamado y ha cortado a los pocos segundos. La pelirrosa solo logra entender que es una manera de hacerle saber que esta lista.

Al llegar a la entrada del amplio edificio Luka nota que no será necesario estacionarse, puesto que Miku está en la entrada acompañada por los tres personajes que hace poco tiempo la examinaron detenidamente. Al pensar en eso la pelirrosa de ojos cobalto siente un pequeño escalofrió. Toca la bocina de su auto para indicarle a Miku que se acerque. Miku se despide fugazmente de sus acompañantes y camina con paso torpe hasta el auto. Una vez en el Luka parte en silencio, sintiendo la desinhibida mirada de la menor sobre ella. El resto del camino solo un par de comentarios triviales se dan entre ambas.

Al llegar al dichoso restaurant Luka se sorprende, la apariencia exterior es mucho más sencilla de lo que pensó, aunque al entrar confirma que es un lugar con bastante clase. No alcanza a dar dos pasos y un mayordomo le dirige la palabra.

-¿Es usted la señorita Megurine?- Pregunta cortésmente.

-Sí, soy yo.-

-Por aquí por favor.-

El mayordomo guía a ambas hasta una mesa bastante apartada del resto. En esta se encuentra Gakuko sentada con una expresión de aparente aburrimiento. Aunque su mirada cambia notoriamente al divisar a Luka, levantándose inmediatamente para recibirla. El mayordomo se retira dejando a las tres mujeres solas. Gakuko se acerca hasta quedar en frente de ambas.

-Tenía la intención de recibirte con un cálido abrazo, pero veo que a causa de tu acompañante no podre.- Pronuncia con cierta ironía mientras dirige su mirada hacia Miku, quien la desvía. Luka en tanto intenta no mirar demasiado la ropa que trae Gakuko, que pareciera estar hecha para desconcentrar.

-No es como si deseara abrazarte, solo acepte esta invitación para presentártela ya que.- Luka es interrumpida por uno de los dedos de Gakuko que se ha posado suavemente sobre sus labios.

-Deja que ella se presente Lu-chan.- Gakuko deja escapar una sonrisa confiada sin despegar la vista de Miku, quien esta notoriamente nerviosa.

-Me…me llamo Miku, Hatsune Miku y es un gusto...- Miku no logra concluir la frase que con dificultad a armado puesto que Gakuko la interrumpe.

-Si yo fuera tu no terminaría esa frase, después de todo no es un gusto conocerme ¿o sí?- La pelimorada le sonríe irónicamente a Miku quien se siente impotente por no poder responderle.

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos.- Pronuncia Luka con tono cortante.

Luego de la tensa presentación Gakuko le hace una señal a una de las meseras, ordenando inmediatamente tres platillos de lo que parece ser la especialidad del restaurant y una botella de vino. Dejando ir otro comentario irónico cuando la mesera se aleja.

-Oh, debí haber ordenado jugo para ti Miku-chan, después de todos los niños no deben beber vino.-

-No le veo lo infantil en ninguna parte.- Luka habla nuevamente en tono frio. Miku solo permanece en silencio, pensando que el haberse dejado el cabello suelto no la ha ayudado demasiado.

-Pues yo sí, ademas los adultos pueden defenderse solos…- Pronuncia la pelimorada al tiempo que la mesera llega con las ordenes.

La cena en si transcurre con comentarios triviales acerca de la novela de Luka. Miku solo come en silencio, intentado no hacer ninguna acción que pueda generar una burla por parte de Gakuko. Al terminar al fin los refinados platillos Luka se excusa diciendo que Miki la está llamando, se levanta discretamente de la mesa y camina hacia una de las salidas.

-Asi que…Miku-chan… ¿has olvidado cómo hablar?- Pregunta Gakuko en tono burlón.

-Te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme Miku-chan…- Contesta Miku en tono más que molesto. Ahora que Luka se ha ido puede mostrar su peor lado.

-Mmm…asi que podías hablar…- Ante este comentario Miku solo le da una despreciativa mirada.

-Si tienes algo con Luka no deberías mirarme con tanto desprecio…a no ser que tengas miedo de que pueda quitártela.-

-El único miedo que tengo es que vuelvas a hacerla sufrir…-

-Estás hablando sin saber…-

-Puede que sí, pero al menos tengo claro una cosa, y es que Luka no está interesada en tenerte nuevamente en su vida.-

-¿Enserio?, entonces que te parece si hacemos una apuesta.- Gakuko la observa esperando una respuesta, al ver la mirada desafiante de Miku continua.

-Cuando Luka regrese le diré que me acompañe a mi apartamento, si no regresa en 20 minutos entonces puedes hacerte la idea de lo que estará sucediendo con nosotras dos. Si regresa, entonces sabré que vales la pena.

-Umm…- Miku contesta con tono un tanto inseguro, después de todo ella pierde en muchos sentidos contra Gakuko.

-Ya no te ves tan confiada como antes.-

Y tras ese comentario Luka reaparece. Gakuko inmediatamente comienza su jugada, llama a la mesera y con calma la acompaña hasta la recepción para pagar la cuenta. Al volver utiliza todo su arsenal de seducción para pedirle a Luka que la acompañe hasta su apartamento, esta inesperadamente acepta con indiferencia.

-Miku, espérame en los asientos de la recepción…-

-Umm…- Miku responde mientras baja su rostro con una falsa sonrisa.

Es asi como ambas mujeres se suben en sus respectivos vehículos. El trayecto hasta el apartamento de Gakuko demora curiosamente 20 minutos. Al llegar esta no pierde el tiempo comenzando a insinuársele a Luka en el elevador.

-Si piensas que caeré con algo asi estas equivocada.- Asegura la pelirrosa mientras baja del elevador y camina instintivamente hacia una de las puertas del piso.

-Aun recuerdas donde queda.-

-Como si pudiera olvidarlo, después de todo viví aquí por casi 3 años.-

Al abrir la puerta Luka entra primero, Gakuko cierra la puerta con suavidad para luego acercarse a la pelirrosa por detrás y susurrarle una respuesta en el oído.

-Los mejores años de tu vida…-

-Umm…- Luka desvía la mirada mientras intenta mantener su mente serena. Sintiendo como su cuerpo intenta traicionarla.

-No tienes porque seguir resistiéndote a lo obvio…- Gakuko recorre confianzudamente el cuerpo de la pelirrosa mientras besa su cuello.

-Detente.- Pronuncia Luka quien se mantiene inmóvil.

-¿Realmente quieres que me detenga?- Gakuko se desplaza lentamente hasta quedar frente a Luka, sin dudarlo posa sus labios sobre los de la pelirrosa, quien tras un par de segundos termina cayendo en la tentación de volver a los viejos tiempos.

Caricia tras caricia, ambas van cayendo en un estado cada vez más pasional, pero cuando Luka toca la espalda de su ex amante una sensación de vacío y culpa invade su cuerpo. Deteniendo por completo todas las caricias se separa de ella.

-Tengo que irme.-

-Estoy segura de que cuando llegues ella ya no estará.-

-Estará, porque ella confía en mi.-

-…-

Luka se retira del apartamento con una sensación de culpa que va en aumento mientras baja el elevador. Al llegar a su auto marca el número de Miku, pero el sonido que le indica que el celular está apagado solo le da más credibilidad a las palabras de Gakuko.

-Maldición, si no fuera tan estúpida esto no estaría pasando…- Pronuncia con rabia mientras golpea el manubrio del auto con una de sus manos. Conduce lo más rápido que puede hasta el restaurant, sin conocimiento alguno de que ya han pasado casi 50 minutos desde que se fue. Al bajar del auto nota que su cabello está un poco revuelto. Una pequeña sensación en su cuello la hace llevarse los dedos hacia la fuente de esta, encontrando marcas de labial. Tras quitársela torpemente deja escapar un par de insultos. Entra intentando contener la ola de sensaciones que le presionan el pecho. Pero al ver una figura conocida sentada en la recepción todo vuelve a la calma dentro de sí. Camina lentamente hasta ella mientras suspira.

-Vámonos.- Pronuncia con tono cansado. La joven solo asiente con la cabeza, pero Luka no logra tranquilizarse puesto que la expresión que tiene no es del todo buena.

En el momento en que Luka pone en marcha el auto se da cuenta de que no quiere realizar el trayecto hasta el edificio de la Seiteki Kon. Miku permanece en silencio observando el exterior con una mirada triste e indiferente. Luka entiende que para la joven las acciones que realizo con Gakuko no han pasado desapercibidas. Abre su boca para hablar pero luego decide no decir nada. Realiza un recorrido recto hasta que llega a un sector que se la hace conocido. Un pequeño mirador esta cerca de la zona. Sin perder el tiempo Luka realiza un par de maniobras hasta llegar a dicho lugar. Al detener el auto Miku se gira para verla, su expresión es de calara confusión.

-Yo…- Luka intenta articular una frase de disculpas, pero al mirar directamente a los ojos aguamarinos de Miku termina silenciándose nuevamente.

-Yo…entiendo...se lo que vas a decir…pero aun asi no quiero escucharlo.- Pronuncia Miku mientras siente como las lagrimas se van agolpando en sus ojos.

-No es exactamente lo que crees…- La pelirrosa tiene una expresión afligida. El verla llorar le genera más culpa. Al ver que Miku no piensa responder prosigue sin saber realmente que decir.

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo… que yo no lo hice con ella porque…porque si no es contigo entonces no tiene sentido…- Al concluir desvía la mirada sintiendo un creciente calor en sus mejillas. Después de todo decir frases de ese estilo no va con ella.

-¿Debería sentirme feliz por saber que soy un mejor objeto sexual que ella?-

-No…te equivocas… ¡no lo dije con esa intención!…-

Un silencio se instala tras esta frase por parte de Luka, quien ya no sabe qué hacer. Un montón de sentimientos se agolpan en su pecho, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. De pronto la sensación de perdida se hace presente junto a una clara desesperación. Como si sintiera que por cada segundo que pasa una brecha más grande se genera entre ella y Miku. Aunque ignora que Miku siente lo mismo, un miedo a perderla a pesar de que la ha conocido hace tan poco tiempo. Luego, casi como un impulso del cuerpo, Luka rodea con sus brazos a Miku para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

-No te vayas…- Pronuncia con dificultad la mayor, sintiendo como una gran cantidad de lágrimas se desborda de sus ojos.

-Yo…- Miku no sabe qué decir, finalmente opta por deshacer el abrazo encontrándose con una Luka totalmente expuesta sentimentalmente. Su rostro está completamente afligido.

-No te vayas…- Repite nuevamente, mientras sostiene por los hombros a la más joven.

-Yo…no pienso ir a ninguna parte.- Contesta finalmente Miku mientras sonríe levemente. Tras notar que Luka no reacciona demasiado se acerca para besarla, un beso corto y sencillo. Al concluirlo apoya su frente en la de la pelirrosa.

-Te quiero Luka…-

-Umm…-

-Y ahí vas de nuevo… ¿Qué significa ese umm?-

-Que…yo también…-

-¿Tu también que?- Miku le sonríe infantilmente.

-Que yo también te quiero…- Dicho esto Luka se incorpora para poder encender el auto. Se siente avergonzada puesto que ha quedado como un cordero indefenso ante Miku, quien fácilmente le ha podido sonsacar sinceras palabras de cariño.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu apartamento?- Pregunta Miku al ver que Luka está tomando los caminos en dirección al edificio de la Seiteki Kon.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan formal?- Luka le contesta con otra pregunta en tono divertido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que cuando te conocí habías irrumpido en mi habitación sin ningún remordimiento.-

-Es que eso fue diferente…-

-Bajo tu lógica.-

-Umm…- Miku posa sus ojos en el nocturno paisaje de la ciudad. Una pequeña sonrisa decora su rostro.

El resto del camino ambas permanecen en silencio. El sonido del locutor de la radio es todo lo que resuena en el auto. De pronto una melodía tranquila comienza a sonar.

-Esa canción…es una de mis favoritas.- Luka habla tranquila mientras le sube un poco el volumen.

-Su voz es muy linda… ¿verdad?- Continua la pelirrosa.

-Si, y el ritmo de la canción también es bueno… ¿Cómo se llama la canción?-

-Kiss and Cry…es un nombre bastante acertado para lo que nos acaba de ocurrir…-

-Puede ser…-

Al llegar al apartamento Luka busca entre los cajones de su closet algo que pueda servirle de pijama a Miku, quien esta parada frente a la estantería de libros con expresión dubitativa. Al final la mayor solo ha encontrado una camiseta larga., parándose detrás de ella le dirige la palabra.

-Esto es lo único que encontré…por cierto si quieres tomar algún libro hazlo…-

-Ah, gracias y aunque valoro tu oferta tendré que negarme…- Miku comienza a buscar el cierre del vestido y tras un par de intentos este cae al suelo.

-Está bien…- Sin decir más Luka comienza a buscar su pijama. Ya cambiada se sienta en la cama, Miku solo permanece de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta la pelirrosa con tono tranquilo. Al ver que Miku no responde se levanta y se dirige hasta ella. En un par de segundos acerca su mano hasta su rostro, para luego unir sus labios con los de ella.

-Vamos a dormir.- Pronuncia suavemente la mayor mientras la toma de la mano. Una vez que ambas se han acostado Luka piensa en girarse para rodearla con sus brazos, pero Miku es más veloz y con un par de movimientos queda acomodada en el pecho de la pelirrosa, quien solo suspira resignada posando una de sus manos sobre la cabellera aguamarina.

* * *

Y aqui se termina como siempre espero sus comentarios, opiniones y demaces ^^

**Nota:** Este capitulo tiene dos referencias a canciones, las menciono porque estaban sonando cuando se me ocurrieron varias ideas para el capitulo. La primera es a una de Rin y Len que aparte de tener un nombre extraño no tiene mucho sentido xD; la segunda es una cancion de Utada Hikaru.

Y ahora la parte de las reviews ;33

**eclipse total:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior con todas esas perveciones y ridiculeses por parte de Ann y compañia xD. Espero que este capitulo te guste. n_n

Alkem Corrales: Tambien gracias por tu review. La forma en al que escribiste me hace pensar que realmente disfrutaste leyendo el capitulo anterior, espero que este tambien te guste y que no insultes mucho a Gakuko (?)

**Emi:** Gracias por tu review, espero que a pesar de la tardanza leas y disfrutes este capitulo ;33


	4. Ruka

Y aqui esta el cuarto capitulo de esta torpe y un tanto pervertida comedia romantica...espero que la disfruten a pesar de que este capitulo no contiene ero-insinuaciones xD (?)

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Ruka

Fragmentos de luz nocturna se filtran a través de las cortinas que sobriamente combinan con el resto de la habitación. Una amplia cama de diseño moderno alberga cómodamente a dos mujeres que acurrucadas se mantienen en silencio. La más joven lo rompe susurrando un nombre.

-Luka…-

-¿Umm?-

-¿Estabas a punto de dormirte?-

-No…-

-Ah.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo…no puedo dormir…-

-¿Tienes frio?-

-No es eso…yo solo me estaba preguntando qué clase de relación tenias con…con Gakuko.- Miku duda antes de terminar su frase.

-Ah, asi que estabas inquieta por eso…bien…te resumiré las cosas para no hacerlo tan aburrido.-

-Pensé que te molestaría hablar del tema.-

-Quizás antes…de cualquier manera... ¿Quieres oír la historia?-

-Si…-

Y asi, tras un breve silencio Luka comenzó a contarle como había conocido a Gakuko. Diciéndole que ella había llegado a su vida justo después de que terminara con una larga relación que venía de la preparatoria. Agregando en todo momento que, según ella, el amor entre ambas nunca existió como algo sentimental, si no como algo carnal. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelirrosa, puesto que Miku comenzó a preguntarle por más cosas de su vida.

Entre todas las trivialidades que pregunto destaco inmediatamente la pregunta de "¿Por qué decidiste comenzar a escribir?" Luka comenzó a ordenar las ideas en su cabeza antes de contestar. Miku impaciente comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su frente, de vuelta a la realidad Luka comenzó.

Le conto que todo comenzó en secundaria, cuando tras leer un libro no se sintió satisfecha con el final, pensando en que sería bueno escribir uno diferente. Con el tiempo varias historias fueron apilándose en un rincón de su estantería hasta que un día un empujón del destino definió lo que sería su profesión. Un concurso de escritura en la biblioteca daba como premio una considerable suma de dinero, ademas de la posibilidad de que la historia fuera publicada en una editorial de prestigio promedio. Animada por sus padres decidió participar compactando todas su relativamente cortas historias. En la categoría en la que participaba habían muchos más, sin embargo consiguió obtener el premio puesto que los jueces destacaron la diversidad de historias presentadas. De ahí en adelante se centro lo más que pudo en los estudios para poder ingresar en una buena universidad.

La vida de alguna manera le sonrió para que tuviera éxito. Contando ya con varios proyectos Gakupo, que en ese entonces también se había establecido recientemente como editor, le dio la oportunidad de serializar uno de ellos, aunque este fue adaptado como manga. Como Gakupo quería tener personas de confianza le pidió que buscase un mangaka responsable, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se contacto con Miki, que venía siendo su gran amiga desde la preparatoria. Asi el equipo quedo totalmente armado y como la química entre todos era buena el éxito fue ascendiendo rápidamente. Bastaron solo un par de años para que el jefe de la editorial diera el victo bueno respecto al proyecto de novelas ligeras, dejando a Luka con una vida casi perfecta.

-Y bueno eso es más o menos la historia…aunque creo que un par de cosas estuvieron de más, perdón si se te ha hecho tedioso escucharme.- Comentaba la pelirrosa mientras dejaba ir un largo suspiro.

-Para nada…al contrario…me hace feliz saber un poco mas de ti…-

-Umm…-

-Pero Luka, hay algo que aun no me dejas en claro…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué escogiste un apodo tan similar a tu nombre?- Miku preguntó con tono curioso. Luka solo hizo una mueca de incomodidad mesclada con cierta vergüenza.

-Bueno…veras…en el concurso de la biblioteca teníamos que usar un apodo pero yo olvide escribirlo en la inscripción asi que tuve que hacerlo minutos antes de entregar mis historias…y bueno…digamos que el nerviosismo me bloqueo mentalmente y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue "Ruka" como sonaba parecido a mi nombre me pareció de lo más original…aunque ahora desearía haber escogido algo más profundo…- Luka concluyo con una pequeña risa producto de haber recordado el porqué de su apodo. Miku se contagio de la risa de su acompañante y tras un par de segundos volvió a formular una pregunta.

-Pero…cuándo entraste en la editorial pudiste haber cambiado de apodo ¿o no?-

-Pude, pero decidí no hacerlo puesto que ese apodo había sido con el que gane algo por primera vez.-

-Aunque en las siguientes premiaciones nunca apareciste…- Contesto la joven de aguamarinos ojos y cabello mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

-Eso es porque quiero vivir tranquila…-

Y es que ciertamente Luka había tenido una corta carrera en comparación a otros escritores y sin embargo con sus novelas ligeras había ganado uno que otro premio, aunque nunca asistió a las ceremonias. IA, su representante, era quien daba las respectivas excusas y no solo para estos casos, si no que para las cenas, fiestas, retiros y demaces que se hacían con el grupo de celebridades pertenecientes a esa área.

-De cualquier manera es tu turno de contarme algo Miku.- Comento la pelirrosa mientras enredaba sus manos en el sedoso cabello de la joven.

-Pero yo no tengo mucho que contar…-

-Yo creo que si…por ejemplo…podrías hablarme de tus amistades en la universidad o de tu trabajo.-

-¿Realmente quieres oírme hablar de eso?-

-¿Por qué no querría?-

-No lo sé…-

-Estoy esperando…-

-Está bien aunque no tengo demasiado que decir.-

Asi fue como Miku comenzó a contar brevemente lo que estudiaba en la universidad y las amistades cercanas que había hecho. Le hablo de Mizki-senpai, quien la ayudaba siempre con las partes que no entendía y que algunos casos se quedaba hasta tarde en la edificación para poder explicarle mejor. También le hablo de Gumi, quien el primer día se sentó a su lado, comentándole lo nerviosa que se sentía puesto que ella venia de otra provincia. Rápidamente ambas se hicieron amigas puesto que compartían el gusto por la banda emergente "Blond Reflection", de la que Luka se había enterado hace poco. Cuando Gumi le hablo sobre la necesidad de ganar su propio de dinero Miku no dudo en invitarla a trabajar en el restaurant familiar en el que ella ya llevaba un tiempo. Asi ambas comenzaron a trabajar en el mismo lugar, en que habían dos personas más que pertenecían al grupo de los cercanos de Miku. Meiko, quien le había enseñado como hacer bien su trabajo como mesera, y Kaito, que trabajaba como asistente del chef y que siempre se tardaba días en crear algo nuevo en la sección de postres puesto que decía que el helado es una creación maestra que debe ser administrada y combinada con meticulosidad. Ambos eran universitarios que estaban ya en su último año pero que debían trabajar puesto que vivían juntos en un modesto apartamento.

-Y creo que eso es todo…no soy muy buena describiendo mi vida…-

-A mi me ha quedado bastante claro todo…aunque creo que ahora si deberíamos intentar dormir…mañana tengo que ayudar a Miki con su nuevo proyecto y…- Luka se silencio comprendiendo que había errado en su frase. Miku obviamente reacciono levantando su cabeza entusiasmada en busca de más detalles sobre lo que había dicho. Tras un momento de duda decidió continuar su frase, después de todo no podía resistir la brillante mirada de la joven.

-Y quizás sería bueno que te quedaras para ayudarnos, después de todo has estado pendiente de nuestro trabajo desde que comenzó… -

-Umm…- Miku repentinamente perdió el entusiasmo, volviendo a la posición en la que estaba antes.

-¿No quieres?-

-No es eso, es solo que mañana…le prometí a Gumi que saldríamos juntas…-

-Ah, entonces será para otra ocasión…no te preocupes…proyectos como estos no se finiquitan en un solo día…- Luka golpeteo levemente la cabeza de Miku en señal de que se relajara.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Miku con tono infantil.

-Si, enserio...asi que ahora duérmete.- La voz de Luka al pronunciar estas palabras fue cálida y confortable. Logrando que Miku siguiera su consejo y se sumergiera al fin en un pasivo sueño. Ella en tanto se quedo en silencio por un rato, sintiendo el leve calor de la respiración de Miku en su pecho antes de ceder ante Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente le sonido de una llamada proveniente del celular de Luka logro, irónicamente, despertar a Miku. Quien dudo un poco antes de tomarlo para ver quién era, al ver el nombre de la representante de Luka se relajo, pensando que lo mejor era olvidar a aquella desagradable mujer. Con suaves movimientos logro despertar a Luka quien somnolienta le dio los buenos días. Conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y decirle lo linda que se veía incluso con todos esos mechones rosáceos desordenados Miku le indico que IA había llamado. Luka agradeció que la despertara y en un par de minutos redacto un mensaje.

-Bien, con eso bastara…- Comento mientras se ponía de pie y lanzaba despreocupadamente el celular.

-Etto…Luka…- Pronuncio Miku, quien permanecía sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Umm?-

-¿Te molesta si me ducho primero?- Pregunto Miku al ver que Luka sacaba un par de toallas de uno de los cajones del closet.

-Ah, claro que no. De hecho estaba por sugerirte que lo hicieras…- Contesto la mayor mientras salía de la habitación.

-Espera un par de minutos mientras preparo el baño.- Dijo alzando levemente la voz.

Tras un par de minutos Luka reapareció en la habitación para indicarle que todo estaba listo. Miku agradeció el gesto de haberle preparado todo y se dirigió con calma al baño. Ya bañada se asomo con calma por la puerta, sintiendo que un olor dulzón invadía sus fosas nasales. Pensó en buscar la fuente de este, pero al notar que solo llevaba una toalla se hizo obvia la prioridad. Al llegar a la habitación encontró algo inesperado. Sobre la cama había un conjunto simple compuesto por un pantalón ajustado, una camiseta sin mangas y una camisa cuadrille ligeramente gruesa. Miku pensó de inmediato que la ropa debía pertenecerle a Luka y que por tanto le quedarían un tanto grandes en algunos lugares, sin embargo al ponérsela noto que la diferencia no era tan grande como esperaba. Ya vestida salió de la habitación en busca de Luka, quien la había llamado, posiblemente, desde la cocina.

Al llegar a dicha parte del apartamento Miku pudo observar que la cocina era simple pero moderna. Luka estaba revolviendo con una pequeña cuchara un tazón. Al lado de este se podía ver uno un poco más pequeño.

-Espero que te guste el desayuno al estilo Ruka.- Dijo con tono más que amigable mientras le extendía uno de los tazones.

-¿Ah?- Miku recibió el tazón con cuidado y soplando levemente sobre este para apaciguar un poco el calor probó un poco, encontrando rápidamente un conocido sabor. Era chocolate caliente, pero no del normal…no, este era más amargo, pero aun asi tenía buen sabor.

-Cuando escribo varios capítulos a la vez no tengo tiempo de hacer comidas muy elaboradas asi que casi siempre estoy tomando café y comiendo pastelitos.- Pronuncio la pelirrosa nuevamente con un tono amigable al tiempo que señalaba una pequeña cajita con el logo de una pastelería.

-Pero yo no estoy tomando café…- Dijo Miku con inocencia mientras se acercaba hasta la cajita y con la mirada le preguntaba si podía abrirla, al recibir una afirmación dejo al descubierto su contenido…unos panecillos dulces.

-Pensé que te gustaría más…- Agrego Luka para luego tomar un largo sorbo de su bebida caliente.

-No he dicho que no me guste…- Correspondió la joven mientras masticaba uno de los panecillos.

Ambas tomaron un desayuno express en la cocina mientras hablaban de trivialidades. Al terminar Miku le dio las gracias por tomarse la molestia de buscar entres sus ropas algo que le quedara bien, ante esto Luka le sonrió diciéndole que lo mejor sería que la fuese a dejar a su respectivo hogar. Con un leve puchero Miku accedió y pronto ambas se encontraban camino al edificio de la S.K. Al despedirse se desearon un buen día respecto a sus planeadas actividades. Luka decidió ir a recoger a Miki para comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto desde temprano. Miku en tanto inicio su rutina cotidiana de ir a saludar a su círculo familiar. Aunque no considero el detalle de que una lluvia de preguntas caería sobre ella.

-¡Ojou!- Exclamaron como de costumbre los tres empleados de elite de la particular empresa.

-Buenas.- Dijo con tono tranquilo mientras agitaba su mano hacia los hermanos Kasane.

-¿Cómo le fue en la cena de ayer?- Pregunto Piko con una mirada que mezclaba la curiosidad con la preocupación.

-Ha salido todo bien ¿verdad?- Pronuncio Yuma con tono delicado.

-¿Ha servido la clase express de modales?- Concluyo Ann mientras se quitaba los lentes que solía utilizar cuando leía.

Miku contesto a todas las preguntas con tono cansado pero alegre. Aunque luego vinieron mas y mas rondas de preguntas que cada vez subían un poco de tono. Al final, tras lograr sobrevivir al interrogatorio les dio una pequeña reprimenda por ser tan desconfiados, resaltando la idea de que las cosas con Luka iban mejorando progresivamente.

Y mientras tanto la nombrada se encontraba ya de camino a su apartamento junto a la pelirroja cereza, quien también le realizo un interrogatorio, aunque este fue un poco más breve. Al llegar Miki sacó con cuida dado todos sus materiales de trabajo de los asientos traseros del auto. Un pliego de papel blanco de mediano tamaño llamo la atención de Luka.

-¿Ya te pidieron que desarrollaras el afiche de promoción?- Pregunto con tono curioso.

-Ah, sí, quieren incluirlo en la revista cuando de el informe de que las correcciones del primer capítulo están listas.-

-Ya veo…asi que el director está confiado de que tendrás éxito.-

-Y eso solo lo hace más estresante…-

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que lograras algo genial.- La alentó la pelirrosa mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Al entrar se acomodaron sobre la mesa baja que conformaba una sobria sala de estar compuesta por colores fríos.

-Estuve pensando en probar una combinación de shoujo/misterio…aunque también considere la idea de crear algo shonen/fantasía…- Dijo Miki mientras acaba un par de bocetos de los nombres y posibles personajes.

-Nada mal para ser solo bocetos.- Exclamo Luka con tono serio para luego añadir.

-Pero personalmente creo que deberías crear algo fresco y relajado pero con tinte adictivo…después de todo te funciono con el anterior.-

-Lo pensé, pero como el director ha demostrado que tiene excesivas expectativas en mí…siento que debo crear algo que sobresalga respecto a mis trabajos anteriores.-

-Ciertamente…pero...creo que podrías combinar todo en una sola idea…- El tono de Luka esta vez fue más relajado, en su mirada se reflejaba que había tenido una buena idea de cómo hacer funcionar todo. La mirada inquisitiva por parte de la pelirroja le indico que prosiguiera.

-Puedes desarrollar personajes atractivos a la vista, pero con caracteres que se adapten a las situaciones rápidamente…una trama que parezca compleja pero que tenga soluciones simples, asi lograras congelar la trama aún cualquier momento y dejar con intriga al lector.-

-Eso no suena tan complejo…pero no se me ocurre la trama…-

-Intentare consultarle a alguien…- Luka comenzó a buscar un numero entre los registros de llamada. La dueña de tal numero contesto mientras paseaba junto a una chica de cabellos y ojos verdes por uno de los tantos paseos comerciales.

-Luka ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto mientras Gumi la miraba con claro interés.

-Ah…si…entiendo…pero…¿tiene que ser ahora?...oh…entonces te devolveré el llamado cuando piense en algo…si…no lo olvidare…bueno…hablamos al rato…esfuércense.- Apenas despego el celular de su oreja Gumi le lanzo una directa pregunta.

-¿Era tu novia?- Pregunto como si el hecho ode haber dicho novia fuese algo totalmente normal. Miku en tanto se sonrojo con infinita rapidez y tartamudeo un par de incoherencias antes de dejar ir un ahogado "Si".

-¡Ja!, eres tan obvia…solo bastaba ver cómo te brillaron los ojos al ver quien llamaba…- Gumi tenía un tono juguetón en su voz. Miku solo permaneció en silencio. Ella era la primera persona externa que se enteraba de su relación con Luka y aun asi parecía tomarlo como algo perfectamente normal. Tras unos minutos de silencio Gumi hablo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte…no te mirare diferente o algo asi…después de todo somos amigas ¿o no?- Al terminar su frase le sonrió ampliamente. Miku se relajo y le devolvió la sonrisa con un aire más tranquilo en su rostro.

Ambas pasearon por los alrededores por un rato para luego dirigirse a un local de comida rápida. Mientras comían el simple combo compuesto por una bebida, una hamburguesa y papas fritas, conversaron de diversos temas. Comentando de vez en cuando los futuros exámenes que se avecinaban y de las fechas en las que deberían reunirse con Mizki para poder estudiar decentemente. Luego Miku recordó la petición de Luka "No podemos encontrar una trama que nos convenza, si puedes pensar en algo te lo agradecería", sin mas preámbulo encubrió un poco los hechos y le preguntó a Gumi por una posible trama que lograse un impacto según lo que estaba por salir la próxima temporada en cuanto a mangas, novelas y libros. Ella le dio un par de ideas cagas pero luego de ponerse serias con el asunto lograron llegar a algo que quizás podía ser de utilidad. Miku llamo a Luka al tiempo que Gumi se acercaba hasta ella o más bien su oído se acercaba hasta el celular. La mujer de rosácea cabellera contesto luego de un par de tonos de marcado.

-Ah, Miku… ¿has pensado en algo ya?- Pregunto Luka con tono amistoso.

-Si, algo asi…la verdad consulte con Gumi y bueno…pensamos en alguna trama compuesta en base a los pecados capitales…ya sabes…como hay teorías que dicen que aquellos que la sufren son solo contenedores y todo eso…- Miku termino su frase con tono inseguro. Después de unos interminables segundos de silencio se escucho la voz de la pelirrosa.

-Eso suena genial, es una idea que puede prometer mucho…podríamos hacer siete tomos...ah pero con el introductorio serian ocho…aunque si agregamos historias que entrelacen dos o más podríamos…ah Miku…lo siento…tengo que colgar, de lo contrario podría perder la ola de ideas que tengo…te llamare más tarde, gracias a ti y a tu amiga… ¿Gumi?...disfruta el resto de tu día…te quiero.- Dijo con tono fugaz. Al otro lado Miku volvía a adquirir tonalidades de rojo en su rostro.

-Al parecer le ha servido la idea.- Comento Gumi mientras salían del local de comida rápida.

-No puedo creer que un concepto tan pequeño sirva tanto…- Agrego Miku mientras hacía ademan de estirarse.

Las dos siguieron recorriendo un poco más, mirando las vitrinas y entrando en una que otra tienda de ropa. Luka en tanto mantenía un productivo dialogo con Miki. Marcando, resaltando y tachando frases y palabras en sus blocs de notas.

-Creo que esto sería demasiado para la lujuria ¿no crees?- Preguntaba Miki mientras le mostraba lo escrito en un bloc de notas.

-Umm…puede llegar a ser un poco fuerte…oh…espera que tal si a la envidia le damos este contexto…- Comentaba a su vez la pelirrosa mientras le mostraba el punteo de ideas que había hecho.

-¡Me gusta esa idea!-

-Me pregunto qué motivos podríamos darle al orgullo…-

-Oh ya pensé en eso…bien, creo que con eso tenemos a los siente…- Decía Miki con tono perdido mientras intentaba enumerar los pecados con los dedos.

-Te ayudare un poco con el guion, tu concéntrate en desarrollar los diseños.-

-Está bien… ¿crees que deberían tener cuernos y todo eso?-

-Creo que mientras más humanos se vean más impacto tendrá en la trama…-

-Tienes razón…-

Ambas mujeres pasaron todo el día concentrándose en ordenar las ideas de aquel prometedor proyecto. En lo que se podría llamar la última etapa Miki ordeno digitalmente. La noche caía cuando Luka la dejaba en las calles en las que se encontraba su apartamento. Miku en tanto ya se había despedido hace un par de horas de Gumi y ahora estaba sentada cómodamente en un sofá leyendo el tomo que había comprado la última vez. Sus pensamientos se iban sumiendo cada vez más en la reciente aventura que pasaba el protagonista, cuando unos leves toques en su puerta la devolvieron a la realidad. Un tanto molesta abrió la puerta con desgano, pero al levantar el rostro se encontró con una persona que no debería estar allí.

-¿No vas a decirme nada, Miku?- Preguntaba una amistosa voz femenina.

-Ka-Kaiko…se…se suponía que tu no volverías hasta el mes próximo.- Miku tenía una sensación de shock y alegría.

-Pues la verdad he vuelto para poder llevarte conmigo…después de todo pronto tendrás unas pequeñas vacaciones ¿o me equivoco?- La recién nombrada se abrió paso al interior del hogar de la joven de aguamarinos cabellos, abrazándola cariñosamente. Sin embargo se separo de ella al instante haciendo una mueca de curiosidad.

-Ciertamente es la fecha…pero aun asi ¡Pudiste haberme avisado que volverías, asi hubiera preparado algo!- Dijo al fin Miku con enérgico tono.-

-Jajaja…no es necesario…de cualquier manera…puedes invitar a dos personas…espero personalmente que una de ellas sea la dueña de esas ropas…- Dijo con tono calmado, sin dejar de mirarla con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ah…que…espera… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Pues porque tiene un perfume bastante pasoso que nada tiene que ver con el que usas tú…mi pequeña aprendiz…- Contesto la mujer mientras posaba suavemente sus manos sobre las mejillas de Miku para luego jalarlas con cariño.

-Umm…- Miku se abstuvo de contestar mientras se sobaba las mejillas. La mujer solo volvió a reír con transparencia para luego salir por donde recientemente había entrado.

-Buenas noches Miku.-

-Buenas noches Kaiko.-

* * *

Y bueno...aqui concluye este capitulo... subliminalmente les dio que dejen sus opiniones, comentarios y demaces ya que con eso me ayudan a mejorar ^^

**Ahora la parte de las reviews, aunque el otro dia comence a pensar en que debia agradecer a las personas que siguen o siguieron mis historias y que también las han agregado a favoritos. Asi que bueno les doy las gracias con toda la sinceridad que me es posible expresar en palabras (?) y espero contar con ustedes para mis proximos proyectos ;33**

Y ahora si continuo...

**avvi vasquez:** Gracias por la review, increiblemente entiendo esos "asdas" xD espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Hikari3d:** Gracias por la review y tranquila que los inconvenientes llegan cuando uno menos los espera ^^. Me alegra que te gusta el cap, aunque para tu desgracia (?) Gakuko retornara para hacer maldades xD. Espero que te guste esta chapter.

**Nael_Tenoh**: Gracias por tu review Nael aunque me siento un poco mal por no poder comentar aun nada sobre tus historias. (El tiempo escasea :c)

**Emi:** Gracias por la review, me alegra saber que no te molestan mis tardias actualizaciones, ojala te guste este capitulo. :)

**Gumi Gremory:** Gracias por tu review, pero como mencione, tiendo a tardar excesivamente en actualizar (esta es una milagrosa ecepcion xD) En cuanto a las escenitas pervertidas entre este par solo dire: todo a su tiempo C:

**eclipse_total:** Gracias por la review eclipse, como siempre es agradable que alguien que me viene siguiendo desde que inicie me de su opinion. Espero que te agrade esta chapter. ;33


	5. Declaracion de guerra, unilateral

Quizas...solo quizas notaron que el fic cambio d si no pues ahora lo saben...y si, que haya cambiado solo puede significar una cosa: Lemmon, es el primero que hago asi que espero que tengan compasion de mi :3 Sin mas que decir espero que les guste este capitulo

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene **LEMMON** y **YURI** (por que si no lo digo no lo notan (?))

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Declaración de guerra…unilateral

Había pasado una semana desde que Kaiko se había presentado frente a la puerta de Miku, quien a causa de la repentina invitación no había encontrado una buena forma de decírselo a Luka. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso, quedando tan solo dos días para invitarla. La segunda invitación no era un problema, había llamado a Gumi al día siguiente, coordinando hasta el último detalle.

-Ah…debería llamarla…pero… ¿y si está escribiendo? ¿O ayudando a Miki con su proyecto?...- Pensaba la joven mientras se revolvía sus aguamarinos cabellos. El sonido de toques sobre la puerta produjo una pausa en su desesperación. Al abrirla se encontró con Kaiko, quien sonriente se le acerco para tomarle los hombros y darle un pequeño beso.

-Tal como pensé…Miku ya no es la misma…- Dijo mientras pasaba por su lado y se sentaba en el sofá. Miku por su parte cerró la puerta tranquila. Kaiko era su tutora y por tanto este tipo de acciones ya se le hacían normales, aunque esta vez ni se molesto en dar una leve correspondencia.

-No entiendo a que te refieres…- Comentó mientras se sentaba al lado de la peliazul.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novia?- Pregunto Kaiko con un tono sereno.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?-

-Tu madre…- Kaiko pudo observar como las facciones de Miku cambiaban, convirtiéndose en una expresión de infantil enojo.

-Yo…te lo iba a contar…-

-De cualquier manera… ¿ella ira verdad?- Esta vez el tono de voz de Kaiko era inquisitivo.

-Ah…si…creo que si…-

-Espero que vaya…tengo mucha curiosidad…bien...con esto me despido…pasado mañana estaré esperándote en la entrada, intenta no demorarte, después de todo tenemos que recoger a tu otra invitada.- Dicho esto la peliazul se puso de pie, guiñándole cariñosamente el ojo al concluir su frase. Miku solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Cuando su tutora salió por la puerta comenzó a buscar su celular. Tras una breve preparación mental marco el número de Luka.

-Ah… ¿Miku?...- Una Luka con una voz claramente adormilada contestaba la llamada mientras se acomodaba un poco en la cama.

-Luka…podría ser que ¿aun estabas durmiendo?...- Pregunto Miku con inseguridad mientras miraba el reloj de pared, que marcaba ya las tres de la tarde.

-Ah…si…yo…- Luka dejo inconclusa su frase a causa de un involuntario bostezo.

-Yo estuve escribiendo hasta pasada la madrugada…me he ido a la cama hace como…umm… ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntaba la pelirrosa mientras en su voz se iba dispersando poco a poco el sueño.

-Las tres…- Comento la más joven con tono apagado, sintiendo un poco de culpa por haberla despertado, después de todo sonaba bastante cansada.

-Ah….ya veo…entonces han sido casi ocho horas…es bastante…gracias por llamar…por cierto, ¿para qué llamabas?- Contestaba Luka con tono amigable, presintiendo que Miku estaría sintiéndose mal por haberla despertado después de decirle que se había quedado hasta tan tarde escribiendo.

-Ah…lo que pasa es que…bueno...tengo un par de días de vacaciones y he recibido una invitación para ir tres días a un centro vacacional…y puedo invitar a dos personas…y pensé que…quizás querrías ir….pero si no puedes yo entien- Miku no pudo terminar con su balbuceo de palabras puesto que la pelirrosa le respondió animada.

-Eso me vendría genial, después de todo entre el proyecto de Miki y la novela siento que he acumulado años de estrés…-

-¿Enserio?- Miku sonaba ahora mas entusiasmada.

-Claro que si, ademas asi podre compensarte…-

-¿Compensarme qué?

-Todos estos días en los que no he podido verte…ni llamarte…- Luka ahora sonaba un poco más seria. Miku en tanto sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas. El hecho de que Luka se preocupase por aquellos días de distancia e incomunicación le daba confianza. Aunque al pensar en todo esto olvido responderle algo. Logrando que la pelirrosa pronunciase su nombre interrogativamente.

-¿Miku? ¿Sigues ahí?-

-Si.-

-¿Cuándo partimos?-

-En dos días más, por la mañana, a las diez aproximadamente...te estaré esperando en la entrada…-

-Ok...entonces nos vemos en dos días…-

-Si, nos vemos en dos días…-

Tras esto un breve silencio se instauro en la línea telefónica, ambas no tenían nada más que decirse, pero aun asi ninguna quería cortar. Luka se sintió un poco avergonzada por tener comportamientos de quinceañera y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Te he extrañado mucho….-

-Yo también…-

-Espero que los días pasen rápido…hasta pronto Miku.-

Concluido el pequeño dialogo Luka corto la llamada, estando plenamente consciente de que un par de tonos de rojo se habían apoderado de sus mejillas. Aun le costaba asumir su comportamiento hacia Miku. ¿Tanto le costaba ser cariñosa con ella? Después de todo era su novia, lo más normal era que le diese periódicamente palabras que confirmaran lo que sentía por ella.

Miku por su parte estuvo sosteniendo el celular un par de minutos en su mano mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto de la habitación y una boba sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. El recibir esas cálidas palabras dejaba su corazón latiendo con fuerza y con la mente sumergida en la última vez que se habían visto. Aquel desayuno en que Luka se había comportado tan amigable.

Las siguientes 48 horas pasaron más rápido de lo que ambas creyeron, ya que a Miku se le dio la tarea de ayudar a los hermanos Kasane con cierto papeleo. Luka por su parte concretaba con IA la fecha en la que debía mostrar los borradores del próximo tomo, en el que había estado trabajando fervientemente.

La mañana del esperado día se presento con cálidas temperaturas. Miku se encontraba en la entrada junto a una maleta de mediano tamaño, vistiendo un vestido blanco de encajes simples. Luka, casi con una coordinación inconsciente, llego pocos minutos después de que ella le dijese que iba dirigiéndose a la entrada. Kaiko no tardo en aparecer en la escena, saliendo en un auto azul prusia por la salida inclinada del estacionamiento subterráneo. Al bajarse su mirada se encontró o más bien chocó con la de la pelirrosa. Que la miraba inquisitiva tras escuchar la breve explicación de Miku.

-Hola, estoy muy feliz de que hayas podido aceptar la invitación de Miku…me llamo Kaiko, es un gusto conocerte.- La peliazul hablo con tono sincero y agradable, aunque había un toque de picardía en su mirada.

-Soy Luka y también es un gusto conocerte…- Contesto Luka con educación, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Una voz femenina que aun recordaba se hizo oír dentro del auto de Kaiko. Miku solo las observaba con una expresión nerviosa.

-Hey, ya basta de presentaciones…si no partimos ahora tardaremos más de lo esperado.- Ann estaba dentro del auto abanicándose con la mano, llevaba un vestido de lino aunque este era un poco mas provocador, un sombrero similar iba en conjunto con este.

-Ah…Luka-san, es genial que haya podido venir…aunque a mí me hubiese gustado ir…- Una voz también conocida para la pelirrosa se escucho esta vez desde la entrada, era el joven de los cabellos plateados.

-Tu tienes que completar tu cuota de trabajo…o sino Yuma seguirá diciendo que te estás volviendo ineficiente…- Comento Ann con tono provocador, el joven solo suspiro encogiéndose de hombros, luego se voltio y se despidió con la mano.

-Que tengan un buen fin de semana chicas…-

-Bien…ahora solo tenemos que ir a buscar a tu amiga Miku.- Comentaba Kaiko.

-Luka, espero que no me pierdas de vista durante el camino…pero por si acaso…ten.- Kaiko le guiño el ojo para luego buscar un folleto con un simple mapa que indicaba donde quedaba el centro vacacional, hecho esto se subió en su auto prusia. La pelirrosa lo acepto con una sonrisa cordial.

-Lo mismo va para ti…Kaiko…- Le dijo con un tono agradablemente molesto, mientras se giraba para tomar a Miku por el brazo. La peliazul interrumpió con un no tan inocente comentario.

-Espero que no te desvíes en el camino para hacer perversiones con mi aprendiz…- Le dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana, alzando un poco más el tono al pronunciar "mi". Luka solo le dirigió una expresión sonriente, aunque en sus ojos se podía notar la serie de insultos que le daba telepáticamente. Miku nuevamente se mantuvo en silencio, suspirando con resignación al subirse en la parte trasera del auto de Luka.

Ambas conductoras pusieron sus autos en marcha, Luka siguió a Kaiko a través de las calles hasta llegar a un barrio tranquilo. Una joven de cabellos verdes estaba parada afuera de una de estas. Miku bajo el vidrio y agito su mano alegremente. La joven subió en el auto de Luka. Miku las presento con un poco de torpeza, Gumi miro con curiosidad a Luka por unos instantes antes de acercarse hasta el oído de la joven de aguamarinos ojos y cabello y susurrarle.

-Es un poco seria…-

-Tranquila…no siempre es asi…es solo que ahora está…algo molesta.- Acabo susurrando Miku mientras Luka volvía a encender el motor y retomar la breve seguidilla hacia el auto de Kaiko.

-Si tú lo dices…- Concluyo Gumi mientras se relajaba sobre los suaves asientos del auto de Luka.

Paso un poco de tiempo antes de que llegaran a la autopista que las conduciría hasta aquel centro vacacional situado en la playa. En el auto prusia Ann ponía al día a Kaiko, quien siempre se encontraba viajando por la que, gracias a la Seiteki Kon, había conseguido ser su carrera principal. En el auto de Luka las cosas estaban un poco menos animadas, puesto que la conversación solo fluía entre Gumi y Miku. Al cabo de un par de minutos la joven de cabellos verdes formulo una pregunta con tono respetuoso.

-Etto…Luka-san…veo que tiene un conector para el celular… ¿le molestaría si conecto mi celular y pongo algo de música?-

-Ah…no para nada…pero…podrías llamarme solo Luka…es un poco incomodo que me hables con tanta formalidad.- Le dijo con un tono más relajado, después de todo la amiga de Gumi nada tenía que ver con la riña indirecta que tenia con Kaiko.

Luka detuvo el auto para realizar con eficacia la conexión del celular de Gumi, pronto comenzó a sonar una canción que Luka ya había oído antes, era la canción de excéntrico nombre de aquella banda. Cuando se disponía a partir vio que el auto de Kaiko se detenía muy cerca.

-Espero que no llegues muy tarde…- Fue todo lo que le dijo. Luego partió, tomando rápidamente la velocidad máxima permitida. Luka solo dejo ir una larga exhalación antes de tomar la palanca de cambios.

-Espero que no sean del tipo que se marea con la rapidez…- Dijo con tono serio mientras pisaba el acelerador. Rápidamente alcanzo la velocidad permitida y al darse cuenta que uno de los carriles de la autopista iba más expedito no dudo en sobrepasar un poco el límite permitido.

Pronto ambos autos volvieron a encontrarse, ambas conductoras ase dirigieron miradas que parecían sacar chispas, ignorando el posible estado de sus respectivas pasajeras por tanto esquive de auto para avanzar más rápido. En el último tramo antes del desvió Luka obtuvo la ventaja. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro cuando, tras un par de miradas al simple mapa del folleto, había llegado exitosamente al centro vacacional. No había señales de Kaiko. Luka se relajo y dirigió su mirada hacia los asientos de atrás, preocupada de haberse excedido y que ahora Gumi y Miku se encontraran en un estado de pánico mezclado con posibles nauseas. Sin embargo se encontró con dos miradas enérgicas que la elogiaron por su habilidad de conducción. La pelirrosa rio alegremente antes de sugerir que bajasen del auto con sus maletas y la esperaran mientras estacionaba el auto. Minutos más tarde Kaiko apareció, en su cara se reflejaba una frustración feliz, que demostraba de alguna manera su buen espíritu competitivo. Ann bajo del auto con las maletas mientras que Kaiko realizaba la misma acción que Luka. Luego ambas volvieron, desde lejos parecía como si se llevasen muy bien, pero Miku sabía perfectamente que ambas estarían lanzándose indirectas que tenían estrecha relación con ella o más bien con lo que pudieran haber hecho con ella. Suspiro pensando en el futuro que le esperaba.

Las cinco mujeres entraron y se dirigieron a la recepción.

-Tengo reservadas dos habitaciones para este fin de semana.- Dijo Kaiko con su clásico y dulce tono de voz. Luka la miro inquisitivamente.

-¿Dos?-

-Si, una para los invitados y otra para Miku y para mi…- Pronuncio con tono natural mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Una mueca de clara molestia se hizo presente en Luka, quien comenzó a estirar los dedos de sus manos para luego apretar la izquierda, formando un puño que parecía estar cargado de molestia. La mano de Miku la calmo. La joven de aguamarinos cabellos le había cogido su mano al tiempo que con sus ojos le reprochaba a Kaiko sobre su actitud.

-Era solo una broma, la verdad es que ambas tiene las camas respectivamente separadas…- Pronuncio la peliazul con tono pacifico mientras sonreía cerrando los ojos.

La recepcionista les dio las llaves. Asi las cinco se encontraron caminando por los largos pasillos, llegando a uno que tenia ventanales en vez de paredes y que dejaba ver una gran piscina con trampolín. Las respectivas habitaciones estaban una junto a la otra. Luka repentinamente cogió a Kaiko del brazo y la alejo un poco del grupo.

-Quiero comprobar por mi misma eso de las camas…- Le dijo mientras extendía su mano en señal de que le entregara las llaves.

-Como quieras…- Kaiko le entrego las llaves sin ademan de resistencia ni enojo. Cuando Luka entraba en la primera una empleada se hacía presente para comunicarles un pequeño detalle que a Luka le hubiese hecho muy bien escuchar. Puesto que al salir su cara demostraba un puro enojo.

-Con que camas separadas…lo único que hay en esa habitación es una amplia cama matrimonial…- Comento entre dientes mientras miraba a Kaiko.

-Miku, porque no le transmites el mensaje de la empleada que se acaba de marchar…-

-Ah… ¿no podrías decírselo tu?- Comento la joven con tono inocente.

-Si se lo dice ella Luka-san no le creerá ojou.- Le aclaraba Ann común leve susurro en su oído.

-Ah bueno…la empleada dice que ha ocurrido un error en las distribuciones de las habitaciones y que no se puede corregir…- Explico Miku con calma. Luka pareció relajarse un poco.

-Es una lástima…pero creo que después de todo dormiremos juntas Miku…- Comento Kaiko con picardía esperando alguna respuesta de Luka, pero esta había desaparecido. Tras varios segundos reapareció su cara demostraba que había tenido una extraña idea.

-Puede ser…ya que, para mi desgracia, la habitación de al lado solo tiene dos camas…aunque ahora que lo pienso aquella cama matrimonial parece bastante amplia…- En su rostro se había dibujado una expresión de amigable ironía, Kaiko le correspondió con una cara de satisfacción, como sintiéndose feliz de que los hechos hubieran tenido este desenlace.

-¿Acaso yo no tengo opinión?...Aunque el ver a Luka tan celosa y preocupada me hace feliz…no, no….sigue siendo incomodo después de todo...ah pero espera…solo tengo que pedirle ayuda a Gumi…- Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al mirar a Gumi pero la expresión de anhelada paz desapareció al ver que su peliverde amiga estaba conversando animadamente con Ann. Al sentirse observada la miro para luego levantar su pulgar en señal de ánimo. Resignada solo suspiro y arrastro sus pies junto a la maleta dentro de la que le parecía ahora la habitación más infernal. El resto imito sus acciones.

Gumi y Ann seguían charlando tranquilas mientras buscaban en sus maletas sus trajes de baño y toallas, puesto que antes de que entraran a la habitación Kaiko había sugerido ir a la piscina para relajarse por el viaje. Miku por su parte se había sentado en uno de los bordes de la cama, contemplando a una celosa Luka que le devolvía las indirectas a una Kaiko que estaba claramente disfrutándolo. Ambas estaban trasladando sus ropas a los muchos espacios que tenía un armario, dejando a un lado sus respectivos trajes de baño y toallas.

-Miku…- Pronuncio Kaiko con tono amigable.

-¿No vas a buscar tu traje de baño? ¿O es que no tienes ganas de ir a la piscina?- Le preguntaba mientras la miraba.

-Ah…es cierto…- Contesto la joven con tono perdido mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hasta su maleta.

-Te hemos dejado espacio en el armario asi que es mejor que ordenes toda tu ropa ahora…- Comentaba Luka mientras le señalaba un par de cubículos vacios.

-Ah…gracias…- Volvía a contestar con la mirada perdida mientras comenzaba a tomar la ropa. Cuando concluyo su tarea se volteo deliberadamente, encontrando lo que podía ser el primer punto en común de ambas mujeres.

Luka y Kaiko se estaban desvistiendo deliberadamente mientras llevaban sus ojos analizaban detenidamente a la otra. Si bien Miku había aprendido a no tener pudor al desvestirse gracias a Kaiko, había recordado que cuando conoció a Luka esta estaba llevando una toalla por ropa y que no se había avergonzado para nada. Casi con sincronía ambas se cambiaron. El bikini de Kaiko era azul oscuro y su diseño era bastante simple. El de Luka le llamo un poco la atención, era café con bordes dorados, solo que la parte de abajo era un short corto. La pelirrosa noto la mirada confundida de Miku ante su traje de baño y le respondió sin mirarla.

-Es más cómodo para mí de esta forma…- Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama. Kaiko copio su acción para comentarle.

-Te ves bastante bien, Luka.- Le dijo con tono honesto.

-Tú también te ves muy bien, Kaiko.- Correspondió con la misma actitud.

Al ver que ambas parecían un poco mas calmadas Miku decidió cambiarse. Su traje de baño era simple y de color celeste. Luego las tres salieron, encontrándose a Gumi y Ann. La joven peliverde llevaba un traje anaranjado también con la extensión inferior compuesta por un short corto. Ann en cambio llevaba un bikini color crema de diseño provocativo.

-¿Es que toda tu ropa está hecha para provocar?- Le comento Kaiko con gracia.

-Es el poder de la costumbre…-

Las cinco caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrar una amplia puerta automática que les daba paso directo a aquella esplendida piscina. Una de las empleadas que estaba ordenando las sillas de una de las tantas mesas redondas con sombrilla se les acerco y con cortesía las dirigió hasta un espacio con sillas reclinadas.

-Espero que disfruten de nuestra piscina…si desean cualquier servicio no duden en acercarse al stand al otro lado de la piscina.-

-Gracias.- Le respondió Kaiko con amabilidad para luego proseguir.

-¿Alguna de ustedes quiere que vayamos a buscar algo?- Preguntó mientras tomaba del brazo a Luka, quien un tanto confundida la miro. Las dos jóvenes pidieron jugos naturales.

-No entiendo porque me llevas contigo si son solo dos vasos.- Comentaba la pelirrosa con tono apacible pero aun confundido.

-Porque asi no tomaras ventaja con Miku…- Contestaba Kaiko con la misma pasividad que Luka.

-Para ser sincera creo que me he inquietado un poco al principio pero ahora solo me importa que disfrute.-

-Me alegra que pensemos igual…-

-Disfrutaste mostrando lo peor de mi ¿verdad?-

-Si y bastante.-

Tras el pequeño dialogo Kaiko ordeno dos jugos naturales que sorpresivamente fueron servidos en largos vasos con una pajita y una pequeña sombrilla decorativa. Kaiko tomo ambos y emprendió junto a Luka el camino hacia las sillas reclinadas. Pero al llegar solo encontraron a Ann sentada, Gumi y Miku estaban jugueteando en el agua.

-La ojou y su amiga han dicho que tardaron demasiado…- Comento Ann sin despegar la vista del libro que había llevado con ella. Ambas mujeres suspiraron mientras tomaban asiento quedando Luka entre Kaiko y Ann.

-¿Qué sabor prefieres?… ¿mango o fresa?- Le pregunto la peliazul con tono resignado.

-Mango…- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo para tomar el vaso. Tras esto observó el libro que estaba leyendo Ann, encontrándose con la portada de uno de los tomos de su primera novela, que tenía como genero una simple pero agradable comedia.

-No pensé que libros como esos fuesen de tu gusto…- Pronuncio Luka mientras miraba la cristalina agua de la piscina.

-No son mi lectura principal, pero la ojou me ha dicho que la lea puesto que me reiré con más de alguna situación…dicho y hecho…es una historia bastante cómica que me ha sacado más de una sonrisa divertida.-

-Me alegra oír eso…-

-Debo confesar que pensé que serias más arrogante Luka…- Comentó Kaiko al ver finalizada la pequeña conversación entre Ann y la pelirrosa.

-Y estarías en todo tu derecho…ademas algunas críticas no me ayudan mucho…-

-Ciertamente…después de todo una joven escritora que tiene el mismo nivel de éxito que alguien que lleva años no es algo que todos puedan asumir con agrado.-

-Umm…- Contesto Luka un tanto absorta al ver que Miku estaba subiendo la escalera del trampolín.

-No te preocupes…sabe lo que hace…-

Luka no respondió, pero confió en las palabras de Kaiko, después de todo ella la conocía de mucho más tiempo. Aunque eso en parte le molestaba. Al llegar a la punta del trampolín de mediana altura Miku se lanzo con gracias y simpleza, aunque no pudo enterarse de que esto había dejado más que sorprendida a la pelirrosa.

-Te lo dije… ella es hábil en muchas campos…- Comento Kaiko con una sonrisa para luego murmurar por lo bajo.

-…Aunque eso no la ha ayudado demasiado…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Digamos que Miku no la pasó demasiado bien en sus años de estudiante de preparatoria.-

-¿Enserió?-

-Si…la verdad es que era inconscientemente popular entre los chicos lo que a largo plazo término produciendo una especie de aislamiento por parte de las chicas…le hicieron un par de cosas desagradable, y la juzgaron diferente solo por el apellido que llevaba…- Ann se incorporaba a la conversación con tono serio.

-Pero ella no parece demostrar que haya tenido un pasado difícil.-

-Eso es porque Miku no tiene espacio para despreciar a las personas…-

-Puede ser…- Luka hizo un gesto que demostraba la contradicción que sentía con la frase dicha por Kaiko. Después de todo tenía más que claro que ella despreciaba a Gakuko, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho directamente.

Un rato después Gumi y Miku salieron del agua cansadas ya de tanto jugueteó. Kaiko les dijo que descansaran un poco ya que luego irían a almorzar. Pasaron un par de minutos más y las cinco decidieron que ya era hora de dirigirse hacia el comedor exterior que se encontraba en otro sector del centro. Disfrutaron de un eficiente serbio y tras acabar el postre se dirigieron a su habitación. Aunque en el camino Kaiko se separo del grupo con el pretexto de ir a buscar algo que había olvidado en la piscina. Pero cuando se negó a recibir las llaves de la habitación que Luka le extendía, esta comprendió que estaba generando un chance para que estuviera a solas con Miku. La pelirrosa se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, aquella mujer se había ganado su respeto. Una vez que estuvo en la habitación se desplomo sobre la cama, contemplando el techo.

-Sera mejor que te bañes pronto, después de todo el agua de la piscina tiene más componente químicos de los que crees.- Comento con seriedad sin despegar su vista del techo.

-Lo hare en un segundo…- Miku contesto con voz perdida mientras contemplaba el abdomen descubierto de la mayor.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué te has puesto traje de baño si ni siquiera metiste los pies al agua?- Le pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-No hay un motivo demasiado importante…simplemente no tenía ganas…-

-Ya veo…- Dicho esto Miku se dejo caer en la cama, y comenzó a mirar el techo.

-Humedecerás la ropa de cama con tu cabello…- Pronuncio Luka mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el rostro de Miku. Quien sin decirle nada giro su cuerpo, quedando sobre ella.

-De esta manera no tienes objeciones ¿verdad?- Le pregunto la más joven con tono cálido mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Umm…- Fue todo lo que Luka alcanzo a murmurar antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los de Miku.

Sus labios se entrelazaron con calma, tanteándose con delicadeza. Miku posó sus manos sobre el rostro de Luka sintiendo como la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentaba levemente. Poco a poco fueron incrementando la intensidad, la necesidad de recuperar el aliento hizo que se separaran levemente. Luka se aprovecho de que Miku aun tuviera su boca entreabierta y se acerco para besarla nuevamente, introduciendo esta vez su lengua. La más joven no tardo en asimilar la nueva sensación que se daba dentro de su boca, intensificándola lo más que pudo antes de que la clamada urgencia de aire se hiciese presente otra vez.

Luka volvió a tomar la iniciativa y empujo con sutileza el cuerpo de Miku hacia un lado, logrando invertir las posiciones. Miku rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Luka para atraerla hasta ella y volver a besarla. La pelirrosa por su parte pasó sus manos por sus costados hasta llegar a aquella espalda tan delicada. Removió con rapidez los nudos que mantenían atada la parte superior del bikini de Miku y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a acariciar con su mano derecha su abdomen, subiendo con exquisita lentitud, sintiendo los gemidos ahogados que Miku descargaba sobre su boca. Sabía que la más joven estaba impaciente y que lo único que deseaba era que llegase de una vez por todas hasta sus senos. Se separó de ella solo unos milímetros al llegar a estos, movió su mano izquierda desde su espalda para asi darle una sensación mas amplificada. Tocándolos con inmediato furor Miku dejo escapar un intenso gemido de regocijo. Sin darle más tiempo para dejar expresar su excitación con silabas la volvió a besar. Acarició sus pezones con calma puesto que estaba consciente de lo sensibles que eran, consiguiendo de igual manera que Miku se arqueara levemente por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo a causa de tanto placer.

Decidió separar sus labios completamente de los de ella para dirigirlos hasta su cuello. Miku aprovecho y dio grandes bocanadas de aire. Luka recorrió su cuello dándole pequeños besos y un par de cariñosos mordiscos que lograban hacerla perder el poco y nada de control que le quedaba. La pelirrosa se dirigió hasta su oído para susurrarle mientras que sus manos se encargaban de tomar la parte inferior de su bikini por los costados y bajarla lentamente.

-Te dije que te compensaría…- Su voz era seductora y un poco más grave de lo normal, aunque Miku ya sabía que eso era producto de la excitación que la mayor estaría sintiendo.

-Umm…ah…aaaah... ¡Luka!- Fue toda la respuesta que pudo dar Miku antes de morderse el labio. La nombrada tras decirle aquellas palabras se había dirigido hasta uno de sus senos besándolo y lamiéndolo con vehemencia. Miku había protestado gritando su nombre puesto que su mano izquierda acariciaba su muslo mientras que la derecha jugueteaba incitadoramente por el exterior de su intimidad. Luego cuando Luka comenzó a descender solo atino a cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Comenzó a darle pequeños besos a aquella delicada zona en la que antes había posado su mano derecha. Miku por su parte intentaba reprimir los espasmos que su cuerpo producía a causa de tanta gozo. Cuando Luka ceso sus besos y los reemplazo por breves movimientos con su lengua la joven de aguamarinos cabellos perdió totalmente el control y gimió repetidamente mientras su respiración se iba volviendo cada vez mas entrecortada. La pelirrosa siguió con su tarea por un par de minutos más, con la mera intención de conseguir que Miku dejase escapar más de esos gemidos que le parecían tan tiernos. Luego levanto su rostro y limpio con sus dedos los restos de fluido que había en sus labios para posteriormente lamerlos conservando siempre una expresión de fascinación la ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amante. Se acercó hasta su rostro y la beso con ternura reprimiendo con sus manos las de Miku, que intentaban despojarla de sus ropas. Al separarse noto un infantil puchero en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto mientras la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azul cobalto.

-Es injusto que yo no pueda hacer nada…- Murmuró Miku sin dejar ir de su rostro aquel enojo infantil.

-Claro que no puedes…después de todo es una compensación…-

-Por lo mismo…yo también tengo derecho a compensarte…-

-No…porque yo te he extrañado mas…- Pronuncio la mayor con tono seguro y antes de que Miku pudiera protestar la beso y liberó el agarre de sus manos para poder dirigir la derecha hasta su entrepierna, introduciendo la punta de dos de sus dedos. Miku instantáneamente gimió para luego mover su boca sin dejar ir ningún sonido. Luka se había adentrado en ella y ahora movía sus dedos y muñeca con habilidad.

En ciertos momentos Luka se detenía y cambiaba de mano producto del cansancio por tanto movimiento. Miku en tanto seguía disfrutando al máximo aquella única forma que tenía Luka de introducirse en ella. Luego cuando la mano derecha de Luka volvió a resbalarse a través de ella vio como los dedos de la mano izquierda eran lamidos con calma para luego sostener su mejilla. Luka repentinamente cambio el ritmo al que se movían sus dedos. La miró y pronuncio dos palabras que la hicieron estremecerse de felicidad.

-Te amo…- Fue todo lo que pronuncio antes de reanudar el intenso ritmo de antes, producto de esto Miku no pudo contestar y pronto todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Luka inmediatamente comprendió que Miku estaba a punto de llegar, pero no solo por aquel estremecimiento, sino porque la abrazo con fuerza cerrando sus ojos mientras jadeaba. Cuando todo acabo los abundantes fluidos de Miku empararon la mano de Luka junto con una pequeña parte de la ropa de cama.

-Al final humedeciste la ropa de cama.- Le susurro con tono gracioso y cariñoso mientras esperaba a que su respiración se calmara.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?- Pronuncio con suavidad. Luka realizo un movimiento para poder dejarla sobre ella. Acto seguido sus manos se entrelazaron.

-¿Te molesta si nos duchamos juntas?-

-Para nada…-

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que las dos decidieran levantarse y dirigirse hasta el baño, que resulto ser bastante amplio. Contando con una tina y una showerdoor. Se introdujeron en esta última. Luka quedo detrás de Miku pasando sus manos por sus costados para poder dar y regular el agua. Ambas tardaron más de lo habitual en ducharse puesto que a veces Luka la besaba con pasión y haciendo que olvidara su objetivo principal. Cuando por fin acabaron, se vistieron en silencio y decidieron salir para poder contemplar la puesta de s9ol desde la terraza que estaba en el segundo piso. El tiempo había pasado mas rápido de lo que creían. Luka busco con la mirada a Kaiko para poder agradecerle pero no la encontró. Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras oyeron una voz conocida, era Gumi, que parecía estar hablando por celular.

-Perdón por no llamarte antes, es que desde que partimos ha sido todo tan divertido que se me ha olvidado…eh…espera, ¡no te enojes!…hey...como que era una broma…no me salgas con eso…ah…¿Cómo se supone que distinga si siempre pareces estar cansada o de mal humor?...si…es cierto que otras veces he podido distinguirlo…pero eso es cuando te he tenido en frente de mi, idiota…umm si…ah…está bien…que descanses y espero que no te mueras de hambre estos tres días…jajaja…también te quiero…bye bye…- Cuando la peliverde corto la llamada tenía una sonrisa y mirada cálida. A pesar de que había llamado idiota a la misteriosa persona con la que estaba hablando, lo había hecho con un tono cariñoso.

-¿Era tu novio?- Pregunto Miku deliberadamente, sorprendiendo a su amiga. Luka la saludo fugazmente con la mano mientras le sonreía.

-Ah…n-n-no, claro que no…- La reprochadora mirada de Miku acabo haciéndola confesar.

-Es la verdad…estamos saliendo…pero no estoy segura de que somos…- Comento Gumi con un deje de inseguridad en su voz mientras mostraba una sonrisa un tanto triste.

-Ah…la inseguridad de la juventud…- Pronunció Luka imitando el tono de una anciana mientras posaba la mano que tenía libre en su mentón. Esta acción consiguió que ambas chicas rieran, aunque esta vez había dirigido tal acto hacia la amiga de Miku, para que se animara un poco.

-De cualquier manera... ¿porque están aquí?- Pregunto Gumi mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas de la terraza.

-Vinimos a ver la puesta de sol…- Comento Miku con tono vago mientras se sentaba, soltando momentáneamente la mano de la pelirrosa, quien también había tomado asiento.

Pasaron un par de minutos y las tres tenían enfocadas sus miradas en aquel sol que iba desapareciendo lentamente en el mar. La vista que tenían era realmente privilegiada puesto que el hotel se situaba en lo alto de la playa. Luka comenzó a preguntarse cómo es que Kaiko había conseguido invitarlas a un lugar como oeste.

Cuando la noche hubo caído completamente las tres volvieron a bajar encontrándose en los pasillos a Ann y Kaiko, que se dirigían al comedor interior para compartir un té y algún bocadillo dulce preguntándose si querían sumarse al panorama. La respuesta no se hizo esperar y pronto las cinco se encaminaban hacia aquel amplio comedor en que otros huéspedes ya estaban instalados. Antes de entrar Luka toco el hombro de Kaiko para indicarle que se detuviera. La peliazul la miro curiosa.

-Gracias…- Luka hablo con amabilidad y le extendió su mano. Kaiko realizo el mismo gesto generando un breve apretón de manos.

-No es nada.- Pronuncio con el mismo tono simpático con el que había presentado su pretexto horas atrás.

Las cinco volvieron a gozar de una buena atención, compartiendo y disfrutando de una agradable velada. El primer día había pasado volando pero había sido bueno al menos para dos de las cinco mujeres que se encontraban en la mesa.

* * *

Y aqui termina el capitulo, no se cuando vaya tener el otro, pero espero que sea en menos de dos semanas...

**Nota:** _Originalmente el lemmon lo iban a poder encontrar en un par de capitulos mas, pero cuando lei la review de Gumi Gremory que decia habia faltado un poco de romance decidi adelantarlo. Aunque la verdad es que en la chapter que viene habra bastante romance...de caulqueir manera esta escena "justificara" por asi decirlo lo que pasara en la proxima chapter._ **(Notese mi indirecta manera de decirles que este atentos al próximo capitulo xD)**

**Review's Time** **:D**

**regiz:** Aqui esta el capitulo, ¡Disfrutalo! ;33

**eclipse:** Pues es genial que te haya gustado, la verdad es que la amistad de Miku y Gumi no es asi por que lo decidiera al azar pero bueno no mas spoilers xd. En el capitulo anterior olvide poner una nota del porque de los pecados capitules asi que ¡gracias por recordarmelo! Espero que te guste este capitulo y estare esperando tu opinion acerca del lemmon n_n

**Alchemya:** ¡Tuu! que se supone que te diga, osea dejaste review fervientemente en los 4 capitulos anteriores y bueno...¡No cualquiera lo hace! así que muchas gracias...no sabes como me reí con las palabra de odio hacia Gakuko, cuando la insultan me siento extrañamente feliz xD espero que te guste este capitulo :3

**Alkem:** Otra personita bonita que dejo reviews seguidas,¡tambien muchas gracias! lo mismo que le dije a Alchemya, disfrute leer tu review sobre el capitulo tres, de verdad que me rei cuando lei "maldita ofrecida!" xD lo senti tan espontaneo. Como sea aqui se cumple tu prediccion de una Luka celosa...estare esperando tu opinion ^^

**Gumi Gremory:** Primero gracias por tu review...ahora bien si leiste la nota sabras que eres responsable del lemmon, puedes sentirte orgullosa xD SIn mas que agregar estare esperando tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

* * *

Y ahora un pequeño Omake para que sepan que escribir un lemmon, al menos a mi, me ha costado mas de lo que pensé.

**Interval:** Bien, lo he decidido. _**[Mantiene sus manos en el teclado y su mirada firme en la pantalla]**_

**Miku y Luka:** ¿Que ha decidido Interval-san?

**Interval:** ¡Lo he decido!

**Miku:** Etto...¿Interval-san?

**Interval:** Escribire un lemmon de ustedes dos.

**Luka:** Ah...asi que era eso

**Interval:** No me vengas con "asi que era eso" Luka.

**Miku:** Pero...solo tiene que escribir una escena erotica verdad...que tan dificil puede ser.

**Interval:** No, no se trata solo de una escena erotica. Tiene que ser algo romantico, que justifique el hecho de que lo estan haciendo.

**Luka:** Umm...¿que tal si busca referencias en internet?

**Miku:** Si, eso puede ayudarle.

**Interval:** Esta bien_** [Comienza a navegar en Google tras escribir lo que busca]**_

**Miku y Luka:** Interval-san...mire, son doujins...eso puede ayudarla.

**Interval:** Eh...no creo que sea una buena idea... _**[Duda antes de presionar el boton de ver online, a continuación una gota de sangre se escapa de su nariz, a pesar de que solo ha visto tres paginas]**_ ¿Que se supone que es esto?

**Luka:** Bueno, creo que le estoy...

**Miku:** Ella sabe lo que estas me estas haciendo en ese doujin...solo que aun no lo asimila.

**Luka:** Oh...ya veo.

**Interval:** No pienso terminar de leer esto... estúpido autor...dejame ver quien es para maldecirlo...Ni-ra-ta-ma...umm Niratama...me suenta su apodo...oh espera ya recorde...es el autor de la imagen que puse en Amor Predestinado, ire a cambiarla inmediatamente...no sabia que esa persona hacia doujins D:

**Miku y Luka:** Interval-san por favor calmece...

_**[Y asi Interval termino tardando mas de treinta minutos en escribir la escena definitiva, descubriendo de paso que Niratama hacia doujins]**_


	6. L & L

Despues de muchos dias de estres pude hacerme un espacio para terminar este capitulo...aunque el bombardeo de trabajos aun no acaba y probablemente no actualice en un tiempo...pero bueno, espero que disfruten este capitulo ;3

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 6: L & L

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche y las cinco mujeres que antes habían ido por una ligera merienda al comedor se encontraban ahora en la terraza del primer piso charlando de diversas trivialidades.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo que llamar a tu madre para decirle que llegamos sin por menores, Miku.- Comentó Kaiko mientras se ponía de pie. Luka saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta la llave de la habitación y se la entrego despreocupadamente. Kaiko se alejo con paso calmo, aunque no regreso.

Un par de minutos después las cuatro llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era irse a dormir. En ese momento Luka hizo una extraña petición.

-Gumi, ¿te molestaría ir a la terraza de arriba un rato?- Le dijo en tono bajo mientras Ann y Miku charlaban despreocupadamente.

-Ah…no…pero ¿Por qué?-

La pelirrosa no le contesto.

-Miku, Ann y tú pueden irse primero…yo acompañaré a Gumi a la terraza del segundo piso.- Lanzó con tono calmado.

-Ah, está bien, pero… ¿Por qué?- La pregunta que formulo Miku no pudo ser respondida tampoco. Un cruce de miradas entre Ann y Luka demostró el grado de enteramiento que tenían sobre cierta situación. La mujer tomo del brazo a su querida ojou y se la llevo poniéndole como excusa que quería comentarle algo de la novela que le había prestado. Gumi conservaba una expresión de clara confusión en su rostro.

-¿Nos vamos?- La alentó la pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de las escaleras exteriores conformadas de piedra, que llevaban a la terraza. Gumi no respondió nada, solo la siguió. Al llegar se sentaron y Gumi inicio la conversación.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Le preguntó insegura.

-Para hablar de tu novio.- Le comento Luka mientras la miraba a los ojos. Poniéndole especial carga a la última palabra. La reacción de Gumi ante esto fue de un claro sonrojo. Bajo la mirada y murmuro.

-Asi que al final tú también lo has descubierto…-

-Umm…al parecer Ann también logro captarlo aunque en estos momentos no quiero escuchar como…- Luka seguía hablándole en tono serio. Se sentía un poco molesta por el hecho de que Gumi haya negado algo de tal envergadura a Miku, quien al parecer ya le había dicho que eran novias. Al ver que la peliverde no tenía intención de hablar continúo.-Fue un poco extraña la manera en la que reaccionaste cuando Miku te lo pregunto…en un principio no fue como si quisieras evadir la pregunta…si no como si hubieras sentido que estaba mal formulada…-

-Asi es… ¡pero no es por los motivos que crees! No quería ocultárselo a Miku…solo no quería decírselo aun…porque…porque…- Dijo la peliverde levanto su mirada, en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión afligida.

-Porque no estas segura de lo que tienen…esas palabras fueron sinceras.- Luka hablaba rígida, pero había un tinte de calidez en su voz. Gumi asintió.

-La verdad es que nos conocimos hace tres meses con una situación trivial. Me pregunto cómo llegar a una dirección, ella había pasado su niñez en Japón y adolescencia en Inglaterra, por lo que no recordaba muy bien todo…mas bien decía que todo había cambiado demasiado…- Gumi hizo una pausa y sonrió levemente, como recordando en su mente aquella escena que estaba contando, pero más detallada. Luka la invito a continuar añadiendo que quizás si escuchaba su historia podría darle un consejo a base de la experiencia que tenia. La peliverde se sintió reconfortada por aquella sugerencia y prosiguió.-Era mi día libre y había terminado de pagar las cuentas asi que accedí. La dirección resulto ser un edificio pequeño. Me explico que desde hoy viviría ahí y que sus cosas de seguro ya habían llegado. Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y encontramos un par de cajas y bolsos apilados junto a la pared de una de las puertas…me dio las gracias y se dispuso a abrir la puerta…por un impulso decidí ofrecerle mi ayuda y creo que fue ahí cuando sentí que algo no andaba bien conmigo misma, y es que siempre he sido un poco tímida.- Gumi se detuvo y miro a los ojos a Luka, como para confirmar que la estaba escuchando, luego continuo.-Me miro un tanto sorprendida y tras sonreírme me dijo que había sido la primera persona que no la había juzgado por su apariencia…y la verdad es que si lo hice, pero en vez de temerle me sentí…extrañamente atraída…- Volvió a detenerse haciendo una mueca de vergüenza para luego bajar su mirada.-Me sonroje un poco al ver aquella expresión de la que pensé que carecía…y luego comenzamos a entrar las cajas…entre dos supongo que la tarea se hizo más sencilla puesto que al rato terminamos…el pequeño apartamento tenía un par de muebles…me explico que los había comprado en una venta de bodega y que por teléfono le había pedido al casero del edificio que por favor los recibiera…rió al recordar que el hombre la había sermoneado un poco por tener una actitud tan confiada…me volví a sonrojar al ver aquella expresión tan despreocupada que contrastaba nuevamente con su actitud cuando me había pedido ayuda. En ese instante fue cuando comprendí que me había enamorado de una desconocida… ¿Raro verdad? ¿Quién podría sentir gusto por alguien en un par de horas?- Gumi la miraba con seriedad. Luka no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda con la pregunta. Después de todo ella había sido atacada por un claro "Me gustas" por parte de Miku la primera vez que se encontraron. Desvió la mirada y respondió vagamente que no tenía nada de extraño, que el amor llegaba de diferentes maneras y que el tiempo no necesariamente demostraba como incrementaba el amor entre dos personas.

-¿Sabes? A veces se puede comenzar en reversa. Amando primero con furor para luego calmarse y ordenar los sentimientos de tal manera que lleguen de la mejor manera hasta la otra persona.- Comento la pelirrosa mientras sonreía, sintiéndose feliz de caer en aquella definición.

-De…de cualquier manera ahí no terminan los hechos…- Susurro Gumi un poco más tranquila al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Entonces continua…- Luka le dedico una comprensiva sonrisa. Gumi se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la pelirrosa brillaban a causa de la luz de la luna, convirtiéndola en una imagen bastante atractiva de observar. Aunque noto inmediatamente que a pesar de estar absorta por aquellos ojos cobalto, no se sentía atraída directamente hacia Luka. Suspiro resignada entendiendo que, a pesar de haberse enamorado de una mujer, no podía sentir una atracción mayor hacia otras.

-Bueno…creo que ella se dio cuenta luego de mi nerviosismo. Me pregunto si realmente me sentía a gusto con su compañía…le respondí que no tenía que ver con eso. Entonces dijo lo que definitivamente me ato a su vida…"Si sigues siendo tan amable creo que me enamorare de ti" me dijo primero con tono serio pero al notar que no reaccionaba comenzó a reír un poco nerviosa, justificando aquella frase como una broma…entonces yo susurre "Eso no sería tan malo". Me miro nuevamente sorprendida y se acerco a mi…retrocedí por instinto y no tarde en llegar a una pared, ella puso su manos a los costados de mi cabeza y me miro fijamente…" ¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de decir?"Me preguntó con un rostro serio que en ese momento yo malinterprete como una mirada de enojo…asentí nerviosa y entonces simplemente ocurrió…me besó…por un momento pensé que terminaríamos haciéndolo en el sofá…pero inesperadamente se separo de mí, me pidió mi numero, luego me cogió la mano y me dijo que me iría a dejar hasta mi casa, que mi madre podría preocuparse por haber tardado tanto si solo había salido a pagar un par de cuentas. Me sorprendió mucho el nivel de preocupación que sentía, casi adivinando que en mi casa eran un tanto estrictos. La detuve diciéndole que era imposible que supiera cómo llegar a mi casa…asintió y me dijo "Por lo mismo necesito aprender la ruta lo más rápido posible". El resto del camino me conto el porqué de su vuelta a Japón…a lo que se dedicaba, me describió a grandes rasgos varios de sus gustos…con un poco de vergüenza intente hablarle de mi vida sin intentar sonar aburrida pero, inesperadamente ella pareció muy interesada riendo a veces con las cosas que le contaba sobre mis compañeros de trabajo. Y bueno…como pudieron escuchar hace un rato, la estaba llamando para saber como estaba. Es bastante torpe en temas de cocina y hogar, asi que cuando puedo voy a cocinarle y ayudarla a ordenar…no puedo creer que a su edad sea tan torpe...- Gumi concluyo riendo aun sonrojada, con el paso de los segundos un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Luka comprendió que le motivo de esas lagrimas era el hecho de no poder confirmar los hermosos sentimientos que tenia por aquella mujer por culpa del rechazo que pudieran darle sus padres y la sociedad en sí. Se levanto con cuidado y la abrazó, sintiendo como Gumi desahogaba su impotencia apretando fuertemente sus ropas. Poso una de sus mano sobre la peliverde cabellera de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad, inconsciente de la mirada de Miku, quien yacía oculta con una afligida mirada. Tras unos minutos se separaron. Gumi agradeció la actitud que la pelirrosa había tenido con ella. Ambas estaban llegando al primer piso cuando Miku, quien al ver que bajarían se apresuro a descender primero, apareció frente a ellas con una finida sonrisa.

-Estaban tardando mucho, asi que decidí venir por ustedes.- Comento mientras sus aguamarinos ojos inspeccionaban los rostros de ambas.

-Ah.- Fue todo lo que comento Gumi mientras intentaba esconder el hecho de que había llorado.

-Luka… ¿Aun tienes ganas de caminar?- Pregunto Miku con indiferencia.

-Quizás…- Contesto la pelirrosa con tono vago.

-Entonces yo me adelantare…buenas noches...- Dijo Gumi con tono tranquilo. Sintiendo que de lo contrario Miku la echaría de mala gana.

Apenas la peliverde desapareció de la escena Miku tomo bruscamente el brazo de Luka y comenzó a dirigirla por los pasillos del edificio, sin saber realmente adonde se dirigía, hasta que dio con las conocidas puertas que daban a la piscina. Decidió que en ese lugar nadie las interrumpiría por lo que entro.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Luka moviéndose un poco para quedar frente a ella, dándole la espalda a la piscina.

-Yo debería ser la que pregunte eso. ¿Por qué de pronto te has alejado con Gumi?- Miku intento contener la molestia y los celos que sentía por haberlas visto abrazadas minutos atrás.

-Ah…solo estábamos hablando…no tienes porque ponerte …- Luka hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse más a Miku, extendiendo su mano para tomarle la mejilla y susurrar la última palabra acercando sus labios hasta los de ella.-…tan celosa.- Dicho esto se dispuso a cerrar la pequeña distancia que le quedaba para unir completamente sus bocas. Pero Miku reacciono inesperadamente mal, dándole un leve empujón, dejándola al borde de la piscina.

-No intentes zafarte del tema… ¡Ademas cuando hablas con alguien no necesitas abrazarlo!- Soltó Miku con rabia en sus ojos.

-Ah…eso es porque…bueno…porque ella no se sentía bien.- Luka había quedado descolocada al oír eso. Miku la había visto consolar a Gumi, y había malinterpretado todo.

-Ah ¿enserio?- Pregunto la joven de aguamarinos cabello con tono irónico.

-Es enserio, ella se sentía insegura acerca de lo que tenía con su pareja…asi que la aconseje un poco…- Argumento la pelirrosa intentado lograr que Miku la mirase a los ojos, aunque cuando se encontraron solo pudo contemplar un par de ojos furiosos.

Retrocedió por instinto al sentir el temor de volver a perderla, pero al hacerlo cayó al agua de la dichosa piscina que para esas horas se encontraba bastante fría. Miku se dirigió instantáneamente hacia el borde de la piscina para agacharse y ayudar a Luka, pero luego se arrepintió y se volteo para retornar a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a dar el primer paso sintió un leve y húmedo agarre en su tobillo. Luka la estaba sosteniendo con dificultad mientras apoyaba su otra mano en el borde empedrado.

-Si intentas irte me veré obligada a jalarte…- Dijo Luka con un tono que rallaba entre lo serio y lo juguetón.

-No te atreverías.-

-¿Dudas de mí?- Agrego la pelirrosa al tiempo que tiraba levemente del tobillo de Miku. Esta se zafo con brusquedad para luego girarse y mirarla de frente.

-Si, en varios sentidos.-

-¿Podrías sentarte y escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?- Comento Luka con un tono completamente serio. Miku obedeció y se recostó de costado para quedar más cerca del rostro de la pelirrosa. En los labios de esta se notaba el frio que sentía, puesto que tiritaban levemente.- Bien, te lo explicare brevemente, ya que Gumi se ha explayado demasiado.

Luka le explico lo mas resumido posible a Miku la conversación que había tenido con Gumi, intentando no pasar por algo detalles que pudiesen ser importantes. Cuando acabo el enojo de la más joven se había esfumado y en su lugar había aparecido una sonrisa cálida.

-Esa idiota, ¿es que acaso no confía en mí?-

-No es eso, de hecho creo que ha sido solo por mi nivel atencional que he podido captar lo que con torpeza había escondido.-

-¿Estás diciendo que mi nivel es insuficiente como para poder captar algo como eso?-

-Cla-claro que no…- Pronuncio Luka con dificultad…sintiendo como el frio iba entumeciéndole poco a poco el cuerpo.

-Sera mejor que salgas del agua.-

-¿No vas a volver a rechazarme?-

-No.- Dicho esto Miku se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudar a Luka a salir de aquella piscina. Hecho esto la sostuvo levemente por los hombros y la beso con ternura.

Ambas se encaminaron hasta su habitación. Al entrar Kaiko hizo un par de bromas respecto al estado de Luka. Esta solo rio para luego encaminarse al baño y ducharse. Miku se limito a guardar silencio y buscar su pijama. Cuando Luka salió del baño se encontró con una Miku acostada en la cama, jugando con su celular. Kaiko la llamo y al verla noto que tenía un secador de cabello en sus manos. Se acerco y dejo que la peliazul se encargase de secar su abundante cabellera rosa, agradeciéndole de antemano el gesto. Cuando esta hubo terminado guardo el aparato en su maleta, Luka en tanto busco su pijama. Finalmente llego el incomodo momento que Miku había olvidado a causa del reciente malentendido. Ambas comenzaron a susurrar para finalmente articular una frase en conjunto.

-Miku.- Dijo Luka con tono cálido.- ¿Te molestaría moverte un poco más hacia el centro?-

-Solo tienes que moverte un poco hacia la izquierda.- Agrego Kaiko sonriente.

Cuando la más joven hubo concluido su movimiento ambas se dirigieron a las respectivas orillas de la cama y se metieron con cuidado en estas.

-Bien, creo que hemos quedado en perfectas condiciones para dormir.- Comento Kaiko mientras tomaba el brazo de Miku.

-Ah, estas en lo cierto…bien…buenas noches.- Concluyo Luka apagando la luz para luego girarse y posar una de sus manos en el vientre de Miku. Esta última solo suspiro con una mueca incomoda antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

La mañana del sábado Gumi y Ann habían despertado primero y por tanto había ido a desayunar a la terraza del primer piso. La rubia le había preguntado a Gumi si lo que había hablado con Luka tenía relación con su "novio" y esta asintió con una sonrisa tierna, recordando la actitud reconfortante de Luka.

-Aunque creo que ahora mismo Miku debe odiarme…creo que ya sabe que le oculto algo…-

-No creo que la ojou se capaz de eso, de seguro está esperando a que se lo cuentes.-

-Eso espero.-

Paralelo a eso tres mujeres se encontraban en una amplia cama matrimonial, dos de ellas ya estaban despiertas.-

-Hey, no te pases Luka…yo solo le tome el brazo pero tú le estas manoseando los pechos.- Comento Kaiko mientras contemplaba de costado a una durmiente Miku.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Solo puse mi mano en su estomago, en cambio tu le manoseaste las piernas…- Agregaba Luka, que en la misma pose que la peliazul miraba a Miku que parecía ir despertando poco a poco.

-No lo hice, aunque estaría en todo mi derecho de hacerlo, después de todo tu ya la has profanado demasiado...señorita que deja rastros en la ropa de cama.- Cuando Kaiko concluyo miro a la pelirrosa, esta desvió la vista mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de incomodidad.

-Pues es tu culpa por darme la oportunidad para hacerlo con ella…- Murmuro con una renovada sonrisa en el rostro al ver que Miku ya había despertado, fingiendo dormir para continuar escuchándolas, aunque el sonrojo en su rostro la delataba.

-La verdad es que me hubiese inmiscuido, pero no sé si te gustan los tríos.- Concluyo la peliazul levantándose de la cama.

-Jajaja, eres una pervertida…no se que tanto le criticas a Ann…- Luka rio enérgicamente mientras se levantaba.

Kaiko y ella ya habían limado sus diferencias hace mucho y ahora solo jugaban a llevarse mal para molestar a Miku. Y si que lo había conseguido, la joven de aguamarinos cabellos se encontraba sonrojada y apretando levemente su mandíbula. Se levanto cuando noto que ambas mujeres ya estaban listas. Estas la recibieron con un cálido "Buenos días" intercambiando sonrisa cómplices. Cuando estuvo lista las tres se dirigieron a la terraza del primer piso para desayunar, encontrándose a Gumi y Ann sentadas charlando animadamente.

-Buenos días ¿Acaban de llegar?- Comento Kaiko tomando asiento, Miku y Luka imitaron su acción, quedando sentadas de tal manera que Gumi quedo en el centro.

-No exactamente, más bien acabamos de terminar de desayunar.- Respondía la rubia.

-Ya veo…la verdad es que estamos en el límite del horario para desayunar.- Pronuncio Luka mientras miraba la hora en su celular.- ¿Qué fue lo que pidieron?- Concluyo mirando a Gumi con una sonrisa.

-Ah…eh…tostadas con café…- Comento la peliverde con nerviosismo.

-Entonces pidamos lo mismo.- Miku lanzo su frase con aquel entusiasta y cotidiano tono de voz.

Las tres mujeres compartieron un fugaz desayuno mientras planificaban que haría el día de hoy. Llegando finalmente al consenso de ir a la playa. Prepararon sus pertenecías con calma y buscaron un sendero que se hallaba junto al centro vacacional que daba a la playa. Aquel camino estaba bastante inclinado y Gumi no pudo evitar resbalar un par de veces, finalmente Luka opto por adelantarla un poco y tomarle la mano para darle seguridad. Miku que se encontraba tras ambas no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, por lo que decidió adelantarlas y lanzarse a los brazos de Kaiko. La pelirrosa solo suspiro.

-Lo siento…- Murmuro Gumi bajado la mirada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, son solo rabietas infantiles, te aseguro que cuando llegamos abajo estará esperándote para que vayan a nadar juntas.-

-Si tú lo dices…-

Al llegar abajo se dirigieron con paso tranquilo hacia las demás, que ya habían instalado sus toallas sobre la arena. Solo una leve brisa acompañaba el movimiento de las olas. Miku estaba sentada, pero al ver que Gumi y Luka habían llegado se levanto y dijo con tono infantil.

-Gumi, has tardado mucho, ¡Vamos a nadar!- Gumi asintió sonriente y ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar mientras Miku le señalaba hasta donde quería llegar como mínimo.

-¿No iras a nadar?- Pregunto Kaiko mientras se levantaba con Ann para ir a mojarse un poco los pies.

-No tengo muchas ganas…- Agrego Luka mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, sintiendo un creciente calor en su frente.

- Luka-san, ¿Sera posible que se sienta mal?- Se aventuro a decir Ann, quien la trataba a veces con formalidad excesiva, por el hecho de ser la novia de su ojou.

-Creo que sí. Volveré al centro para descansar un poco…-

-Ten…- La peliazul le arrojo la llave de la habitación. Luka se alejo con paso tranquilo, pero logrando despertar las dudas de las mas jóvenes.

-¿Adonde ha ido Luka?- Pregunto Miku con mirada interrogativa.

-Ha vuelto al centro, no se sentía muy bien.- Respondió Kaiko con tono vago mientras se recostaba en su toalla.

-A juzgar por su estado creo que está a punto de resfriarse…- Agrego Ann con tono preocupado mientras sacaba la novela ligera que había estado leyendo ayer.

-Umm…- Miku desvió su mirada hacia la nada, sintiéndose un tanto culpable. Después de todo Luka había permanecido en el agua todo el tiempo que le explicaba la conversación con Gumi, temiendo que si no lo hacia ella pudiese irse.

-Miku…si quieres puedes ir con ella.- Comento Gumi casi en un susurro.

-Ah, estará bien, ademas te invite para divertirnos…- Concluyo la joven de aguamarinos ojos y cabello mientras le sonreía sincera.

Estuvieron jugueteando por un rato hasta que el cansancio las obligo a dirigirse a un roquerío cercano. Se mantuvieron en un pulcro silencio hasta que Miku decidió romperlo.

-Gumi, ¿Por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunte si tenias novio?- Pregunto calmada. La peliverde reacciono con un conjunto de muecas nerviosas, pero finalmente decidió decírselo todo. Y aunque Miku ya lo sabía, la escucho atentamente.

-No entiendo porque no quisiste decírmelo…- Comentaba Miku una vez que Gumi había finalizado.

-Pues aun no sé muy bien qué es lo que tengo con ella, asi que no quería hacerme demasiadas esperanzas y contárselo a mis cercanos…-

-¿Pero qué clase de cosas estás diciendo? Si ella te gusta y tú le gustas…entonces solo tienes que lanzarte a ella y amarrarla a ti de tal manera que no pueda pensar en nadie más.- Miku sonrió satisfecha mientras la miraba. Gumi la abrazo cariñosamente y le dio las gracias.

Ambas se levantaron tras este acto y divisaron a Kaiko y Ann. El tiempo había pasado mas rápido de lo que creían y la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, al menos en el horario del centro vacacional. Decidieron comer en un restaurant cercano y luego regresar.

Luka por su parte había vuelto hasta el centro con calma, sentía un dolor de cabeza pero pensó que con un par de medicamentos volvería a sentirse bien. Sin embargo, al volver a la habitación y lanzarse sobre la cama, todo su cuerpo pareció contagiarse del mismo punzante dolor. Suspiro agotada pensando que quizás había permanecido más tiempo del que creía en aquella helada agua de la piscina. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Se sentía extremadamente cansada. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de Miku, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Pa-pasa algo?- Pregunto la pelirrosa con desconcierto.

-Mañana en la mañana volveremos a casa.- Miku lo dijo fuerte y claro pero aun asi Luka no termino de entenderlo.

-¿Que?-

-¿No has notado que estas enferma? Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que seas incapaz de conducir.-

-Pero…-

-Es una decisión que tomamos las cuatro, no tiene sentido quedarnos más tiempo aquí si no podemos disfrutarlo juntas.- Miku aprovecho que Luka aun estaba acostada y se posiciono suavemente sobre su pecho.- Lo siento.- Susurro casi con un hilo de voz.

-No te disculpes, no ha sido tu culpa…-Luka poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Miku.- Aunque me siento un poco mal por arruinar el viaje de todas…-

-No lo has arruinado…pero deberías comenzar a empacar tus ropas…- La voz de Kaiko, quien venía entrando en la habitación la despertó un poco más, intento moverse, pero al ver que Miku no tenía la misma intención se resigno y suspiro.

-Aun es temprano como para empacar…-

-Si que tienes un mal sentido del tiempo. Has estado durmiendo aquí casi todo el día, ya son casi las nueve.-

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se nota que realmente estabas agotada…- Comento Miku levantándose.- Sera mejor que arregles tus cosas.-

-Umm…-

Tras empacar sus cosas su estomago le indico que era hora de ir al salón-comedor a ordenar algo. Kaiko insistió en acompañarla, dejando a Miku para que inspeccionara la habitación en busca de alguna pertenencia.

-¿Y esta vez porque has alejado a Miku de mi?- Pregunto Luka con desinterés mientras caminaban.

-Porque no quiero que ella escuche lo que tengo que decirte.- Contesto Kaiko seria mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una revista doblada en dos.- Conoces esta revista ¿verdad?-

-Si, es la EcoBook, una revista que sale mensualmente junto a otras de la misma editorial y que recomienda libros según los rangos de edad y tipos de personalidad…-

-Y que este mes ha sacado una reseña de ti…- Dijo Kaiko mientras cruzaban las puertas del amplio salón.

-¿Enserio?- Agrego Luka con un poco de interés en su voz. Se sentaron en una mesa un tanto apartada de las demás y la peliazul aprovecho de abrir la revista en la página que tenia previamente marcada. Era toda una página dedicada a la escritora pelirrosa.- No parece tener nada extraño.- Concluyo mirando la pagina.

En ese momento una empleada llego para preguntar que deseaban, Luka pidió un café con un trozo de pastel. Cuando la mujer se retiro reanudaron su conversación.

-Es una buena reseña, pero tiene un detalle que puede ser problemático para ti en un futuro cercano…- Kaiko le señalo el final de la reseña.- Lee esto último.

-Si bien Ruka es una buena escritora, el misticismo que la rodea deja mucho a la imaginación y le da también un extraño potencial para poder vender más copias de sus trabajos. En la próxima edición de EcoBook podrán deleitarse con un par de curiosidades acerca de esta talentosa mujer.- Cuando Luka termino de leer lo indicado por la peliazul su rostro se había tensado un poco.- Umm…esto realmente puede tornarse problemático…creo que Miki tenía razón después de todo…alguien está intentando inmiscuirse en mi vida…-

-Miki…la dibujante que trabaja contigo ¿verdad?-

-Si, ella me dijo que hace un par de semanas una persona se presento en su apartamento e intento en medio de toda la entrevista obtener información sobre mi…creo que su apellido era Clowe…no, espera era…- Luka parecía bastante concentrada en recordar el nombre.

-¿Chloe?- Kaiko la saco de sus pensamientos atreviéndose a preguntar un apellido.

-Sí, eso, Chloe… ¿te suena conocido?-

-Está escrito bajo la reseña…mira…Chloe L.- Le indico la peliazul con seriedad.

La mujer de antes apareció con la orden de Luka y al igual que la vez anterior, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente retomaron la conversación.

-Increíble, asi que después de todo es la misma persona…debería tener cuidado de ahora en adelante…sobre todo en lo que respecta a Miku ¿no es asi?-

-Has adivinado, no sería bueno para ninguna que se esparcieran rumores acerca de una relación amorosa…-

-Es la primera vez que alguien se esfuerza tanto por desenmascararme…-

-¿Qué harás si lo logra?-

-No lo lograra…solo tengo que encontrarla primero y "persuadirla" de que no escriba algo que pueda echar abajo toda la vida normal que he construido.-

-Ya veo.-

-Gracias por advertirme…-

-Aunque estas consciente de que lo he hecho más por Miku que por ti…

-Si…-

Luka comenzó a comer la generosa porción de pastel que estaba frente a ella, para luego dar pequeños sorbos a su taza de café. Kaiko siguió leyendo el resto de la revista. Cuando termino ambas partieron hacia la habitación. Al entrar a esta se encontraron con Gumi, Ann y Miku sentadas en el piso jugando cartas. Estas las invitaron a unirse para poder entretenerse juntas. Jugaron hasta pasadas las once. Cuando se dieron las buenas noches acordaron partir mañana al mediodía. El resto de la noche Luka tuvo intervalos de sueño. En uno de ellos se ladeo para buscar su celular y ver la hora. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

-¿No puedes dormir?…- Le susurro Miku mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Umm…-

-¿Puedes alcanzarme mi celular y mis audífonos?…- Luka obedeció y tomo de la mesita de noche el celular y los audífonos de su amante aguamarina. Se giro para quedar frente a ella y se los entrego.

-Bien, ahora póntelos…- Le indico tomando solo el celular.

-¿Ah?- La pelirrosa no alcanzo a entender el objetivo de Miku pero se coloco el par de audífonos.

-Creo que esto te hará dormir…- La más joven abrió el reproductor de música y selecciono una lista de reproducción.

-Esto es…-

-Si, es la cantante del otro día…la canción quedo resonando en mi mente asi que decidí buscar más canciones de ella…todas son tranquilas asi que de seguro lograras dormirte…- Dijo Miku mientras miraba la pantalla, cuando levanto su vista se encontró con una sonriente Luka que la miraba cariñosamente.

-Gracias…eres tan considerada…- Susurro la pelirrosa para luego besarla con ternura y generar una diferencia de altura considerable. Miku solo permaneció atenta a los movimientos de Luka, que tras acomodarse lo suficiente logro quedar a la altura de su pecho.- ¿Te molesta si me duermo de esta manera?- Le pregunto mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Claro que no, aunque no es como si tuvieras demasiado en que confortarte…-

-Son ideas tuyas, puesto que yo siento un par de cómodos y suaves bultos en el área de tu pecho Miku…-

-Duérmete de una vez…pervertida…- Le dijo Miku mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Se sentía dichosa por aquel acto tan ridículamente simple que Luka había realizado. Establecer una distancia asi solo para acomodarse en su pecho. Igual que la primera vez que lo hicieron. Aquella vez la pelirrosa había terminado recostada sobre ella. La sensación de las cálidas lagrimas que derramo ese día aun podía sentirlas en su pecho si se concentraba.

La mañana del domingo se hizo presente con un clima nuboso y con ráfagas de viento un tanto agitadas. Tras terminar de arreglar cuentas Kaiko salió del lugar. Encontrando solo a Ann, quien le indico que Luka había decidido irse primero. Kaiko solo susurro algo con una expresión malicioso y subió en su auto. Al igual que en viaje de ida, ambas comenzaron a competir para alcanzar a la otra. Gumi dijo que se sentía un tanto mal del estomago asi que a Luka no le quedo otra opción que resignarse y dejar ganar a Kaiko. Las tres se fueron el resto del camino conversando acerca de trivialidades, hasta que en un punto la conversación se centro en Gumi y su novia no confirmada. De entre todas las cosas que conversaron hubo una que llamo la atención de la pelirrosa, quien supo disimularla bastante bien, y es que Gumi había dicho que la mujer, llamada Lily, trabajaba como periodista y fotógrafa.

-¿En qué editorial trabaja?- Se aventuro a preguntar Luka mientras recordaba la inicial junto al apellido de la persona que había hecho la reseña. Creyendo imposible lo que se formulaba en su mente.

-En la editorial Ipnus…-

-Ya veo…-

-Esa es una editorial bastante popular…hacen la revista mensual EcoBook ¿verdad?- Agrego Miku con inocencia.

-Umm…- Luka se perdió en sus pensamientos. Las coincidencias eran demasiadas. Decidió tener en cuenta el hecho de que aquella persona llamada Lily era periodista y fotógrafa para estar más atenta a la hora de salir con Miku a alguna parte.

Cuando retornaron al cotidiano paisaje de la ciudad recorrió el camino hasta el barrio de Gumi, al despedirse le desearon suerte con su enamorada. Luego tomo la ruta que la conduciría hasta el dichoso y ya para ella conocido edificio de la Seiteki Kon. Miku se despidió de ella pidiéndole que se cuidara como era debido y que no se sobre esforzara, se bajo del auto de mala gana y se encontró con que Ann y Kaiko ya había llegado. Cuando Luka llego al fin a su apartamento se encontró con Miriam, la mujer que desde que se había mudado hace tres años se había encargado de mantener en condiciones óptimas su vivienda y que la trataba como una hija.

-No te ves muy bien Luka…-

-Estoy resfriada…-

-Incluso con la edad que tienes aun no aprendes a cuidarte bien…terminare de limpiar y te preparare un par de paños fríos y una sopa caliente.

-No tienes que tomarte esas molestias…-

-Sabes perfectamente que no son molestias…ahora ve a la cama…-

-Está bien…-

Miriam preparo todo y le dio las respectivas indicaciones. Antes de irse recordó algo que había llegado al apartamento de la pelirrosa en su ausencia.

-Luka, un paquete llego ayer…es de parte de tu madre…-

-¿Mi madre? Eso es imposible…hace años que no tengo ningún contacto con ella…-

-Casi siete para ser exactos… ¿no crees que ya es demasiado tiempo?-

-Ella fue quien dijo que una degenerada como yo no merecía tener familia...-

-De cualquier manera lo dejare aquí- Dijo Miriam mientras dejaba un paquete con el tamaño similar al de un libro sobre la mesa de noche.- Cuídate y si necesitas algo solo llámame.

-Umm…gracias.-

Miriam se retiro y Luka solo atino a observar el paquete con indiferencia. Se volteo y contemplo el espacio vacío. Se movió hasta el centro intentando abarcar el mayor espacio posible para asi deshacer de su mente la tentación de llamar a Miku para que viniese a cuidar de ella.

-En qué momento me volví tan dependiente de ti…- Dijo con tono cariñoso mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa torpe. Minutos más tarde el sueño la venció y acabo durmiéndose. Despertó muchas horas más tarde, cuando la televisión anunciaba la mañana del día lunes. Se sentía un poco mejor, aunque había despertado a causa de la excesiva transpiración que empapaba su pijama.

Se ducho con calma y tras cambiarse decidió comer algo de lo que le había dejado Miriam. Se encontró con un apetitoso menú y como el hambre que tenia se venía acumulando desde el día anterior consumió una cantidad considerable. Ya satisfecha se decidió a recostarse otra vez. En ese momento recordó por una entrevista que estaban pasando, el detalle del misterioso perseguidor apellidado Chloe que había prometido revelar detalles de su vida personal en el próximo tomo de aquella revista. Tomo su celular y llamo a Miki. Tras ser sermoneada por haberse resfriado y pedirle el favor de avisar a las personas de la editorial Luka le pregunto sin rodeos si la persona que la había ido a entrevistar hace un par de semanas era un hombre o una mujer, cuando Miki respondió que era una mujer a la pelirrosa no le quedaron mas dudas. La persona que estaba intentando sacar a la luz su verdadera identidad era la misma que estaba saliendo con Gumi. Corto la llamada y exhalo casi todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-A veces el mundo puede ser muy pequeño…aunque de esta forma será todo un poco más fácil…-

Se paso la mañana viendo diversos programas. Luego la ansiedad la consumió y se decidió a escribir un par de páginas de su novela. Cuando acababa de concluir lo que serian unas trece páginas el timbre sonó. Se encamino hasta la puerta con paso lento y pesado pero al abrirla sus energías regresaron instantáneamente. Miku estaba frente a ella sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa. Esta trato de besarla pero la pelirrosa la detuvo interponiendo su mano y explicándole que no quería contagiarla.

-Entonces al menos déjame hacer esto.- Pronuncio la de cabellos aguamarina al tiempo que la abrazaba con ternura.- ¿Te has cuidado correctamente?- Le pregunto mientras se adentraba en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta con uno de sus pies.

-Si…Miriam-san se encargo de obligarme a hacerlo…-

-Te traje un par de medicamentos…y dulces…-

-¿A qué se debe tan rara combinación?- Pregunto Luka mientras era arrastrada por Miku hasta su habitación.

-Era en caso de que el jarabe fuese demasiado amargo.- Dijo Miku mientras obligaba a Luka a arroparse correctamente.

-Jajaja...no soy una niña pequeña…- Dijo la pelirrosa al tiempo que se corría hasta el otro extremo de la cama.- Pero de todas formas gracias… ¿Por qué no te sientas?- Le pregunto mientras palmeaba el lado que había dejado libre.

Miku obedeció y se instalo sobre esta girándose luego para dejar su brazo izquierdo sobre la almohada mientras que su mano derecha jugaba con los mechones que caían sobre el rostro de Luka.

-Deberías tomarme mas enserio.- Murmuro mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Pero si te tomo enserio…- Protesto Luka al tiempo que giraba su rostro para mirarla.

-Si lo hicieras no te reirías de las cosas que hago por ti…- Miku suspiró levemente y luego sintió la mano de Luka sobre su mejilla. La miro y se encontró con sus labios que chocaron torpemente con los suyos. No hubo más contacto que aquel topón.

-Me rió porque es algo muy tierno…- Agrego Luka mientras volvía a girar su cabeza para que Miku pudiera seguir jugando con sus cabellos. Pasaron un par de minutos en las que ambas se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Luka se decidió a preguntar algo que venía inquietándola desde hace poco.- Miku… ¿Cómo la pasaste en la preparatoria?- Pregunto sin mirarla.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Contesto interrogativamente Miku con tono tranquilo.

-Kaiko y Ann mencionaron en el centro que habías tenido dificultades…-

-Ya veo…bueno…es verdad que tuve dificultades, pero no académicas…más bien sociales…- Hizo una pausa para arreglar su propio flequillo y continuo.- Creo que nunca logre agradarles a las chicas de mi clase…por culpa de que los chicos más populares de esta solo fijaban su atención en mi…sabes…aunque no lo creas soy bastante buena en los deportes y en lo académico…-

-Siempre tuve la corazonada de que Ann y los demás no te llamaban ojou por mero cariño.- Fue todo lo que acoto Luka mientras intentaba que la pequeña porción de rabia, que se había formado tras escuchar el fragmento de la historia escolar de Miku, no se exteriorizara.

-Jajaja…al principio me daba un poco de vergüenza…pero si les decía que dejaran de hacerlo de seguro se deprimirían. De cualquier forma no me siento tan afectada por lo que pasó en preparatoria...después de todo al tener de apoyo a Ann, Piko, Yuma y los hermanos Kasane sentía que podía con cualquier problema. Aunque en una que otra ocasión ciertas bromas hacían que me deprimiera…- Acoto Miku con una sonrisa un tanto quebrada. Luka entendió que había llegado a un punto sensible de la joven.

-¿Ciertas bromas?- Se atrevió a preguntar con suavidad.

-Si…un par de veces escondieron mi uniforme en los basureros…y en otras ocasiones solían escribir en la pizarra cosas como la futura heredera del prostíbulo S.K…nunca supe cómo alguien había llegado a enterarse de la segunda empresa de mi familia…pero decidí ignorarlos…después de todo si demostraba que era verdad la gente se haría una mala imagen de mi…-

-Umm…- Fue todo lo que articulo Luka quien aun procesaba en su mente lo que acababa de escuchar. Su rostro involuntariamente se torno sombrío y frio, preocupando a Miku.

-No te preocupes, ahora todo está bien…tengo pocos pero valiosos amigos, una gran familia en la empresa de la que no me avergüenzo y…- Hizo una pequeña pausa para moverse y quedar sobre Luka.- Y una novia a la que amo mucho…y creo que me ama…- Concluyo con expresión y tono dubitativo.

-¿Crees?, ¿Es que aun no te queda claro que te amo?- Pregunto Luka con falsa molestia mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para contenerla luego en un fuerte abrazo.-

-Ahora puede que un poco…ya que me lo acabas de decir…- Comento Miku con tono gracioso mientras se acomodaba.

-Umm…-

Ambas permanecieron asi un rato mas hasta que Miku rompió el silencio sin desviar su mirada del paquete que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-Luka… ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto señalando el paquete con su mano.

-Ah, eso…es un paquete que me envió mi madre…- Comento Luka con desinterés.

-Ah… ¿y porque no lo has abierto?-

-Porque no me interesa abrir nada que venga de parte de ella.- La pelirrosa agrego esto molesta, no porque Miku le preguntara sino por la idea de que su madre le enviase algo después de tanto tiempo sin demostrar el mínimo interés.

-Perdón por preguntar…-

-Ah, no…tranquila…no estoy molesta contigo, es solo que recordar lo que nos distancio me irrita un poco…-

-¿Puedo saberlo?

-Claro que puedes, aunque te lo resumiré…- Dicho esto Luka dio un leve suspiro.- Hace casi siete años que no hablamos, todo comenzó cuando yo estaba saliendo con Gakuko, obviamente no se lo dije y la presente como una amiga, pero un día nos descubrió y bueno…me llamo degenerada y me dejo en claro que no le interesaba tener una hija como yo…-

-Eso es un poco cruel…- Fue todo lo que comento Miku, mientras pensaba que de seguro la culpa mayoritaria la había tenido aquella desgraciada pelimorada.

-No me importo demasiado…cuando se entero comenzó a hablarme lo mínimo y año después me mude al apartamento de Gakuko…cuando terminamos me volví a trasladar al apartamento que estás viendo ahora...-

-Ya veo…de cualquier manera creo que deberías abrirlo…quizás ella ha reflexionado ya después de tanto tiempo y quiere disculparse…-

-Si tú lo dices…- Comento la pelirrosa tras un leve suspiro, estiro su brazo hasta la mesita y cogió el pequeño paquete. Miku se separo de ella y se acomodo a su lado para que pudiese abrirlo con facilidad.

Cuando el misterioso paquete fue abierto revelo un sobre firmado por su madre y un album de fotos. Cuando la pelirrosa noto la curiosidad que Miku tenía por dicho album decidió darle prioridad y lo abrió, encontrando un número considerable de fotos en los que aparecían su madre, su hermano menor Luki y ella con diferentes edades. En la última foto aparecía ella con aproximadamente veintiún años junto a Luki, que por aquel entonces tendría once años. Sonrió melancólicamente al pensar que hace casi siete años que no veía a su hermano. En la fotografía aprecian jugando videojuegos. En el momento en que se dispuso a cerrar el album Miku puso su dedo sobre Luki con mirada interrogativa.

-Es mi hermano menor…creo que actualmente debe tener unos dieciséis…-

-Deberías ir a visitarlo no crees…-

-Umm…-

-¿Por qué no abres la carta?-

-Estaba por hacerlo.- Luka rompió el sobre por uno de sus extremos y extrajo el pulcro papel que estaba en su interior. Desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leerla.

-"Hija, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te llame asi ¿verdad? Quizás tú no lleves la cuenta, pero ya han pasado casi siete años desde aquel incidente en el que decidí desconocerte como hija. ¿Aun estas saliendo con esa chica? Si es asi solo te diré que aun no puedo aceptar del todo el hecho de que prefieras estar con una mujer. Pero que tampoco te odiare ciegamente por hacerlo. He estado pendiente de ti de una u otra manera y he decidió enviarte esto gracias a que pude contactar con amigo Kamui…que ahora también es tu editor, después de todo te has convertido en una gran escritora…felicitaciones, realmente me siento feliz de saber que has triunfado en la vida haciendo lo que te gusta. Luki es un fan de tus novelas y yo también he leído tus obras. Por cierto él ya está en la preparatoria y es bastante popular, aunque su atención sigue estando mas en esos videojuegos… ¿Por qué tenias que dejarle una colección tan amplia? Aunque pienso que no es lo mismo para el si no los juega contigo. Espero que recibas esta carta, que puedas aceptar mi error y que si tienes tiempo, vengas a visitarnos. Con cariño de tu madre."

Concluida la lectura Luka frunció el seño y arrojo la carta con suavidad. Suspiro y se recostó completamente. Miku volvió a acomodarse cerca de ella.

-¿Aun te siente molesta?

-Un poco…pero creo que quizás cuando tenga tiempo la visitemos…aunque seria mas por Luki que por ella.-

-No estás siendo honesta…pero espera ¿Visitemos?-

-Por supuesto, eres mi novia y asi como te presente con Gakuko lo hare con mi familia… ¿no es lo mas lógico?-

-Ciertamente…pero…-

-Si se atreve a decirte algo malo entonces le dejare en claro que eres la persona más importante para mí en este momento y que no te dejare incluso si me odia por ello…-

-Pensé que no era el centro de tu vida…-

-¿Aun recuerdas eso?-

-Recuerdo cada cosa que tenga que ver contigo…-

Paralelo a eso una chica de cabellos verdes llegaba al tercer piso de un pequeño edificio con un par de bolsas de supermercado en sus manos. Toco la ultima puerta de uno de los lados en los que se dividía el piso. Tras un par de segundos fue recibida por una mujer rubia relativamente mas alta que ella, que con los cabellos despeinados la saludó.

-He estado bien asi que no tienes que pasar.- Fue lo primero que comento mientras intentaba cubrir con su cuerpo el interior.

-¿Estas con alguien?- Pregunto Gumi con tono inseguro.

-Ah…claro que no…es solo que he estado un tanto estresada estos días y…- No pudo continuar, la mirada preocupada de Gumi acabo venciéndola, se aparto un poco y la dejo entrar.

-Esto otra vez se ha vuelto un desastre…por dios Lily…- Fue lo primero que comento la peliverde al entrar al pequeño apartamento y ver varias latas de cerveza, café y bebidas energéticas tiradas por el suelo o comprimidas cerca de la mesa central junto a cuatro cajas de pizza que se encontraban apiladas desordenadamente.

-Lo siento…no pude evitarlo…ya sabes que cuando trabajo no tengo tiempo de limpiar...pero al menos mantuvo mi cuarto limpio.-

-Está bien…supuse que algo asi pasaría…-Comento Gumi sacando un envase plástico cuadrado de una de las bolsas.- Bien aquí hay bolsas de basura…ponte a limpiar mientras te cocino algo de comida real…-

-Como tu digas…- Lily obedeció y comenzó a limpiar el desorden que se ahbia foramdo en los últimos dias.- ¿ Te divetiste en el centro vacaional al que te invito tu amiga?-

-Ah…si…ademas gracias a Luka-san ya no me siento tan insegura con respecto a…lo nuestro.- Comento Gumi con un leve sonrojo en su rostro mientras preparaba todos los elementos para disponerse a cocinar.

Lily recorrió una corta distancia y la abrazo por detrás besando su cuello con suavidad.

-Me alegra oir eso…perdona si no lo he dejado claro antes…pero me gustas…y quiero estar contigo…-

-Mmmm…- Fue todo lo que articulo Gumi que por el reciente acto de la rubia estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Pasando a otra cosa…¿Quién es Luka?- Pregunto la rubia con un tono demasiado serio que poco iba con su personalidad distraída.

-Ah…es la novia de Miku…la chica que me invito…es una persona genial…envidio un poco su relación con Miku…parecen tan unidas y felices…-

-¿Y nosotras en este momento no somos felices?-

-Ah…no…no he querido decir eso.- Dijo Gumi al tiempo que se volteaba. Apenas hizo esto Lily la beso pero leugo se separo y giro su rostro.

-Debe ser desagradable besarme cuando huelo a alcohol y cigarrillo…- Agrego avergonzada. Gumi sonrio y la tomo por ambas mejillas para besarla con ternura.

-No es tan desagradable...-

-Gracias…-

Gumi volvió a girarse para verter sobre la olla lso ingredientes que acababa de cortar. Lily continuo abrazandola.

-Por cierto…¿en que has estado trabajando tan exaustibamente?-

-Ah, en descubrir la identidad de una misteriosa escritora…como prometi que sacaría el ensayo en la próxima edición tengo un limite de tiempo para reunir la información…-

-Ya veo…¿y te ha ido bien?...-

-Esta costando mas de lo que creía…de cualquier forma esa tal Luka ¿es la misma persona que necesitaba ideas para una historia?-

-Ah, si…la misma…creo que ella es dibujante o algo asi…-

-Puede ser…¿estaba trabajando con alguien mas?-

-Creo que si…Miku me dijo que solia trabajar con otra mujer…su nombre era…mmmm…Miki.-

-Ah…ya veo…entonces puede que sea una mangaka…- Comento Lily mientras sonreía satisfecha. La persona de la que Gumi le estaba hablando era definitivamente la que ella estaba buscando desenmascarar.- Ya te encontré Ruka…- Murmuro para sí misma mientras deshacía el amarre que sus brazos le daban a la cintura de la peliverde para ir a sentarse al sofá.

-¿Qué conseguirás si tienes éxito con tu ensayo?

-Pues de seguro tendré mas popularidad y me darán más espacio para mis ensayos, reportes y entrevistas…ademas de una pequeña mejora en mi sueldo que podría hacer que deje uno de los dos trabajos extras que tengo…-

-Entonces te deseo suerte…-

-Umm…estoy segura de que mientras te tenga conmigo todo saldrá bien.- Concluyo la rubia sonriente mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atras.

* * *

Y aqui termina el capitulo, si les guste dejenme una review y si no...tambien ya que siemrpe acepto criticas y opiniones ;33

**Review's Time :D**

**Alchemya: **Un poco tarde pero gracias por tu review, siempre es bueno saber que mi fic te hace expresar abiertamente lo que sientes hacia ciertos personajes (?) Tambien me hace sentir conforme el hecho de que ye gustara el lemmon. Aunque de seguro el que escribas saldra mejor ^^ Saludos y espero que te agrade este capitulo.

**Alkem:** Muchas gracias por tu review, tambien me sacan una sonrisa tus comentarios, aunque debo decir ¡¿Es que eres clarividente o algo?! xD es que enserio siempre adivinas pedazos de trama. Aqui ya se explico todo pero espero no adivines lo que pasara (?) Saludos ;33 y tranquila que pronto Miku obtendra venganza en ya sabes donde (?)

**eclipse:** Gracias por la review ^^ me alegra que te gustara la chapter anterior y la verdad es que Luka y Kaiko volveran a tener peleas infantiles proximamente xD Me deja feliz saber que te agrado mi primer lemmon y como le dije a Alkem ya pronto viene una semi-venganza por parte de Miku.

**Gumi Gremory:** Gracias por tu review, espero que llegues a ver este capitulo y te guste para que asi des mas saltitos de felicidad (?) ;33

**Marilinn:** Gracias por tu review, espero que logres leer este capitulo y te agrade, tambien me alegra que mi historia te genere un gusto asi y que el omake te haya hecho reir. n_n


	7. Encuentro y Enfrentamiento

He aqui el capitulo siete...antes que nada lo siento mucho...pero es que realmente me han ocurrido muchas cosas y un par de cambios...como de carrera y de casa...en fin, solo quiero que sepan que nunca pensé en abandonar mi fic, podre ser irresponsable y demorarme meses pero nunca nunca dejare algo inconcluso :33 Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el capitulo, originalmente eran dos pero ya que tarde tanto decidí remasterizarlo y convertirlo en uno solo...

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Encuentro y Enfrentamiento

En uno de los pisos de un pequeño edificio se encuentra Gumi, terminando de cocinar para su novia Lily, quien con ánimos renovados ha comenzado a redactar en un nuevo documento su ensayo sobre Ruka.

-Lily, todo está listo así que por favor despeja un poco la mesa…-

-Ah, claro…lo hare enseguida…solo déjame terminar de escribir el párrafo introductorio.- Contesta la rubia mientras presiona las teclas del computador portátil. Hecho esto procura guardar su avance antes de arrojar suavemente el aparato sobre el sofá.

Ambas se sientan en la mesa, donde ya está servido un plato con la comida favorita de Lily. Esta le agradece a Gumi con una sonrisa sincera para luego comenzar a comer. La peliverde solo la contempla en silencio.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué hiciste exactamente en ese centro vacacional?- Pregunta la rubia iniciando la introducción a lo que será un interrogatorio indirecto sobre Luka.

-Mmm...bueno, estuvimos pasando el rato en la piscina con Miku el primer día, el segundo decidimos ir a la playa y eh…creo que es todo…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, es que Luka pesco un refriado y decidimos que lo mejor sería regresar antes sé que se pusiera peor…me pregunto si aún se encontrara enferma…-

-Ya veo, en varios sentidos es malo que se haya enfermado, pero si estas tan preocupada deberías llamarla o algo así.-

-Ah, bueno…no tengo su número de celular…-

-¿Y si llamas a Miku para preguntarle por Luka? Después de todo es su novia.-

-Lo hare más tarde…-

-Si aún te sientes preocupada puedes pedirle la dirección de su apartamento a Miku e ir a visitarla…- Sugirió de pronto Lily mientras mantenía una sonrisa prudente.

-¿Crees que eso estaría bien? Quiero decir, no la conozco hace tanto tiempo y…-

-Piensas demasiado las cosas, solo hazlo…estoy segura de que no se lo tomara a mal.- Insistió la rubia de manera sutil mientras le sonreía.

-Tienes razón, además si no lo hago me sentiré mal…-

Dicho esto Gumi se levantó para marcar el número de Miku, quien contesto al primer intento. Lily siguió comiendo, satisfecha por el expedito avance de su estrategia.

-Ah, Miku…hola…eh…he estado bien, si… ¿y tú?...ah, ya veo…espera ¿ahora mismo estas ahí?...por nada en especial, es solo que…me preguntaba cómo se encontraba Luka de su resfriado…ya veo, así que ha mejorado un poco… ¿qué?...no, no es que no quiera…eh, Miku, espera…- Al ver que la llamada había finalizado Gumi solo suspiro.

-¿Y bien?-

-Me ha preguntado si quería ir a visitarla, ahora mismo Miku está en su apartamento…- La peliverde volvió a suspirar antes de continuar.- Me dijo que me enviara las instrucciones en un mensaje…-

-No tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa…si quieres puedo llevarte…- Dijo Lily al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Ah…no es necesario…después de todo debes concentrarte en tu ensayo…y ya sabes…tampoco quiero ser una molestia.-

-Nunca eres una molestia.- Agrego la rubia antes de acercarse a Gumi y besarla.- Y gracias por la comida.

-Mmm…- Gumi había bajado un poco la cabeza, aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de ser besada por Lily tan repentinamente.- Ah, mira ya llego su mensaje…- Dicho esto Gumi giro su celular para que Lily pudiese ver la pantalla.

-Ah, con esas indicaciones cualquiera puede entender…aunque hay algo que me intriga…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué no te dio las instrucciones por teléfono?-

-Ah, eso fue porque me dijo que no sabía cómo llegar así que le preguntaría a Luka…-

-Eso es un poco extraño…-

-Tengo entendido que a Miku la van a dejar en auto a la mayoría de los sitios a los que va…y luego la recogen si ella lo pide…- Comento Gumi con tono despreocupado mientras se levantaba.

-Y ahora es algo bastante curioso…como sea vámonos…- Antes de salir la rubia se aseguró de tomar el bolso que contenía el equipo que utilizaba para "cazar" a sus blancos.

-Si.-

Ambas bajaron hasta el primer piso, saliendo del edificio principal para entrar en una especie de bodega que había a un costado de la edificación. Lily guardaba ahí su motocicleta, tras quitarle la funda y buscar los cascos que estaban tirados en un viejo sofá le indico a Gumi que se apartara de la puerta, en ese momento la peliverde noto una especie de maniquí desfigurado junto a esta. Lily saco con cuidado la motocicleta y cuando ambas estuvieron afuera le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Gumi para que se subiera, cerró la puerta bruscamente y antes de subirse se aseguró de que tanto su casco como el de la peliverde estuvieran bien puestos.

-Bien, creo que ahora si podemos irnos…- Dijo la rubia mientras encendía el motor, que rugió con fuerza rompiendo con la monotonía de sonidos que era posible escuchar a esa hora.

-¿Estas segura de que la puerta quedo bien cerrada?-

-Ah sí…aunque quizás la cerré con más fuerza de lo debido.- Comento la rubia con desgano. Gumi susurro un par de incoherencias, sintiéndose mal por haberle dicho indirectamente a Lily que carecía de delicadeza.-De cualquier manera esa bodega es bastante particular verdad…- Agrego Lily mientras comenzaba a salir con cuidado, puesto que las calles en las que se encontraba su vivienda eran bastante concurridas.

-Sí, no entiendo cómo pudo terminar un maniquí ahí…-

-Ah, así que has puesto tu atención en eso…el viejo lo usa en Halloween para decorar la entrada…en esa misma bodega hay más maniquís, a unos les faltan partes y otros tienen el rostro desfigurado, es bastante genial el trabajo que ha hecho…-

-Creo que la palabra correcta seria terrorífico…o siniestro…- Murmuro Gumi mientras se aferraba suavemente a Lily, esto más por el miedo que le había dado escuchar la pequeña historia más que por la velocidad a la que iba la rubia.

-Ah, supongo que esa es la reacción normal que uno debería tener…-

-Ciertamente, la mayoría pensaría que son aterradoras, pero eso no quiere decir que tu reacción sea anormal…ya sabes…después de todo tu eres más…-

-¿Carente de feminidad?, ¿Ruda?-

-Iba a decir temeraria, después de todo pareciera que no le temes a nada.-

-Y gracias a eso todos piensan que soy una delincuente o una pandillera…-

-Yo no pensé eso de ti, además me gusta que seas así, me haces sentir…segura…- Concluyo Gumi con un hilo de voz mientras se acurrucaba en la espalda de la rubia, esta solo sonrió.

Cuando habían pasado diez minutos desde su salida les fue posible divisar un edificio que sobresalía del resto por su altura y elegancia.

-Has escogido un lugar relativamente normal para vivir Ruka…- Pensó la rubia mientras analizaba el entorno en el que se encontraban.

Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento exterior del edificio. Gumi se bajó, se quitó el casco y lo dejo amarrado con cuidado a una especie de gancho que Lily había incorporado de manera tosca al asiento trasero.

-Bien, desde aquí estoy segura de que no tendré problemas…-

-Mmm...Cuando te estés desocupando llámame y vendré a recogerte…-

-Está bien, entonces…me voy…-

-Que te vaya bien…- Dijo la rubia mientras volvía a poner en marcha el motor, con toda la intención de salir de aquel estacionamiento, para poder asentarse en otro lugar más tranquilo. En ese momento Gumi se le acerco torpemente y la llamo, se giró casi al instante encontrándose con los labios de la peliverde que atrapaban a los suyos de manera inexperta. Fue un beso corto, pero que requirió bastante coraje por parte de la más joven, la rubia solo le sonrió, intentando mostrar su felicidad de la mejor manera.- Dale mis saludos a tus amigas, y diles que me disculpen por no poder bajarme a saludarlas.

Dicho esto Lily comenzó a retroceder para enderezarse y salir a la calle en busca de algún sitio tranquilo donde pudiese aparcar la moto y volver caminando para analizar mejor el lugar. Gumi por su parte se dirigió a la entrada y tomo el ascensor, gracias a las indicaciones no tardó en llegar a la habitación. Tras dudar un par de segundos llamo a la puerta, antes de que pasaran siquiera 30 segundos Miku abrió la puerta y la recibió cálidamente.

-¡Es genial que hayas podido llegar en tan poco tiempo!- Comentó mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarla entrar.

-Ciertamente, teniendo en cuenta donde vives me sorprende que hayas llegado tan rápido…- Agrego Luka mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala. Saludándola con una afectiva sonrisa.- De cualquier manera…muchas gracias por venir, es un gesto realmente amable de tu parte.

-Ah, bueno…quede preocupada porque cuando fuiste a dejarme no te veías demasiado estable y…bueno, yo…yo estaba en casa de Lily, quien me trajo hasta aquí en su motocicleta…supongo que por eso no he tardado demasiado…- Comento la peliverde mientras se iba sonrojando, entrelazando sus manos para luego comenzar a mover sus dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Tu novia tiene una motocicleta?- Comento Luka con una expresión de intriga, mientras comenzaba a hacerse una idea interna de la apariencia que podía tener la mujer que la perseguía, tomando en cuenta también la descripción que le dio Gumi cuando hablaron en el centro vacacional.

-Eso es genial, ir a toda velocidad por la carretera abrazada fuertemente a la persona que te gusta…ah…simplemente perfecto ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Miku mientras dirigía su mirada emocionada hacia Gumi, al terminar su frase suspiro y tomo asiento junto a Luka.

-Ah, si…- Contesto con torpeza la peliverde mientras recordaba la calidez de la espalda de Lily, y la suavidad de la chaqueta de cuero negra que solía llevar la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Creo que un auto es mejor que una motocicleta, después de todo puedes hacer más cosas en el.- Agrego Luka en un suspiro, sintiéndose un poco celosa por el reciente amor que Miku demostraba hacia las motos.

-¿Qué cosas pueden hacerse en un auto que no puedan hacerse en una motocicleta?- Pregunto Miku con inocencia e intriga.

-Tener sexo…no puedes tener sexo en una motocicleta…al menos no de manera discreta…- Concluyo Luka satisfecha.

El rostro de Gumi se sonrojo intensamente ya que aquellas palabras habían repercutido de tal manera en su cerebro, que este había comenzado a producir borrosas imágenes de Lily y ella haciéndolo en una motocicleta. Desvió su mirada mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, pero trascurridos unos segundos volvió en parte a la normalidad al ver que Miku había reaccionado de una manera muy diferente.

-Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho... ¡Idiota!, ¡Pervertida!...- La joven dirigía sus aguamarinos ojos hacia los de Luka, mientras que con sus manos estiraba las mejillas de esta, reprochándole su reciente comentario.- Lo siento mucho Gumi, a veces no sé qué pasa por su cabeza…- Agrego mientras se volteaba para mirarla, sin dejar de tirar levemente de las mejillas de Luka.

-Jajaja, Luka y tú se llevan realmente bien…- Comento la peliverde con tono risueño. Las aludidas se miraron un tanto desconcertadas pero luego comenzaron a reír. Pasados unos instantes Gumi hablo nuevamente.- En fin, creo que los enfermos no deberían estar en pie…-

-Tienes razón…- Agrego Miku mientras miraba a Luka.

-Pero si he estado todo el día en cama, además ya me siento mejor.- Dicho esto la pelirrosa se levantó, pero en ese momento un ataque de tos la obligo a tomar asiento nuevamente.

-Si claro, estas totalmente bien…- Comento Miku mientras la tomaba del brazo suavemente, Luka se dejó arrastrar hasta su habitación resignándose.- Tienes que cuidarte, después de todo sería malo para muchas personas si empeoras.- Concluyo la joven luego de obligarla a arroparse bien, decidiendo besarla en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

En el lapsus en el que Gumi había quedado sola en la sala su cabeza había comenzado a plantearse una idea que le provocaba cierta vergüenza. Esta era el hecho de que Miku no se sonrojase en lo más mínimo cuando Luka había mencionado lo del automóvil.

-Me pregunto si ellas dos ya…- Comenzó a pensar, pero luego desistió sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunto Miku quien venía saliendo de la habitación de Luka.

-Ah, eh…nada…nada.- Articulo con torpeza la peliverde mientras movía sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo…- Agrego Miku mirándola con comprensión.

-Ah, bueno…es que quizás te incomode y…- Gumi se detuvo y bajo la mirada, pero al sentir la mirada interrogativa de Miku no tuvo más remedio que continuar.- Me preguntaba si tú y Luka ya habían…ya sabes…si ya habían tenido…-

-Ah, así que era eso…pues sí, ya hemos tenido sexo…- Contesto Miku relajada mientras agitaba una de sus manos en señal de despreocupación.

-¿Enserio?-

-No tengo razones para mentirte, pero no entiendo porque te avergüenza tanto preguntar algo así, después de todo de seguro tú y Lily ya han…- Miku se detuvo al ver los tonos de rojo que se posesionaban del rostro de su amiga, hizo una mueca de incomodidad por haberse equivocado e intento corregir su error.- Ah, pero si no lo han hecho aún no tiene nada de malo, después de todo…emmm…ya sabes, todas las parejas son diferentes y…y van a diferentes ritmos.- Concluyo Miku mientras bajaba sus manos, que había movido nerviosamente mientras intentaba dar su explicación.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no todas las parejas son iguales…pero aun así.- Gumi continuo dudando, esto al pensar que seguía comportándose demasiado tímida con Lily a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntas.

En ese momento el celular de Miku comenzó a sonar, esta se excusó rápidamente con Gumi y contesto. En el transcurso de lo que fue una breve conversación el rostro de la joven se había tensado, cuando la llamada finalizo la angustia se reflejaba en sus cristalinos ojos.

-Gumi, lo siento, tengo que irme…mi padre tuvo un accidente…debo ir al hospital ahora…- Dijo la joven de aguamarinos cabellos mientras buscaba su bolso, hecho esto se dirigió a la puerta.- Por favor explícale a Luka.- Fue lo último que escucho la peliverde, que por el shock de escuchar algo como eso no había atinado a decir nada.

Mecánicamente realizo el recorrido hasta la habitación de Luka, se asomó despacio por la puerta, pensando que quizás la pelirrosa estaría dormida.

-Ah, Gumi…no seas tan tímida y pasa.- Dijo Luka quien estaba despierta mirando nuevamente el álbum de fotos.

-Con permiso…- Musito la peliverde mientras entraba, se quedó de pie junto a la puerta y bajo la cabeza.-

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto la pelirrosa mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

-Ah, no…es solo que Miku…-

-¿Qué paso con Miku?- Esta vez el tono de Luka se había vuelto más áspero y tenso. La actitud de Gumi le indicaba que lo que tenía que decirle no era algo bueno.

-Ah, bueno…ella…recibió una llamada y…y dijo que su padre se había accidentado y que tenía que ir a verlo al hospital…- Cuando Gumi termino de explicar levanto la cabeza y noto que el rostro de la pelirrosa se había relajado un poco, aunque en sus ojos se mostraba la preocupación.

-¿Hace mucho que se fue?- Volvió a interrogar Luka mientras buscaba algo de ropa para cambiarse.

-Ah...eh…no…-

-Bien, entonces aun puedo alcanzarla para llevarla, después de todo no llegara rápido, incluso si llama a alguno de los de la compañía…- Dijo mientras se disponía a cambiarse.

-No creo que sea necesario…- Murmuro Gumi, Luka se volteo a verla con una mirada interrogativa, tras dudar unos segundos continuo.- Es que…durante la llamada ella dijo…"está bien, bajare enseguida"…así que bueno…creo que alguien ya la estaba esperando para llevarla…-

-Ya veo…- Pronuncio Luka para luego dejar ir un largo suspiro, luego continuo con su tarea de cambiarse.- Supongo que por ahora tendré que esperar. Gumi…iré a dejarte a tu casa.-

-Eh…no, no te preocupes, aprovechare que estoy cerca del centro para ir a comprar un par de cosas, tu solo limítate a descansar.- Dijo la peliverde mientras apuntaba a la cama.

-Está bien, ten cuidado cuando regreses a tu casa.- Agrego la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía a la cama.

Dicho esto Gumi se despidió insistiéndole de manera rogativa a Luka que se cuidara, esta última solo asintió con la cabeza mientras la despedía con la mano. Cuando la peliverde salió del apartamento decidió que lo mejor sería avisarle a Lily que iría de compras, así que mientras esperaba el ascensor saco su celular y marco el número de su novia, pero para su sorpresa esta no contesto. Gumi se preguntó si quizás por estar dentro del ascensor la señal se había perdido, sin darle más vueltas al asunto decidió marcar otra vez cuando llego al primer piso, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Intento buscar una explicación razonable y llego a la conclusión de que el celular de Lily se había quedado sin batería. Sin preocuparse más emprendió un corto trayecto hasta una estación del tren subterráneo para dirigirse hacia el centro.

Pero Gumi ignoraba el hecho de que Lily estaba más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba, puesto que la rubia había aparcado su moto en un minimarket cercano para luego volver al domicilio de Luka, o más bien a lo que estaba en frente de este, un pequeño parque en el que resaltaba un estilo moderno con esculturas metálicas y asientos de piedra maciza. Se había sentado en el que le permitía ver mejor la entrada al edificio, sacando una pequeña libreta que tenía atada un lápiz comenzó a ordenar la información que Gumi le había dado indirectamente sobre la novia de Luka.

-Veamos…Miku…desconozco su apellido, está saliendo con Ruka, al parecer tiene la misma edad que Gumi puesto que estudian juntas…mmm…va a una universidad promedio y se desenvuelve con gente promedio, entonces…¿Cómo conoció a Ruka?, pero no solo eso…¿Por qué si es una chica promedio dispone de alguien que la lleve y la recoja de los lugares a los que asiste?...no puede ser su padre, después de todo no creo que un padre haga de chofer…espera un momento, ¡eso es!, si ella se ha relacionado con Ruka entonces no tiene por qué ser una chica promedio. ¡Ja!, ya veo, así que Ruka no es la única que está escondiendo su verdadera vida, esto se torna cada vez más interesante.- Tras meditar todo apunto un par de cosas en la libreta y se dispuso a sacar y preparar su cámara, presintiendo que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Mientras limpiaba el lente un comentario proveniente de un niño pequeño llamo su atención.

-¡Mamá mira!, ¡es un auto como los que salen en las películas de acción!- El pequeño chico apuntaba enérgicamente a un auto negro de cuatro puertas que resaltaba del resto por su mantención y elegancia, este aparco en el estacionamiento exterior del edificio.

La rubia se giró inmediatamente en esa dirección, levantándose cuidadosamente para luego caminar rápidamente hasta el borde de la calle, cruzo velozmente para ubicarse cerca de unos pilares decorativos que se encontraban en los costados del estacionamiento. Pudo contemplar el auto con toda calma ya que al encender un cigarrillo parecía que estaba pasando el rato. Saco de su bolso una cámara digital pequeña pero extremadamente útil en los casos en los que no podía sacar su cámara profesional, con cuidado la encendió y tomo un par de fotos al elegante auto.

-De seguro eres una niña rica y caprichosa jugando a ser una persona normal…- Pensó Lily mientras dejaba caer el cigarrillo a medio consumir, después de todo le había prometido a Gumi que fumaria menos.

Pasados unos minutos de observación a la entrada del edificio Lily diviso a la que podía ser Miku, esto porque la chica en cuestión se veía desconcertada y miraba los autos del estacionamiento con angustia. Una persona descendió del auto, ignorando totalmente la presencia de Lily y su cámara, le hizo una seña a la joven y esta inmediatamente comenzó a correr en dirección del lujoso vehículo. La rubia capturo al hombre que vestía bastante informal como para ser un chofer, con unos jeans y una sudadera. Le llamo la atención su cabellera plateada pero decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en la chica. Consiguió tomarle una fotografía, y aunque esta se veía un poco borrosa bastaba para tener una referencia de su apariencia. Segundos después la joven se encontraba dentro del auto, el joven de los cabellos plateados estaba a punto de entrar cuando una llamada a su celular se lo impidió.

-Ahora que lo pienso debí haber ido por mi motocicleta para seguirlos…- Pensó la rubia mientras suspiraba.- Pero lo que obtuve tampoco es malo…- Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando escucho el tono de un celular, se alteró un par de segundos pensando que era el suyo pero se tranquilizó al ver que era del joven de los cabellos plateados, decidió apagarlo para evitar problemas. Se arriesgó a caminar en dirección al automóvil para lograr escuchar algo de la conversación pero solo alcanzo a escuchar "Entonces la llevaremos de vuelta a casa".

-Ah, y pensar que pude haber visto la casa de esta misteriosa jovencita…- Pensó Lily mientras caminaba rumbo al minimarket donde había estacionado su motocicleta.- Bueno…no tengo porque deprimirme, después de todo mi objetivo principal es Ruka.- Y al pensar en esto volvió a corregir su ruta para entrar en el edificio.

Con naturalidad le pregunto a la recepcionista si en el edificio vivía alguien llamada Luka. Esta era joven y torpe y tras unos segundos le dijo que no podía entregarle esa información. Lily no perdió la calma y decidió aprovecharse de la torpeza de la joven.

-Sabes, sé que hacen esto por motivos de seguridad hacia las personas que viven aquí pero...yo realmente necesito saber si ella está aquí…- Le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador para poder mirarla mejor, notando de paso el nombre de la recepcionista que se encontraba en una placa plateada adosada a su uniforme.- Aoki…¿ese es tu nombre?, es un lindo nombre…es fino y delicado, igual que tu.- Agrego Lily sin dejar de mirarla, pero poniendo esta vez una seductora sonrisa en su rostro. La joven no tardó en reaccionar sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. La rubia noto que la recepcionista había caído en su plan y no dudo en continuar.- Bueno, supongo que si no es posible saber si vive aquí tendré que resignarme.- Dijo mientras se las arreglaba para generar angustia en su rostro, logrando captar la atención de Aoki, quien la miraba sintiéndose un poco culpable.- Aunque al final el viaje no ha sido en vano, después de todo pude conocerte.- Concluyo sonriéndole mientras la miraba a los ojos, si de algo podía presumir Lily, era de sus ojos, que parecían tener un potente atractivo.

-Ah...eh…yo…- La recepcionista no atinaba a generar frases coherentes, sabía que tenía que despachar a la rubia pero esos ojos y esas palabras la mantenían amarrada a ella.

-Tranquila, ya te dije que no importa…-

-Yo…bueno, ella vive en el decimotercer piso, no puedo decirle el número…pero es la puerta que esta frente a una que tiene dos cerraduras.

-Muchas gracias preciosa…- Dijo Lily con seguridad mientras le guiñaba el ojo, la joven quedo más que sonrojada y bajo su mirada mientras volvía a ejecutar su labores en el computador.

Cuando se encontró dentro del ascensor una sonrisa arrogante se implanto en su rostro, rio un poco pensando en que sus trucos aun funcionaban. Al llegar se paseó por los pasillos hasta encontrar la dichosa puerta que estaba frente a la de dos cerraduras. Se apoyó en la pared y saco su libreta para escribir una nota, hecho esto la arranco con cuidado. Toco la puerta y deslizo la nota por debajo de la misma. Completada la primera parte de su plan comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores. Su estrategia era arriesgada, pero valía la pena intentarlo, puesto que si resultaba podría saber cómo era exactamente Ruka.

El destino le sonrió de alguna manera puesto que Luka se encontraba a metros de la puerta cuando escucho los toques en cuestión, observando la nota. Se apresuró a verla, encontrando un mensaje corto y preciso "Te encontré Ruka, a ti y a tu princesa", arrugo la nota y la lanzó con rabia contra la puerta. Si el mensaje hubiese tenido que ver solo con ella no se hubiese alterado tanto, pero al parecer su perseguidora había obtenido información de Miku y eso le producía una desagradable sensación.

-Maldita sea, porque no puedes al menos jugar limpio Lily Chloe.- Gruño la pelirrosa mientras se ponía un par de zapatos cómodos, agradeciendo haber tomado una ducha y optar por ropa en vez del pijama. No tardó mucho en salir, cuando llego a los ascensores estos estaban cerrando sus puertas pero gracias a la intervención de uno de los que estaban dentro de este logro entrar a tiempo.

Una vez dentro del ascensor Luka agudizo su mirada, inspeccionando a cada uno de los pasajeros, Lily debía ser alguno de ellos ¿pero quién? De las cinco personas que estaban en el ascensor incluyéndola a ella, dos se bajaron en el séptimo piso, la chica de la que ella más sospechaba bajo en el tercer piso. Cuando estuvo a solas con la temeraria chica que iba apoyada contra el espejo del fondo se dio cuenta de que esta había estado "ocultándose" tras los otros tres, por lo que no había podido ver su ropa. Bastaron un par de segundos de análisis para llegar a la conclusión de que era la novia de Gumi, llevando pitillos negros, zapatillas de lona negras, una camiseta gris con el cuello cortado a mano y una chaqueta de cuero negra era obvio que su vehículo preferido no sería un auto moderno o una bicicleta con canastillo. Sonrió apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué tan buena es tu motocicleta?- Le pregunto la pelirrosa mirándola con los ojos encendidos por la molestia.

-Excelente para mi gusto…- Lily había notado a través del espejo la enrabiada mirada que le regalaba Luka pero no se atemorizo en lo más mínimo, después de todo si se trataba de intimidar ella tenía un poco de ventaja. Tomo un respiro antes de continuar.- Pero creo que pierde frente al lujoso auto de tu novia Miku…- Al decir esta frase enfrento la mirada de la pelirrosa, sus ojos azules eran enérgicos y parecían reflejar la fortaleza de la rubia. Pero no contó con el hecho de que Luka presionaría un par de botones al azar antes de lanzarse sobre ella y tomarla por el cuello de su chaqueta.- Hey, hey…cálmate Ruka…o debería llamarte Luka…mmm…supongo que pronto dará igual…- Agrego con una sonrisa irónica sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la pelirrosa.

-Eres bastante molesta, si no fuera porque Gumi te describió como una buena persona ya hubiese pensado que eras parte de la escoria social.- Luka estaba más que molesta, la ira le recorría las venas, escuchar el nombre de Miku de esa boca sin escrúpulos la había sacado de sus casillas.- Ahora bien, ¿de qué se trata tu juego? Porque no creo que seas tan estúpida como para mostrarte a mí tan descaradamente sin buscar obtener algo… ¿quieres dinero? Porque si es eso entonces te daré todo el que quieras, con tal de que nos dejes en paz a Miku y mí...o es…- Luka no pudo continuar su frase puesto que la rubia había alzado sus brazos tomando los de la pelirrosa y apretándolos con fuerza.

-¡No me jodas!, si fuese por dinero entonces hubiese elegido extorsionarte buscando y revelando los secretos de tu amada niña rica...pero bueno, supongo que para personas como ustedes todo se soluciona con dinero. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora es un favor ¿o me dirás que siempre quisiste ser escritora pero que nunca quisiste fama?

-Así es, desde el momento en que comencé a ganar popularidad decidí vivir con un bajo perfil…- Dijo Luka con tono calmo pero no por eso menos enrabiado.

- ¡Ja, es fácil fingir una vida promedio teniendo dinero extra que te respalde!, ¡Como pensé tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es ser pobre y tener que cargar con tres empleos a la vez!- Dicho esto Lily ejerció fuerza y presión en los brazos de la pelirrosa, moviéndola hasta el otro extremo, haciendo que presionara otro par de botones del ascensor. Estaba cabreada en verdad, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que meter a Gumi? ¿Qué derecho tenía ella para juzgarla? Ella no sabía nada de su vida y de los motivos que movían su acción para desenmascararla.

Tras ver el estado en el que estaba su perseguidora Luka comprendió de inmediato que el dinero era un tema delicado para ella, así como el excesivo desprecio que sentía por aquellos que tenían una mejor vida. Deshizo su agarre y bajo los brazos lentamente, Lily la soltó sin apuro. Hecho esto un silencio se hizo presente en el ascensor. La pelea estaba recién comenzando, pero la pelirrosa había decidido calmarse para poder conversar las cosas en vez de estar gritándose la una a la otra.

-Al parecer no has investigado lo suficiente sobre mi…- Dijo con tono calmado Luka mientras se movía para apoyarse en una de las paredes del ascensor.- Si lo hubieras hecho entonces sabrías que yo no nací en una familia adinerada, al contrario tuve una vida bastante normal…- El rostro de Luka se tensó al decir esto último, recordando la desaparición de su padre cuando ella tenía 18 años, pensando en que en parte aquel shock había facilitado que cediera a tener una relación con Gakuko.

-No soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que ocultas algo detrás de ese "normal"- Dijo Lily mientras cruzaba los brazos. Aunque su tono sonaba serio, como si quisiese saber eso por su propio interés y no por el del informe.

-Y yo no soy tan idiota como para decirte algo respecto a eso…- Agrego Luka con una sonrisa renovada, pensando en que después de todo la rubia no era tan fría como para mirarla como un objeto indispensable para su propio bienestar. Aunque luego pensó que de seguro era porque aún era joven, al menos se veía un poco más joven que ella.- Por cierto Lily…¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Ah… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Por curiosidad…-

-Veintiséis, cuatro años menos que tu si no me equivoco…-

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste que tengo treinta? ¿O es que mi apariencia favorece a que me vea mayor?...- Consulto la pelirrosa con mirada interrogativa a la rubia, luego de un breve momento de duda se decidió a revelar su edad…- Tengo un año más que tú sabes…-

-Pero si en tu biografía dice…-

-Eso es porque las duras críticas aumentarían si se revela mi verdadera edad…-

-Buen punto…bien, ahora yo tengo una duda.- Dijo Lily mientras miraba el lado del ascensor donde estaban los botones, el ultimo que quedaba presionado era el del primer piso.

-Supongo que es justo responderte ya que tú lo hiciste.-

-¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?-

-No te dije que Gumi me había hablado de ti…-

-Ah, es cierto…- Dijo la rubia un poco dubitativa.

-Te interesa saber que dijo exactamente de ti ¿verdad?- Se atrevió a preguntar Luka. Con el leve rubor que se apodero de la rubia le quedo más que claro que estaba en lo cierto.

-Claro que no.- Contesto Lily mientras intentaba mantener su imagen de chica ruda. En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.- Fue un lindo paseo en ascensor Luka…pero mi meta no ha cambiado...espero que lo comprendas…- Agrego mientras ponía un pie en el sobrio embaldosado del primer piso, apoyando su mano en el extremo del ascensor para que las puertas no se cerraran.

-Eso lo tengo claro Lily, aunque la forma en que lo dices me hace pensar que intentas disculparte por lo que estás haciendo…- Dijo Luka con una sonrisa conforme. Había podido demostrarle a la rubia quien era realmente, dejándole en claro que no se la dejaría fácil, pero que tampoco recurriría a métodos extremos.

-¿Quién se está disculpando?- Fue lo último que dijo Lily antes de salir completamente del ascensor y comenzar a caminar sin mirar atrás. En sus labios había una sonrisa extraña, no se sentía frustrada, al contrario, le parecía un logro el haber podido entablar una conversación tan particular con su perseguida.

Salió del edificio con la idea de que la vida era difícil y que a veces era necesario hacer caer a alguien para poder avanzar. Ella no se rendiría incluso aunque Luka le pareciera una buena persona, y sabía que esta tampoco se la daría fácil. Era una persecución particular, en la que ambas estaban conscientes de la capacidad de la otra. Luka por su parte había marcado su piso para volver a su apartamento y reflexionar sus siguientes acciones. Tenía que soportar tres semanas de acecho, si lograba escabullirse de las posibles tretas de Lily entonces ganaría, puesto que esta había prometido los datos para la próxima edición y de seguro no obtendría una segunda oportunidad si decía que estaba retrasada con la información. Por su cabeza paso varias veces la idea de llamar a Miku para preguntarle por la situación de su padre, pero se contuvo pensando que ella era fuerte y que si la situación era demasiado grave la llamaría.

La aparecida en los pensamientos de Luka para ese entonces estaba en la sala de espera junto a Piko, Yuma y Ann. Todos tenían un semblante angustiado, después de todo lo único que les había dicho la madre de Miku era que el señor Hatsune se había accidentado y que necesitaba ver a su hija. Tras un rato considerable de espera la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el padre de Miku se abrió, los cuatro miraron expectantes a la enferma que se había asomado.

-Señorita Hatsune, ya puede pasar…- Le dijo mientras abría la puerta lo suficiente para que pudiese entrar. Mientras entraba dirigió sus aguamarinos ojos hacia el rostro del a enfermera, esta parecía tener un leve sonrojo. No pasaron ni veinte segundos desde que había puesto un pie en aquel espacio cuando reconoció una voz ronca pero amigable.

-Hija mia, al fin estas aquí…- Un hombre de cabellos castaños relativamente largos peinados hacia atrás de manera natural estaba sentado en la cama, no llevaba las ropas de un paciente y el único vendaje visible era uno que cruzaba su cabeza, junto a un par de parches en el borde de su mejilla izquierda. Al ver que su mencionada hija no reaccionaba se levantó para ir a abrazarla, pero en ese instante Miku reacciono empujándolo con suavidad.

-¿De qué va todo esto?- Pregunto claramente molesta mientras buscaba respuestas en los ojos de sus padres. Su madre hablo primero.

-Bueno, yo también me había preocupado al principio…pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre, le gusta hacer bromas pesadas…además dijo que era la excusa perfecta para poder verte ya que siempre está ocupado con la administración del café.

-Esto va más allá de una broma pesada sabes…de cualquier forma existen otras formas de generar un encuentro entre padre e hija…- Miku se mantenía seria y su implacable postura hizo que su padre se disculpara al instante.

-Lo siento Miku-chan pero es que en el momento me pareció una buena idea, además si lo hubiese planeado de otra forma no hubieses llegado…puesto que Luka Megurine esta primero en tu lista de preferencias ¿o me equivoco?- Su padre hablo tranquilo, pero en su rostro había una pisca de picardía. Miku se sonrojo un poco para luego redirigir su enojo hacia su madre, esta solo le sonrió mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de disculpa.

-Ah…por dios, no entiendo porque a todos les gusta sacar conclusiones sobre lo que siento por Luka…- Agrego la joven con tono cansado. Luego un pensamiento llegó a su mente, había olvidado llamar a la pelirrosa para decirle donde estaba actualmente.- ¡Olvide llamarla!- Dijo mientras ignoraba la situación actual y se disponía a abandonar la habitación, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para salir la enfermera la detuvo.

-Espere un segundo señorita Hatsune…- Le susurro con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Le pido que por favor no me deje a solas con ellos…vera…sé que tienen otra empresa llamada Seiteki Kon…pero no puedo hacerles entender que no quiero ser seducida…y ninguno de mis argumentos funciona.- La enfermera estaba avergonzada y tras susurrar esto sintió un extraño escalofrió, como si un par de miradas la estuviesen observando igual como un zorro vigila a un conejo indefenso. Miku soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, se volteo y les dirigió una asesina mirada a ambos. Luego se asomó por la puerta y llamo a sus tres guardianes, pidiéndoles que controlaran a toda costa a sus padres, que ella les daba al autorización.

Salió del hospital con un dolor de cabeza a causa del estúpido malentendido que su padre había ocasionado, cuando se entraba en la calle una llamada entrante a su celular la hizo detener su análisis de una posible ruta para llegar nuevamente al apartamento de Luka.

-¿Yuma-kun que pasa?-

-Emmm…ojou-san…su padre dice que se siente triste porque ni siquiera le pregunto el verdadero motivo por el que estaba en el hospital.-

-Pásale el teléfono…- Ordeno Miku con tono seco.

-Hija, sabía que no podrías ser tan fría con tu…-

-Tres palabras… ¡No me interesa!...- Soltó con fuerza la joven de aguamarinos cabellos para luego cortar la llamada. Se sentía un poco mejor. En ese momento su celular volvió a sonar, pensó que era el segundo intento de su padre así que contesto de mala gana.- ¡¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?!- Bufo mientras se frustraba por no poder recordar la estación que quedaba a unas cuadras del edificio de Luka.

-Creo que llame en un mal momento…- Musito Luka del otro lado, su paciencia se había acabado rápidamente gracias a las tragedias que mostraba el noticiero de la tarde.

-Ah…eh… ¡Luka!...lo siento, realmente lo siento, creí que eras mi padre…- El semblante de Miku cambio totalmente al reconocer la voz de su amada novia.

-Ah, no importa...espera un segundo ¿Por qué tu padre te llamaría si se accidento?- Pregunto Luka quien aun permanecía un tanto tensa.

-Para resumírtelo el gusta de hacer bromas pesadas y con la idea de verme ha armado todo este espectáculo…- Contesto un tanto abrumada la joven mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Ya veo, me alegra mucho escuchar eso…- Luka se relajó, lo que acababa de escuchar era ciertamente absurdo, pero saber que nadie de la familia de Miku estaba en peligro le alegraba.

-No, no deberías alegrarte, deberías molestarte…es un idiota sin sentido común…- Insistió Miku mientras apretaba su puño arqueando un poco las cejas.

-Nadie en tu círculo familiar parece tener sentido común Miku…- Agrego con tono cariñoso la pelirrosa, buscando relajar a su joven pareja.

-Tienes razón…como sea ¿Cómo se llama la estación que está cerca de tu edificio?-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-

-Para poder tomar el tren subterráneo hasta allá… ¿para qué más?-

-Ah…emmm…preferiría que no vinieses por un tiempo Miku…- Luka no atino a pensar una mejor manera para alejar a Miku del peligro de ser expuesta, el tono nervioso en el que había dicho aquellas palabras pareció contagiar a la joven.

-Eh… ¿porque?-

-Emmm…bueno…porque…porque mi resfriado empeoro y podría contagiarte, si…eso…-

-Si estas empeorando con mayor razón necesito ir para cuidar de ti.-

-Ah, no…no será necesario, como sea…pídeles a Ann o a los otros que pasen por ti para que llegues segura al edificio de la S.K, no me gustaría que te perdieras…-

-Ummm…está bien, eso hare…- Miku estaba desconcertada, a pesar de que Luka no sonaba enojada era claro que quería evitar verla.

-No intentes venir a verme, por favor…solo prométeme que llamaras a alguien para que vaya por ti ¿sí?-

-Está bien, lo prometo…-

-Muchas gracias, te amo…no lo olvides…- Dijo la pelirrosa antes de cortar la llamada y dejar salir todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro.

Miku se había quedado con un "yo también te amo" en la garganta, puesto que Luka no le había dado tiempo para responder. Se quedó de pie un par de minutos sin saber realmente que estaba pasando, sintió una presión en su pecho, similar al que tuvo cuando espero a que Luka volviese del apartamento de Gakuko. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para dejar ir aquellos desagradables recuerdos de una espera que le pareció más que eterna y marco el número de Yuma para pedirle sin darle mayores explicaciones que por favor la llevase a casa. Este no demoro más de cinco minutos en presentarse frente a su querida ojou-san, justificando las acciones de su padre con torpeza al ver que en su cara se reflejaba una mezcla de enojo y angustia.

-No tiene que ver con eso…como sea solo vámonos rápido.- Dijo mientras sentía como iba perdiendo la voz, estaba a punto de llorar, igual que la primera vez que conoció a Luka, cuando esta la echo de su apartamento de manera fría y repentina. De nuevo recuerdos desagradables pasaban por su mente, entendió que la sensación que sentía era similar a la de aquella vez. Sintió que Luka la estaba sacando abruptamente de su vida por segunda vez. Tras un par de minutos apretando sus puños y conteniendo sus lágrimas se quebró y comenzó a llorar en silencio, sintiendo como las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas. En una luz roja Yuma se extraño por el silencio de Miku y se giro para verla, encontrándosela recostada con el rostro afligido acompañado de un sollozo mudo.

-¡Ojou-san! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- Se apresuro a preguntar el hombre de palidos cabellos rosas.

-No…no es na-nada…tu preocuparte de conducir…- Le dijo intentando recuperar la calma, sonriéndole con sinceridad. Yuma contuvo sus palabras y decidió obedecer.

-Solo dígame que no está así por Luka-san…-

-Y si te digo que es su culpa ¿Qué harás?-

-Si dependiese de mi la golpearía sin importar que sea una mujer, después de todo la primera vez que se puso así yo fui quien la vio primero…y créame no fue para nada agradable…- Suspiro mientras apretaba el volante.- Pero lamentablemente necesito conocer su opinión antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ya que no me gustaría hacer algo que la disguste.-

-Mmm…entonces no es necesario que hagan algo…solo, déjenme sola un tiempo…-

-Sera difícil, pero lo intentare, estoy seguro que Ann y Piko comprenderán más rápido que yo…-

-Eso es porque tú eres un sobreprotector natural…-

-Se equivoca…solo soy sobreprotector con usted, después de todo la conozco desde que era una niña…y ahora que está en camino a convertirse en una mujer, solo quiero que encuentre rápido la felicidad.-

-Suenas igual que mi padre…-

-Jajaja…quizás sea porque he pasado mucho tiempo junto a el…de cualquier forma me alegra ver que su animo a mejorado un poco.

-Ummm…-

En otro sitio de la misma ciudad Gumi intentaba distraerse mirando las variadas vitrinas del paseo comercial al que había entrado, pero el hecho de que Lily no le hubiese contestado se mantenía fijo en su mente. Luego de un rato de pasear, se sentó en una banca e intento llamarla otra vez. En el primer intento obtuvo el mismo resultado que antes, pensó que su teoría podría ser cierta y se resignó a irse sin poder comunicarle las cosas que le había sucedido. Pero cuando estaba saliendo del lugar su celular comenzó a sonar, sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver quién era el llamante, contesto rápidamente.

-¡Lily!-

-Gumi, lo siento por no haber podido contestarte antes…estaba investigando un par de cosas para mi artículo…como sea ¿Dónde estás?-

-Ah, estoy cerca de un paseo comercial…-

-Mmm…ya veo…pero espera ¿Por qué estás ahí, creí que irías al apartamento de Luka?- Pregunto la rubia con falsa preocupación, había calculado que ella saldría de ese apartamento rápidamente si su amiga tenía algún contratiempo, después de todo no era buena llevando situaciones tensas.

-Ah…si fui al apartamento de Luka, pero entonces Miku recibió un llamada y tuvo que irse…Luka me ofreció llevarme a casa pero le dije que aprovecharía el hecho de que estaba cerca del centro para comprar algunas cosas…aunque en realidad no tenía nada que comprar…-

-Ya veo… ¿llamaste a Miku para preguntarle si todo estaba bien?- Consulto Lily teniendo en cuenta que Gumi solía darle información de manera inconsciente.

-Oh, no…yo…-

-Tranquila, no tiene nada de malo dudar, aunque si está pasándola mal de seguro querrá hablar con alguien cercano…-

-Tienes razón, la llamare más tarde…gracias por convencerme Lily.-

-No tienes por qué agradecer, por cierto, no te muevas de donde estas…le preguntare a cuantas personas sea necesario como llegar al paseo comercial, solo descríbeme un poco como es…después de todo en esta zona hay más de uno.-

Gumi le describió a grandes rasgos el lugar, Lily presto total atención a las palabras de la peliverde, intentando lograr una imagen mental, pero fallo después de todo aun no conocía todos los lugares de la ciudad a la que se había trasladado. Después de consultarle al empleado del minimarket obtuvo un mapa bastante detallado, tardo veinte minutos en llegar por culpa de un atochamiento inesperado. Cuando llego le hizo unas señas rápidas a Gumi para que se subiese, recorrieron la mitad del trayecto a la casa de la peliverde en silencio. Esto porque ambas iban absortas en sus pensamientos. Lily iba ordenando la información obtenida hoy, pensando en cómo la escribiría y Gumi estaba recordando las palabras de Miku que hacía referencia a lo romántico que sería recorrer la carretera abrazada a la persona que te gusta, se afirmó con más confianza a la rubia, sintiendo esta vez el olor de su largo cabello que esta vez había quedado suelto por debajo del casco. Ya cerca del barrio de la peliverde Lily se detuvo y le pregunto con un poco de temor.

-¿Estaría mal si te dejo en la puerta de tu casa?-

-Ah…no lo sé…-

-Bien, supongo que hay que arriesgarse para obtener la respuesta.-

Entro por las calles dirigida por las indicaciones de Gumi, después de todo desde que habían comenzado a salir la rubia había tenido la precaución de dejarla cerca de su casa para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. Esto porque la peliverde le había dicho de manera vaga acerca de la rigidez de su familia. Al llegar a la dichosa casa de la más joven se encontraron con lo que menos necesitaban encontrarse, la madre de esta.

-Ma-mamá…- Musito Gumi mientras quitaba sus brazos de la cintura de Lily esta permaneció en silencio intentando poner una cara lo más amigable posible. Su madre solo la observo un par de segundos, luego centro su atención en la rubia. Sin decir nada entro en la casa. La peliverde se despidió fugazmente de su novia para luego entrar a toda prisa en la casa.

Para su suerte, su madre solo se preocupó por el aire pandillero que tenía Lily, pero se tranquilizó cuando Gumi le explico que en realidad no era una mala persona y que constantemente intentaba demostrar que su apariencia no tenía nada que ver con su personalidad. Aunque esto no fue lo único que le explicó, puesto que su madre comenzó a preguntarle hace cuanto la conocía, porque nunca había hablado de ella directamente y otras interrogativas más. La peliverde contesto a todas intentando mantener la calma, cuando finalizo el bombardeo de preguntas se fue a su habitación y se lanzó en la cama, estaba exhausta. Pronto acabo durmiéndose, siendo despertada horas más tarde por unos toques en la puerta, era su madre que la despertaba para indicarle que se había saltado la cena y que si iba a dormir necesitaba hacerlo con algo de comida en el estómago.

Pero en la habitación de Miku los ánimos eran diferentes, a pesar de que al llegar había realizado las mismas acciones que Gumi, se despertó por el rugido de su estómago. De mala gana se levantó y decidió comer un poco de cereal con leche, no tenía hambre pero sabía que tenía que comer.

La situación en el apartamento de Luka no estaba demasiado lejos de parecerse a la de Miku, puesto que tras la llamada la pelirrosa se había quedado tendida en el sofá, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era un idiota, debatiendo entre si debía o no contarle a Miku sobre su actual situación. Así fue como acabo durmiéndose, despertando por un repentino ataque de fiebre. Recordó que estaba enferma y contra su voluntad decidió que lo mejor sería dormir y olvidarse de la realidad por un par de días.

Bajo este marco anímico los días fueron pasando. Lily continúo con sus investigaciones, intentando averiguar datos de la infancia y adolescencia de Luka, sin tener demasiado éxito ya que al parecer todos los datos de su biografía oficial eran falsos. Supuso esto porque al hablar con Luka pudo ver el tipo de personalidad que tenía, sintiendo que las cosas que se decía en su biografía no tenían nada que ver con ella. Sin rendirse comenzó a "patrullar" todos los días a cierta hora las cercanías al edificio donde habitaba la pelirrosa, con la esperanza de encontrar algún vehículo particular entre los estacionados en el exterior, pero tampoco tuvo éxito con esto. Transcurridas ya casi dos semanas se dio por vencida con eso. Pensó que la información que tenía sería más que suficiente, puesto que la revelación principal seria el noviazgo que mantenía con Miku. Gracias a una de las varias conversaciones que tuvo con Gumi en esas dos semanas supo cuál era la prestigiosa familia a la que pertenecía la joven de cabellera aguamarina.

_-Al final decidí llamarla al día siguiente, me dijo que todo estaba bien que había sido una exageración de su madre…también me agradeció por llamarla…-_

_-Es bueno saberlo, por cierto Gumi… ¿ella se fue por sus propios medios al hospital?-_

_-Ah, no…al parecer alguien la estaba esperando…como siempre…- _

_-¿Cómo siempre?-_

_-Sí, normalmente cuando está muy cansada después de las clases pide que la vengan a recoger…ah, aunque también me lleva a mi casa u otro lugar…nunca puedo excusarme, es que lo pide de una manera tan...acogedora…-_

_-Ya veo, y al final ¿qué le había sucedido a su padre?-_

_-Creo que el señor Hatsune se golpeó la cabeza…aunque no recuerdo bien el contexto en el que sucedió…-_

_-Ah, ya veo…espera un segundo, ¿dijiste Hatsune?... ¿Hatsune como el apellido del dueño de la franquicia de cafés?-_

_-Sí, ese mismo…Miku es su hija…aunque no le gusta presentarse bajo ese perfil, después de todo las personas podrías alejarse o aprovecharse de ella si lo supieran…-_

_-Si tú lo sabes debe ser porque te ve como alguien muy cercano…-_

_-¿Tú crees?-_

_-Sí, podría asegurarlo…debo despedirme Gumi, tengo que volver a trabajar.-_

Tras aquella conversación Lily había podido captar con toda calma el auto en el que Miku se iba todos los días luego de sus clases. Pero al procesar las fotos sintió un nudo en el estómago, las palabras de Gumi acerca de alejarse o aprovecharse de la joven le resonó fuertemente generándole un sabor amargo en la boca. Comenzó a cuestionarse si estaría bien seguir adelante, tras pensarlo detenidamente opto por continuar, después de todo la vida era dura y los finales felices no podían existir para todos.

Luka, dos semanas después del encuentro con Lily, estaba completamente desmoronada emocionalmente, la primera semana había huido de la realidad centrándose en su novela, pero incluso eso tenía un límite de uso y pronto cayó en un estado de inseguridad y culpa. Se sentía torpe e incapaz de tomar una decisión. Pensó en llamar a Miki para contarle pero se arrepentido pensando que no sería buena idea. A pesar de que habían pasado ya quince días no había recibido ninguna llamada de Miku, y ella tampoco se había atrevido a llamarla. En la noche de lo que sería el primer día de la tercera semana desde que le había prohibido indirectamente a Miku que se acercara a ella decidió llamarla, ignorando el reloj que marcaba casi las doce de la noche marco el número, pero no consiguió respuesta. Decidió no insistir, arrojando el celular en el sofá para luego dirigirse a su habitación y tratar de dormir. Pero luego de un par de minutos el tono que anunciaba una llamada entrante la hizo levantarse rápidamente, aunque cuando tomo el celular ya era un poco tarde.

-Esto es estúpido…realmente estúpido...y ya no puedo soportarlo más…- Dijo Luka con tono decidido mientras apretaba el celular. Se vistió decentemente y salió de su apartamento decidida a ir al edificio de la S.K.

Al llegar la ansiedad en su rostro era notoria, para su sorpresa el edifico estaba animado, más que en el día se atrevió a deducir. Entro y trato de recordar en que piso estaba la dichosa puerta que conducía a la sala de administración. Cuando llego a esta dudo un poco, pero una voz conocida la hizo reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que ya no podía dar marcha atrás a sus acciones.

-¿Luka? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?- Kaiko estaba detrás de ella, llevaba una vestimenta bastante elegante.

-Ah, Kaiko, he venido aquí justamente por ti…- Comento la pelirrosa con tono apagado.

-Lo siento pero mi corazón solo le pertenece a Miku-chan…- Agrego Kaiko con tono dramático, pero al ver que Luka no reacciono su rostro se tornó serio.- ¿Qué paso?

-Me gustaría contarte frente a un par de personas más…- Dijo Luka mientras señalaba la puerta.

Ambas entraron y Luka reconoció inmediatamente a las mismas cinco figuras que había visto cuando entro por primera vez. Tres de ellos la miraron fijamente con una expresión de sorpresa y decepción. La pelirrosa solo atino a bajar su mirada. En ese momento la madre de Miku apareció por una de las puertas que estaba al borde del mesón.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí… ¡Luka-chan!, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi…aunque no te ves demasiado bien…- Comento la madre de Miku con tono preocupado.

-Yo…tengo que explicarles algo importante, pero antes de eso quiero que sepan que con esto no justifica mis acciones…-

Tras decir estas palabras sintió las miradas de todos los presentes. Respiro hondamente y comenzó a contar lo sucedido con Lily y como eso había la había obligado a alejar a Miku para que así la rubia no pudiera relacionarlas incluso si obtenía información. Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio y cuando la pelirrosa acabo el rostro de la madre de Miku se había tornado frio.

-No puedo creerlo…a pesar de que Miku lleva una vida tan normal…- Dijo mientras movía suavemente su cabeza en señal de lo negativa que le parecía la situación.

-Ha sido una cadena de eventos, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es contactarnos con esa tal Lily y convencerla de una u otra manera de que desista…- Agrego Kaiko mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón para concentrarse.

-Yo…ya pensé en eso…y necesito decirle a Miku mi decisión para que no se sorprenda…si me disculpan...- Dicho esto Luka salió de la habitación en silencio, ya solo quedaba explicarle todo a Miku, sería difícil ya que al estar dos semanas sin comunicarse un reencuentro seria incómodo.

Tomo el ascensor mientras suspiraba, cuando llego al piso de la habitación de Miku se quedó frente a la puerta un rato, luego llamo a la puerta un par de veces. Tras un par de minutos la joven de aguamarinos cabellos abrió la puerta, quedando inmediatamente conmocionada. Luka le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, su estado en ese momento debía ser realmente lamentable. No había dormido en días y cuando lo conseguía solo eran algunas horas. Además apenas se había arreglado el cabello antes de salir, por lo que este se vea un tanto desordenado.

-Hola… ¿puedo pasar?- Le pregunto mientras señalaba hacia el interior. Miku se movió de la puerta y la cerro con lentitud sin poder creer aun lo que estaba sucediendo. Luka tomo asiento en el sofá y le indico a su joven pareja el espacio junto a ella. Esta obedeció, aunque se sentó en la otra orilla, dejando una distancia considerable entre ambas.- Yo…tengo que explicarte algo…veras, hace dos semanas alguien me visito con la única intención de decirme que se aseguraría de que la gente viese quien era realmente Ruka y bueno…-

-Lo se…- Susurro Miku mientras desviaba su mirada, sonriendo melancólicamente.

-¿Cómo?-

-Bueno, digamos que aún tengo arraigada la costumbre de enterarme de todo lo que hace referencia a Ruka…así que compre la revista Ecobook para leer lo que había escrito de ti…encontrando esa especie de compromiso de revelar tu identidad…-

-Ya veo, bueno…la persona que está detrás de eso es la novia de tu mejor amiga…Lily…estoy segura de que eso no lo sabias…- Agrego la pelirrosa mientras la observaba, Miku se giró instantáneamente con una cara de sorpresa y shock.- No me molestaría tanto si me estuviese siguiendo solo a mí pero…ella también busca exponerte a ti…- El rostro de la joven de aguamarinos cabellos se angustio gravemente al escuchar estas palabras.- Es por eso que yo…bueno…que yo decidí alejarte de mí...-

-Lo supuse…pero supongo que tenía la esperanza de que fuese mentira…después de todo esto solo me hace pensar que no confías lo suficiente en mi…-

-Te equivocas…yo solo quería protegerte, no quiero que alguien arruine tu vida otra vez...-

-Me alegra escuchar eso…- Agrego la joven mientras dirigía sus aguamarinos ojos a algún punto de la ciudad que se mostraba elegante y misteriosa a través de los ventanales.

De pronto un sonido particular produjo que la habitación quedase a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por la luna. Fue casi como si el destino hubiese armado un escenario de reconciliación.

-Es extraño que ocurra un apagón…- Murmuro Miku un tanto preocupada, en ese momento se giró inconsciente mente, encontrándose con Luka que la miraba con aquellos ojos que en ese momento carecían de felicidad, pero que aun así brillaban hermosamente producto de la luz de la luna.

Aunque Miku no era la única que se había llevado una sorpresa por los efectos de la nueva iluminación, esto porque Luka contemplaba absorta el extraño brillo que desprendía el cabello de la joven, haciéndolo ver más sedoso de lo que ya era. Ambas se miraron sin decir nada y poco a poco se fueron acercando a la otra, poco a poco ese acercamiento se hizo más rápido hasta que en un punto ambas rompieron la distancia abruptamente y se besaron. Pero aquel no fue solo un beso de reencuentro, no, aquel acto estaba cargado de amor y pasión pero también de culpa y remordimiento. Lentamente Luka inclino a Miku hasta que esta quedo recostada en el sofá, sin pensar en separarse subieron la intensidad del beso, fundiendo sus lenguas mientras sus manos buscaban desesperadamente el calor de la otra. La pelirrosa acariciaba con infinito cariño el cabello el cuello y los hombros de Miku, mientras que esta se limitaba a aferrarse de la espalda de Luka, entrelazando una de sus manos en su cabello. Pasados unos minutos se separaron y se abrazaron, apretándose mutuamente. Luka escondió su rostro en un costado de Miku, buscando su oído.

-Perdóname, perdóname Miku…-

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón…ya todo está bien…-

-Pero Lily…- Insistió Luka levantando su cabeza para mirarla.

-Está bien…no importa lo que haga, no me alejare de ti…- Dicho esto Miku sostuvo con ambas manos el rostro de la pelirrosa y la beso con suavidad. Al separarse le sonrió cerrando sus ojos, pero segundos después los abrió al sentir una tibia lagrima caer cerca de su mejilla.- Luka…- La joven estaba un tanto desconcertada, en este tipo de situaciones normalmente ella era quien solía quebrarse y llorar. La pelirrosa se acomodó en su pecho mientras lloraba murmurando su nombre. La nombrada poso una de sus manos en la cabellera de Luka para acariciarla suavemente.

Transcurridos varios minutos la joven de aguamarinos cabellos noto que su novia se había dormido. Comprendió que había estado más estresada que ella en esas dos semanas, suspiro y se resignó a pasar la noche recostada en el sofá. Pero cuando los rayos del sol aparecieron noto que no estaba recostada en el sofá, sino que en su cama y que junto a esta había una pelirrosa durmiendo tranquilamente con una expresión inocente. Se levantó y decidió preparar el desayuno, pensando en que en la semana que quedaba haría todo lo posible para que olvidase el asunto del persecución.

Ya en la tercera semana Lily tenía un compilado decente de información y fotos. Se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo, el informe era atractivo y atraparía a los lectores haciéndolos leer hasta el último párrafo. Pero su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, su mente se sentía cada vez más culpable al recordar las palabras de Luka sobre su infancia normal y a Gumi hablando de lo duro que sería para Miku el presentarse como una chica de bien vivir. Gumi, la tercera cosa que le preocupaba es que le diría a la peliverde cuando el artículo fuese puesto en circulación. Bajo todos estos pensamientos había decidido evadirla un par de días. Cuando cayó la noche decidió ir a un conocido bar del centro. Hizo el recorrido lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que no podía emborracharse, de lo contrario sería aún más peligroso regresar. Estaciono su vehículo en el pequeño estacionamiento que estaba a un costado del bar y entro. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un whisky, una vez servido lo miro intentando buscando respuestas para sus contradicciones. Mantuvo un ritmo de bebedor relativamente lento puesto que en aproximadamente treinta minutos solo había bebido dos vasos, pasando el resto del tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando estaba a punto de pedir el tercer vaso una voz conocida pero indeseable en ese momento la saludo.

-No pensé que venias aquí…- Le dijo Luka mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Vine a distraerme…-

-No te creo…-

-Está bien, me dirigía a mi casa y te vi entrar, dude un poco pero decidí volver para pedirte algo, aunque quizás ya sea un poco tarde…la cosa es que cuando saques aquel reporte sobre mi…podrías omitir todo lo que tenga que ver con Miku, después de todo es a mí a quien buscabas desde un comienzo…-

-No puedo hacerlo, Miku es tu novia…y eso hace que automáticamente tenga que ver contigo…-

-Ya veo…no bebas demasiado…-

Lily siguió con la mirada a la pelirrosa, pensando que en sus ojos se reflejaba una confianza extraña que la hacía estremecerse, tomo todo el contenido del vaso de una sola vez dispuesta a pedir otro, pero en ese momento una voz la distrajo.

-Creo que debería seguir el consejo de la señorita que estaba aquí hace un momento…- Le dijo un hombre de cabello relativamente corto, con una barba recortada y cuidada. La rubia se sorprendió enormemente, no solo porque el recién aparecido había prestado atención a Luka siendo que estuvo tan poco tiempo, sino porque sus cabellos y barba eran rosas, de un rosa que estaba segura solo había visto una vez anteriormente.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Kow Okurine, es un gusto conocerla señorita Chloe…- El hombre se sentó a su lado ocupando el lugar en el que hasta hace poco había estado Luka. Lily no tardó en reaccionar ante ese nombre.

-¡El jefe de la editorial…S…!- Se detuvo al ver que el hombre le hacía una seña para que guardara silencio. Comprendió que no sería bueno gritar el cargo de aquel hombre en un lugar así.- ¿Qu-que se le ofrece?-

-Bueno…veras, me entere de que estas intentado revelar la identidad de Ruka…y me gustaría pedirte que abstuvieras de hacerlo, sé que si no entregas ese informe la pasaras un poco mal por eso estoy dispuesto a darte un poco de dinero para compensar eso y…-

-Lo siento…pero no puedo aceptar su dinero, ni tampoco retractarme…-

-Ummm…si ya llegamos a este punto supongo que no tengo otra opción… ¿sabes quién respalda a la compañía en la que trabajas?- Cuando el hombre dijo esto Lily solo guardo silencio ya que sabía la respuesta.- Creo que si sabes, bien...solo te diré que si revelas la identidad de Ruka podrías quedar sin empleo, además personalmente creo que podrían llegar a ser muy buenas amigas. No tengo nada más que decirle señorita, solo no se exceda bebiendo.- Dicho esto le hizo una pequeña señal de despedida con la cabeza y se levantó para salir del bar con calma.

La tarde del día siguiente Lily se encontraba en el ascensor del edificio de Luka, en su rostro se reflejaba un nerviosismo claro. La noche anterior le había quedado claro que no importaba si esto la favorecía o no, lo que importaba eran las vidas que arruinaría. Al llegar a la puerta de la pelirrosa toco la puerta con fuerza, esta se abrió tras un par de minutos de espera.

-¿Lily?- Interrogo sorprendida Luka mientras la miraba.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Ah, claro…adelante…-

La rubia entro tranquila, inspeccionando el interior del apartamento de Luka, pensando que este era más normal de lo que creía.

-Esto es más común de lo que pensé…eso piensas ¿o me equivoco?…- Dijo la pelirrosa con tono amigable mientras la invitaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-¿Tan obvia fue mi reacción? De cualquier forma he venido a hacer una visita corta, solo quiero mostrarte algo…- Dicho esto Lily saco de su bolso su computador portátil, lo encendió y luego de que cargara abrió una carpeta que se encontraba en su escritorio. Giro el aparato para que Luka pudiese ver.

-Esto es…- Murmuro la pelirrosa un tanto sorprendida.

-La investigación que hice sobre Ruka y su novia…- Dijo Lily con tono cansado, luego se levantó y se acomodó al lado de Luka. Tomo la carpeta y la envió a la Papelera de Reciclaje, luego clickeo en la misma y busco la carpeta para eliminarla definitivamente.- Listo, termine mi visita...- Agrego mientras pagaba su portátil. Sin darle tiempo a Luka para decir algo.

-¿Porque?-

-Porque creo que tú y yo podríamos llevarnos bien…- Reconoció un tanto molesta la rubia mientras le extendía su mano izquierda, que tenía un tatuaje a la altura de la muñeca.- Desde ya te digo que no tengo ningún respaldo, así que…- No pudo terminar de hablar. Luka le estrecho la mano con fuerza y luego la abrazo.

-¡Hey!, no te pases…dije que podríamos ser amigas…no he asegurado nada…-

-Gracias, ahora enciende tú portátil de nuevo…-

-¿No confías en mí?-

-No es eso…es solo que tienes que entregar un informe sobre Ruka en poco tiempo ¿verdad?, ¿crees que una entrevista tenga el mismo impacto?- Pregunto Luka con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso generaría un impacto mucho mayor…créeme…-

-Genial…entonces comencemos, no te preocupes por las preguntas…las pensaremos entre las dos.-

* * *

Y aqui termina el capitulo siete...hoy si que no tengo mucho que decir...solo que si les gusto me lo hagan saber, si no les gusto también, si quieren golpearme por tardar tanto también (:

**Nota**: Lo haré corto y simple. Kow es por Kow Otami, compositor del OST de Shadow of the colossus, un videojuego. Okurine es porque es el único apellido "reconocido" que sale de Megurine y que tiene que ver con la versión metal de Luka. El apellido Chloe de Lily es por una canción que canta, que fue la primera que escuche de ella.

**Review's Time :D**

**Alchemya:** Ah mi estimada (?) lo siento por tardar tanto, espero que disfrutes leyendo este capitulo y bueno si quieres golpear a Lily puedes hacerlo, los hermanos gamer's se vienen en la próxima chapter :DD Y no tengo mucho que decir porque ha pasado mucho tiempo :33

**Alex Kacr:** Aunque cambies de nombre te reconozco igual (?) mi otra estimada (?) espero que disfrutes este capitulo, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, el encuentro madre-hija se viene en la próxima chapter y bueno, los planes de Lily eran realmente personalistas pero fue detenida y devuelta a la realidad por el misterioso hombre pelirrosa (cualquier parecido con el padre de Luka es pura coincidencia) :33

**Nekoloid-chan:** Hola!, perdón por la demora, espero que disfrutes este capitulo, si llegas a leer esto solo quiero decir que lei uno de tus fics y olvide dejar review e_e

**Emi:** T_T espero que aun tengas fe en este fic y llegues a leer y disfrutar este capitulo :DD

**Gumi Gremory:** T_T lo mismo que Emi, espero que aun tengas esperanzas en mi y en el fic y lo llegues a leer y disfrutar :33 es un poco tarde pero perdon por haberte recordado a tu ex (?)

**lily rios 285:** Yeah! aqui esta la continuación...aunque un poco tarde, espero te guste :DD

**eclipse total:** Lo siento eclipse, no se si recordaras que algo similar paso con mi primer fic xD espero que esto no se convierta en mi cabala de exito, como sea espero que disfrutes este capitulo, las presentación se vienen en la próxima chapter...solo puedo decir que ni yo entiendo el enredo que se armara proximamente :33

**Akira Grit Akaki**: Hola! un poco tarde pero aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste y la disfrutes así de manera bien bonita :33

**Marilinn:** Hola!, me alegra saber que mi fic te estaba gustando, espero que llegues a ver esta chapter y te guste :DD


End file.
